Ane Doki
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Namikaze Naruto. Un joven de 15 años que tras el traspaso de su Padre por su trabajo, termina viviendo solo en su casa. Pero ese no es el problema, si no que ahora con el vivira una joven universitaria de 19 años, muy hermosa y exotica, con una personalidad muy activa. Sobrevivira Naruto a su nueva vida. Naruto/Kurenai.
1. Capitulo 1

**Reinicio de este Fic. Habra pequeños cambios para esta historia.**

* * *

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ane Doki – Mizuki Kawashita**

* * *

Dialogo

_Pensamiento_

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Encuentro

En un barrio pequeño de Japón. Un rubio de ojos azules de 15 años vestido con uniforme escolar, pantalón negro, tenis blancos y una camisa blanca de manga corta, estaba caminando bajo un clima desagradable, lo bueno era que traía un helado. Era soleado y hacia calor, mucho calor. Hoy empezaba su primer día en la Preparatoria.

De pronto, enfrente de su camino había una bella joven de 19 años, pelo negro ondulado, un bello rostro de tez pálida, unos ojos rojos hermosos, unos labios carnosos de color carmesí, su figura era ejemplo de una diosa, unas piernas blancas largas, unas curvas de ensueño y unos pechos D-Taza, con un uniforme escolar, zapatos negros, medias blancas, una falda gris que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y una blusa blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo, parecía mas una segunda piel.

"_Es muy sexy_" pensaba el rubio. De pronto una pequeña brisa elevo la falda de la chica, haciéndole ver un par de bragas de color negro, poniendo el rostro del rubio de color rojo. En ese momento voltea la chica "H… hola… yo estaba" intentaba decir el rubio. La chica alza su mano hacia el rubio "Hey! dame un poco de tu helado" responde la chica.

"E… Eh!" exclama el rubio "Tengo hambre y estoy sedienta, rápido que se derretirá!" dice la chica "Es… espe..." antes de terminar la chica ya le había quitado el helado al rubio lamiendo la comisura del helado, ante ya un sonrojado rubio "_Esto significa? Que esta chica sexy y yo, acabamos de tener un beso indirecto_?" pensaba el rubio.

"Recién pensaste que tuvimos un beso indirecto, Hentai" dice la chica con una bella sonrisa "Uh?… ah… Wa!" tras este grito el rubio salió corriendo del lugar "Ah? Espera todavía te debo una por el helado!" grita la chica. Pero ya le era imposible que el rubio la escuchara, ella fija su vista un poco hacia el frente, observa una credencial escolar tirada no muy lejos de ella "Hmm" tararea la chica mientras seguía lamiendo el helado.

Unas calles mas lejos…

"Oh vamos, que le pasa a esa chica?" dice un rubio sonrojado. Corriendo como alma en pena "Por que me dijo Hentai? ni que hubiera hecho algo pervertido, bueno aunque le vi las bragas" dijo el rubio agitado "Boo!" grita un chico detrás del rubio, pelo castaño, ojos cafés con marcas rojas en sus mejillas, de tras de el un chico de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos negros y un chico de pelo negro abache, de ojos negros.

"Wa!" Grita el rubio asustado "Vamos a jugar a los videojuegos Naruto" dice el castaño de marcas rojas "Me… me asustaron! Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca!" menciona un enojado Naruto "Que te pasa?" pregunta el pelinegro "Vamos!" grita el castaño "_Creo que era de Universidad, era alta, su cuerpo era el de una mujer adulta y también… su ropa interior era de una mujer adulta_" pensaba el rubio ¡_Hentai!_ piensa en lo dicho por la chica.

"Ah! Volvimos a fallar en la misión" grita el castaño al a ver perdido en el videojuego "Que demonios andas haciendo Naruto, por tu culpa no hemos podido completar ninguna misión!" exclama el castaño "Lo siento Kiba" dice un enojado Naruto.

"Hmm por que te enfadas ahora" dice Kiba "No me enfade!" grita Naruto "Ahora te estas desquitando con nosotros dobe" dice el pelinegro abache "Cállate Sasuke" decía Naruto "En serio, por tu forma de ser te siguen tratando como un niño" dice Kiba "No soy un Niño" responde el rubio "Solo deja de actuar como uno Naruto" dice el otro pelinegro atado en cola de caballo.

En ese instante muchos alumnos empezaban a susurrar y mirar hacia afuera de la Preparatoria "Que pasa Shikamaru?" pregunta Kiba "No tengo idea, hay mucho jaleo en la entrada de la prepa" dice Shikamaru "Ah! Es ella miren!" exclama Kiba. En ese momento una joven de unos 15 años pasa entrando en la preparatoria, su pelo rubio platino caía libremente en una cola de caballo, tiene unos ojos azules platinos, pese a su edad estaba muy bien desarrollada, el uniforme escolar abrazaba muy bien su cuerpo, tenia curvas en su lugar, largas piernas y pechos C-taza.

"Wow! Es Yamanaka Ino, ella si que esta caliente" dice un sonrojado Kiba "No sabia que entraría en esta Prepa" dice Sasuke "Sigámosla chicos!" grita Kiba "Ni se te ocurra idiota tenemos clases" dijo Sasuke jalando a Kiba al salón de clases.

Después de la Preparatoria…

"Bueno, hasta mañana Naruto" dice Shikamaru "Hey! esperen yo voy con ustedes" responde Naruto "Si claro, no dijiste que vivías con tu padre y que tenias que hacerte cargo de la cena y cosas así?" pregunta Sasuke "No te meterás en problemas si llegas tarde?" pregunto de nuevo Sasuke "No te preocupes Naruto, si veo una chica caliente te contare con lujo y detalle" dice Kiba sonriendo.

"Como si me importara eso, inubaka" grita un sonrojado Naruto "Hmm, estúpido Kiba el es el que sigue siendo un niño, persiguiendo chicas como perro en celo" dijo Naruto empezando su camino a casa.

Minutos más tarde…

Naruto iba llegando a su casa, cuando de repente, la puerta de su casa se abre. Un adulto rubio pelo largo hasta los hombros de ojos azules sale corriendo de la casa "Papa" dice Naruto "Naruto, no puedo hablar, la sucursal de Hokkaido esta en problemas y seré trasferido ahí de inmediato!" grita el rubio adulto.

"Transferido? y cuando volverás?" pregunta Naruto "Una semana, un mes, no tengo idea, perdón por irme tan repentinamente, pero luego te contare todo, habla con Jiraiya para tu dinero diario, nos vemos!" grita desde lejos el adulto rubio "Q… que paso? por que te transfirieron tan repentinamente, que se supone que are yo solo?" dice un enojado Naruto.

_Ese loco que salió corriendo de mi casa como ustedes adivinan es el loco de mi padre, Namikaze Minato. Es un buen padre, me ha criado muy bien desde que mama murió hace 10 años. Mi madre Uzumaki Kushina, una mujer hermosa de pelo largo rojo y unos bellos ojos grises, mi madre siempre tuvo una actitud fuerte, pero también tenia un lado cariñoso. _

De pronto un pequeño sonido de unos labios lamiéndose se escucha "Podría ser? que ya se me dio la oportunidad de devolverte el favor?" dice un chica pelo negro ondulado de ojos rojos detrás de Naruto.

"Eres la chica de esta mañana, por que estas aquí!" grita Naruto "Esta es tu libreta de estudiante no? tu dirección estaba escrita en ella" dice la chica con una bella sonrisa "Oye, eso es mío!" exclama Naruto "Y yo que te lo traje tan amablemente y tu ni siquiera un gracias" dijo la chica "Pero cambiando de tema, acabo de oír algo muy interesante, tu vas a vivir solo a partir de hoy no?" decía alegre la chica "Que! bueno si pero…" dice el rubio.

"Que bien! En lugar de tu padre, yo cuidare de ti" dijo con una cara decidida la chica "Eh! que estas diciendo!" grita el rubio "Vamos" dice alegre la chica "Que diablos es esa bolsa tan grande" dice el rubio apuntando a un bolso negro gigante aun lado de la chica.

"Que bueno que encontré un lugar para pasar la noche" dijo alegre la chica "Un lugar para pasar la noche? acaso huiste de casa!" grita Naruto "Deja de bromear, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor por el helado de esta mañana, yo siempre pago mis deudas" dice la chica con una bella sonrisa entrando a la casa "Oye! no entres a la casa de otros como si fuera tuya!" grito Naruto.

"Bueno, ya que hemos arreglado todo, desde hoy viviré aquí y me encargare de cuidarte, me llamo Yuuhi Kurenai, tengo 19 años, voy en el primer año de universidad en gastronomía, mi especialidad es atar cabos de cereza con la lengua, sabias que en este país eso significa que soy muy buena besando" dice sonriendo Kurenai.

"V… Vivir aquí!" grita Naruto "Si, en otras palabras seré tu maid, ah mañana que no se me olvide comprar el uniforme" dijo Kurenai "Que diablos quiere decir con maid? Si mi padre se entera me matara!" grita Naruto. En ese momento Kurenai se acerca a un ventilador, se para enfrente de este "Ah, que bien se siente" exclama Kurenai. Naruto cae al piso al estilo anime "Escucha cuando te hable, si estas en universidad no hagas algo tan infantil" dice el rubio "Eh?" exclama Kurenai "Ah, lo siento, estoy acaparando el ventilador" dijo Kurenai.

"No creía que te sintieras acalorada tan rápido!" grita Naruto "Que diablos pasa contigo, por que no te vas" dice Naruto "Tu tienes una casa para ti solo no? no es mejor para un chica ser un poca misteriosa? ah, por cierto como te llamas?" pregunta alegre Kurenai.

"Me llamo Namikaze Naruto, tengo 15 años" dice Naruto "Naruto-Kun, entonces te llamare Naru-Chan" dijo alegre Kurenai "Na… Naru-Chan?!" grita Naruto "Aunque seas un poco joven que yo, puedes llamarme Kurenai-Chan" menciona Kurenai.

"Que!" exclama el rubio "Adelante no me importa" dice Kurenai "Ni loco te llamare así!" exclama Naruto "Entonces puedes llamarme Nai-Chan" decía alegre Kurenai "Eso es peor!" exclama Naruto "_Que diablos pasa con esta chica_" piensa el rubio.

"Bueno ahora que somos buenos amigos" dice Kurenai "No somos buenos amigos" dijo el rubio. Kurenai en ese momento se pone frente al rubio en una pose muy sexy, mostrando un poco de su escote "Voy hacer la cena, así que espera un rato Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa, sin embargo el rubio al ver poco de su escote este empieza a sangrar "Ah te sangra la nariz, los chicos de tu edad les sangra la nariz muy fácil" dice riéndose un poco Kurenai "Es… escúchame!" grita Naruto.

"Quiero que te vallas ahora, con que se entere mi padre el va a matarme" dice el rubio. De pronto suena el teléfono de la sala, Naruto va y contesta "Hola?" pregunta Naruto "Ah Naruto" dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono "Papa donde estas? dime que paso? por que te fuiste así de re…" en ese momento Kurenai le quita el teléfono a Naruto.

"Hola, es el padre de Naruto-Kun? Había escuchado que Naruto-Kun vivirá solo por un tiempo así que vine ayudarlo un poco" dice alegre Kurenai "Que diablos estas di…" el rubio es callado ya que en la mano de Kurenai un gran cuchillo lo asecha "Ah, soy la hermana de una amiga de Naruto-Kun, mi nombre es Kurenai" dice alegre la chica. En ese momento Naruto le quita el teléfono a Kurenai.

"Que crees que estas haciendo?" dice el rubio. Al otro lado del teléfono el padre de Naruto "Hola? Naruto? me siento mas tranquilo ahora que se que hay alguien cuidándote" decía Minato "Espera" dice Naruto "No la conozco, pero hazle caso en todo lo que te diga" en ese momento cuelga el teléfono.

"Que! espera, hola? Papa?!" grita Naruto. Este cae de rodillas al suelo, Kurenai llega por su espalda, lo palmea un poco "Ríndete ya Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos mas tarde, durante la cena, vemos a Kurenai y Naruto comiendo "_Co… cocina mejor que yo, hasta preparo miso ramen_" piensa un sorprendido Naruto "Si quieres puedes repetir el plato Naru-Kun" dice alegre Kurenai "_Odio admitirlo pero sabe mejor aun de lo que se ve_" piensa el rubio "Hmm" tararea Naruto.

"Esta rico?" pregunta con una sonrisa Kurenai, ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto, el jamás había visto una sonrisa tan más bella y tierna "Puse todas mi emociones e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo, tengo confianza en el sabor de mi cocina" dijo Kurenai con una mirada decidida "Tu también crees que como soy una maid debo usar uniforme?" pregunta Kurenai.

Ante esto el chico se sonroja "_Esto no es bueno, tengo que terminar la comida y salir cuanto antes de aquí_" piensa el chico. El empieza comer apresurado para marcharse "S… si quieres usarlo, úsalo" dijo el rubio "Jejeje pareces que tenias hambre" decía sonriente la chica.

"Si no comes mucho, no vas a crecer" dice la chica. Un tic aparece en la frente de Naruto "_Ya lo se, ya lo se_" piensa el rubio "Cállate! no puedes mantener la boca cerrada cuando alguien esta comiendo?" pregunta el rubio "Ara! tienes arroz en la cara" dice Kurenai. Naruto se para de pronto "Gracias por la comida" dijo Naruto. El sale corriendo "Vas al baño?" pregunta Kurenai "Iré a bañarme, luego iré a dormir" responde el rubio.

Una hora más tarde…

"Maldición siguen tratándome como un niño, y por que tuve que irme si estaba antes que ella" dice gruñendo Naruto.

_Momentos antes en el baño…_

_Dentro de este estaba un rubio en la bañera, en ese momento Kurenai abre la puerta con su todavía uniforme escolar "Déjame lavarte la espalda Naru-Kun" dice alegre Kurenai "Estoy bien gracias, ahora sal de aquí!" grita Naruto._

De regreso al presente…

"Haciendo todo lo que le de en gana, ella es mas infantil que yo" dice Naruto "Mierda, lo abre dicho muy alto, igual creo que ella no me escucho, debe estar en el baño en este momento" tras esa frase Naruto empieza imaginarse una desnuda Kurenai dentro de la bañera "Diablos! mi imaginación empieza a volar" decía un sonrojado Naruto.

"Pensar en estas cosas no me llevara a ningún lado, eh de admitir que es hermosa y sexy, que diablos voy hacer ahora!" grita un angustiado Naruto.

_Y así comienza el primer año de preparatoria un chico con un problema demasiado grande… Será capas de solucionarlo? Bueno, quien sabe, eso si, este chico empezara a tener una vida mas interesante._

* * *

**Se Agradecen todo los Comentarios xD.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo Arriba! **

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Maid?

Una noche a las 12 am en la habitación de Namikaze Naruto, este ya hacia en su cama tranquilamente dormido, lo que el no sabia es que una persona deambulaba por su casa, esta persona entra en la habitación del rubio y se acuesta en la cama acomodándose en la espalda del rubio.

"_Se siente muy bien, que es esta sensación? Se siente algo muy caliente en mi espalda, será que tengo mucho calor_" pensaba Naruto. Al momento de abrir sus ojos se encuentra en su espalda a una chica de pelo negro ondulado, con una cara angelical dormida tranquilamente, pero este no era un problema para el rubio, esta chica no era otra mas que su recién invitada Yuuhi Kurenai.

El problema es que ella ya hacia tranquilamente acomodada sobre la espalda del rubio, vestida con un short diminuto color rojo y una blusa de tirantes blancas que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Un caso mas extraño, Naruto al momento de voltear, su mejilla quedo pegada a uno de los grandes pechos de Kurenai.

"Naru-Kun puedes moverte un poco" dice una somnolienta Kurenai. En ese momento Kurenai se mueve un poco quedando ella encima del rubio "Ah! Que demonios estas haciendo, te puse un futon en el cuarto de huéspedes" dice un alterado Naruto. Tras los gritos de Naruto, Kurenai abrió lentamente sus ojos.

"Es que no puedo dormir si no estoy en una cama, por eso viene aquí" dice una recién despierta Kurenai. Unos minutos más tarde. Kurenai estaba en la cama ella sola, mientras Naruto estaba acostado en un futon aun lado de la cama.

"Ah, puedo sentir los resortes, ahora si podre dormir" dice Kurenai estirándose en la cama "Gracias, eres todo un caballero Naru-Kun" dijo una sonriente Kurenai "No me vengas con eso" decía Naruto "_Tu solo piensas que soy un niño inútil_" piensa Naruto "Me he estado preguntando, por que viniste a mi casa, es un poco peligroso para una chica quedarse sola con un chico" dijo Naruto.

"Hm? Otra vez pensando en esas cosas" dice Kurenai "Otra vez? Que quiere decir con eso?!" dijo un exaltado Naruto "Como sea, deberías irte a tu casa mañana" ordeno Naruto.

"No, es muy divertido estar aquí" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "Ese no es el problema" decía Naruto "Es muy divertido vivir en un lugar con el cual no estas familiarizado, he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy feliz de que tu seas la persona con quien me quede, estoy segura de que todos los días serán divertidos" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"Que egocéntrica, eres como una niña, haces lo que quieres desordenando el mundo a tu alrededor" dice Naruto "Quieres ser un adulto?" pregunta Kurenai con una sonrisa "Que tiene de malo" responde un avergonzado Naruto.

Kurenai alza su brazo con el dedo estirado hacia Naruto, haciendo que su dedo toca la frente, con una maravillosa sonrisa ella le dice "Hacer todo lo que quieres es difícil, cuando seas un adulto asegúrate de no ser el tipo de adulto que le dan la espalda a lo que tienen que hacer" dijo Kurenai. Ella se acerca a Naruto dándole un brazo cariñoso "Hmm" responde Naruto. Desgraciadamente para Naruto, en el momento del abrazo de Kurenai, Naruto recibe una buena mirada del escote de Kurenai "Solo eso me respondes" dice Kurenai.

Naruto se separa rápidamente de Kurenai y se acuesta en su futon tapándose por completo "Buenas noches" dice Naruto "Eh? Después de que dije algo tan genial, solo eso dirás, Mou! eres malo Naru-Kun" decía una enojada Kurenai "_Creo que me va a volver a sangrar la nariz_" piensa Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente en la preparatoria…

"Apenas pude pegar un ojo" dice un casi dormido Naruto "_Pero sus pechos se sintieron muy bien. Wa! no debería andar pensado esto en la prepa_" piensa Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun" se escucha a lo lejos de Naruto. Este voltea, y se encuentra frente a una bella rubia de ojos azules "Ino?" pregunta extrañado el rubio "Que paso? Huelo en ti el mismo shampoo que siempre uso" dice alegre Ino "Ah!" exclama Naruto "_Ino me esta hablando esto es extraño_" pensaba Naruto.

"Con que el mismo shamppo" dice Naruto "_Ella debió haberlo cambiado esta mañana_" piensa Naruto "Naruto! Que diablos intentas usando el mismo shampoo que Ino!" grita Kiba.

"Tranquilo Kiba no es para tanto" dice Ino "Ino!" grito una pelirosa a lo lejos "Rápido casi es hora de clases" decía la pelirosa "Ya voy Sakura" responde Ino "Bueno chicos los veo lue…" pero antes de terminar se da cuenta que Naruto esta tirado en el piso durmiendo "Mou! Naruto-Kun te ves tan lindo durmiendo" dice con una alegre sonrisa "Bueno te veré mas tarde bello durmiente" Ante esto todo presente se queda con la boca abierta a ver a la mas bella chica de la preparatoria dándole cumplidos al chico rubio.

Mas tarde en un salón de clase…

"Enserio chicos su personalidad no es lo mejor de siempre, pero tiene un atractivo de ensueño" dice Kiba babeando "Por que te dormiste Naruto?" pregunta Shikamaru "Bueno veras lo que pas…" pero antes de que terminara, unos mormullos y gritos por los pasillos se escuchan.

"Que pasa en el pasillo?" pregunta Shikamaru "No lo se pero vamos a ver, tu también vienes Naruto" dice Kiba jalando a un casi dormido Naruto "Huh?" responde Naruto.

En el pasillo de la preparatoria se ve a una chica de unos 19 años de pelo negro ondulado y unos bellos ojos rojos, con un uniforme de universidad. Ante esta chica todos los chicos babeaban a su alrededor y las chicas con estrellas en los ojos diciendo lo bella que era o si era una estrella de cine.

"Parece que es de universidad" dice Shikamaru "Quien será? Ella si esta como quiere" decía Kiba babeando. Tras esas palabras Naruto despierta por completo "_No me digas que_" piensa Naruto "Enserio no sabes donde esta Naru-Kun" dice la chica universitaria a un chico sonrojado. Ella voltea a todo lugar en busca de su objetivo, en ese instante ella ve a un joven rubio de ojos azules. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa. Esta chica no era otra más que la autoproclamada Maid de Namikaze Naruto, Yuuhi Kurenai "Hey! Naru-kun" dijo la chica.

"_Por que esta aquí_" piensa Naruto "Al fin te encontré" dice Kurenai lanzándose a darle un abrazo a Naruto, en el momento del abrazo la cabeza de Naruto queda directamente frente a los pechos de Kurenai. Ante esto todo joven en la escuela queda con la boca abierta.

"Espera por que estas aquí?" pregunta Naruto "Tu almuerzo, me sorprendí cuando un amigo me dijo que la preparatoria no tenia una cafetería" responde alegre Kurenai "Siempre lo compro en la tienda a la vuelta" dijo Naruto "Pero un almuerzo casero te alimenta mejor, tuve que saltarme una clase para hacértelo, así que asegúrate de comértelo" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa "También prepare tu cena, suerte con tus estudios" dijo Kurenai ya retirándose del lugar.

Ante la salida de ella, varios comentarios se escucharon. ¡Que chica más hermosa! ¡El tenia una hermana tan hermosa! ¡Hundiste tu cara en sus pechos! ¡Por que el llama la atención de todas las chicas! ¡Quiero saber su copa de sujetador! ¡Vistes sus piernas! ¡Parece una estrella de cine! ¡Quiero ser como ella cuando entre a la universidad!

"_Esa tonta, vino solo aquí a causarme problemas, incluso llego tan lejos para abrazarme en frente de todos_" piensa un enojado Naruto ante los ataques de sus compañeros.

Mas Tarde…

En su camino de regreso a su casa, Naruto iba tranquilamente cuando cerca de un callejón escucha unos ruidos extraños. Al asomarse se sorprende al ver a dos tipos de unos 23 años, uno vestido de negro y el otro de azul, acosando a una joven rubia de ojos azules, esta chica era Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya te dije que no tengo dinero" dice Ino "Como que no tienes dinero?" pregunta el tipo de azul "Entonces que te parece una cita conmigo muñeca" responde el tipo de negro "Que!" grita Ino "Que acaso eres asaltacunas?" pregunta el tipo de azul.

"_Que mal, tengo que ayudarla, si no hago algo ahora podría ir peor, si voy por ayuda, será demasiado tarde, es imposible que yo le gane a esos dos tipos, lo siento Ino_" piensa Naruto _**¡Vas a huir!**_ se detiene de repente Naruto, recordando las palabras de Kurenai _**¡Cuando crezcas no te conviertas en un adulto que le da la espalda a lo que tiene que hacer! **_Una mirada decidida aparece en el rostro de Naruto.

Sale corriendo directamente a los dos tipos lanza una patada dándole en la cabeza al tipo de negro ante la mirada sorprendida de Ino "Que!" exclama el tipo de azul "Corre Ino" dice Naruto "_Aunque no puedo vencerlos por los menos le dará tiempo a Ino para huir_" piensa Naruto.

"Maldito enano crees poder vencernos los dos" dice el tipo de negro. De repente una persona aparece detrás de los maleantes. Esta vestía de una manera extraña. En términos simples vestía un uniforme de Maid. "Hiciste un gran trabajo Naru-Kun" dijo una sonriente Kurenai "Quien diablos eres tu?" pregunta el tipo de negro "Soy una Maid, que esta volviendo a su casa" responde Kurenai "Acaso ella esta loca?" pregunta una sorprendida Ino "Que diablos crees que haces!" le grita Naruto a Kuenai.

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido, pero tu si eres mi tipo" dice el tipo de negro lanzándose ante Kurenai "_No llegare_" piensa Naruto. De repente Kurenai lanza una patada hacia la cabeza del tipo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Naturo e Ino "Que diablos es esa chica?" pregunta el maleante ya con una herida en su cabeza. Kurenai seguía lanzado golpes, hasta dejar inconsciente al maleante. El otro al ver la caída de su compañero se lanza hacia Kurenai.

Pero Naruto se adelanta, poniéndose enfrente de el lanzándole un golpe en pleno rostro dejándolo inconsciente "Excelente trabajo Naru-Kun" dice una sonriente Kurenai ante la mirada ajena de Naruto y la mirada de una sonrojada Ino viendo a Naruto.

"Gracias por ayudarme Naruto-Kun" dice Ino sonrojada mirando a Naruto "De nada, no es que haya hecho mucho que digamos, ella puso de su parte también" señalando a una Kurenai la cual se encontraba revisando a los maleantes.

"No importa mucho eso Naruto-Kun, el que me hayas ayudado ya es mucho para mi" dice Ino "Te lo pagare de una alguna forma, el haberme ayudado" dijo Ino.

Detrás de los dos adolecente una voz de escucha "Entonces saldremos juntos, así te pagare el haberme ayudado!" exclama Kurenai con una sonrisa tratando de ayudar a los jóvenes "Quien es esta chica para ti Naruto-Kun? Además esa ropa es muy llamativa" pregunta Ino "Solo ignórala" responde Naruto con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime.

"Mou! Naru-Kun no seas tan malo" dice Kurenai abrazando a Naruto por la espalda "Acaso no dormimos juntos anoche" dijo Kurenai "Dur… Durmieron juntos?!" grita una enojada Ino "No!" grito Naruto "Es verdad, si hasta pusiste tu cara entre mis pechos Naru-Kun" responde Kurenai "Wa!" grita Ino "Pero que cosas crees que estas diciendo!" le grita Naruto a Kurenai, la cual empieza a correr sonriendo "Solo digo la verdad!" responde cual huye de un enojado Naruto "Que fue eso?" se preguntaba una extrañada Ino.

"_Es egocéntrica y molesta, pero no es mala persona, por eso es que de momento voy a prestarle mi cama_" piensa Naruto "Te atrape" dice Naruto habiendo capturado a Kurenai por la espalda, ella voltea y con una bella sonrisa le responde "Me atrapaste, como recompensa te lavare tu espalda esta noche" dice sonriente Kurenai "Ni loco!" grita Naruto empezando a correr.

* * *

**Se Aceptan Todos Los Comentarios.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mas sobre la Nueva vida de Naruto y Kurenai.**

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Dinero Sospechoso

_Últimamente mis mañanas han sido cálidas, mis días empiezan con la calidez de su cuerpo. _

Una mañana mas para Namikaze Naruto, este despierta sintiendo un cálido calor encima de el, cual es la sorpresa para Naruto al abrir los ojos, encontrar encima de su cuerpo, el bello espectáculo de Yuuhi Kurenai, como siempre son su diminuto pijama encima de el "Buenos días Naru-Kun" dice una recién despertada Kurenia. Ante la visión que tiene nuestro rubio solo dice "Wa!" grita Naruto de sorpresa.

Durante el desayuno de nuestros personajes "Escúchame, como me dijiste que solo podías usar la cama, te deje la mía, dime por que diablos siempre amaneces encima mío! No tiene sentido que sigas cayendo de la cama!" exclama Naruto.

"Mou! no lo hice a propósito, esa cama es muy pequeña" responde Kurenai con un puchero "Además tu mano apareció hoy en mi muslo" le dice Kurenai a Naruto "No tienes por que decir eso!" grita un sonrojado Naruto. Antes de seguir hablando Kurenai le pone una cuchara a Naruto dentro de su boca "Y bien como esta mi omelet especial?" pregunta sonriente Kurenai.

_Ella es Yuuhi Kurenai, por alguna extraña razón esta chica universitaria que es 4 años mayor que yo, empezó a vivir conmigo._

"Esta muy bueno" responde un sonrojado Naruto. En ese momento Kurenai se acerca a darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Naruto "Ah! Que diablos haces?" pregunta un sonrojado Naruto "Esto no es lo que se espera de una Maid?" pregunta Kurenai "Claro que no, acaso perdiste la razón!" exclama Naruto.

_Esto ya era irritante cuando solo estábamos yo y mi padre, pero últimamente mis noches también han cambiado._

"Bañémonos juntos Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai "Ya te dije que puedo bañarme yo solo, así que deja de pedirme eso todas las noches!" grita un sonrojado Naruto "Pero te lavas bien?" pregunta Kurenai "Podrías dejarme de tratar como a un niño pequeño?" pregunto Naruto.

Kurenai se acerca al cuello de Naruto, ante esto el rubio no puede hacer otra cosa que ponerse rojo color tomate "Pero apestas a sudor, las chica de tu clase se alejaran de ti" dice Kurenai aspirando el olor de cuello del rubio "Ya para de una vez!" grito Naruto. En ese momento suena el teléfono "Ara! esta sonando el teléfono" dijo Kurenai. Naturo se acerca a este y contesta "Hola? Jiraiya? Donde diablos has estado, sabes que mi padre dijo que me cuidaras no!" grita Naruto al teléfono.

"Perdón gaki, he estado ocupado estos días, tengo la publicación de mi nuevo libro, pero igual forma, por tu voz pareces que lo estas haciendo bien no?" pregunta Jiraiya "La persona que tu padre me dijo que te cuida, te esta cuidando bien?" pregunta Jiraiya.

"Si, aunque me causa algunos problemas" responde Naruto "Naru-Kun me iré a bañarme sola!" grita Kurenai al fondo del pasillo "Jajaja no debes causarle mas problemas gaki, si ya cuidándote debe ser una tortura" dice Jiraiya. Otra voz se escucha al otro lado del teléfono con Jiraiya ¡_Me vas a llevar de compras Jiraiya-Sama, necesito un bolso nuevo!_ "Donde diablos te encuentras?" pregunta Naruto "Estas en un club de stripper de nuevo!" le grita Naruto a Jiraiya colgando al instante.

"Por que todos son tan egoístas, estoy tan cansado, se suponía que tendría menos quehaceres en la casa, mi tiempo libre debería aumentar" dice el rubio dejando salir un suspiro "Además no es bueno dormir en un cuarto solo con ella, me siento tan nervioso que ni puedo dormir y eso que le había preparado un cuarto. Debo aprovechar y sacar un futon" dijo Naruto entrando en el que se supone es el cuarto de Kurenai.

"Aquí vamos" dice el rubio cargando el futon "Hoy dormiremos en diferentes cuartos" al momento de su vuelta a la salida sus pies golpean el pequeño bolso negro de Kurenai "Ah? Ops tengo que poner eso en su lugar de nuevo" dijo Naruto. Pero cuando el rubio recoge el bolso, sorpresa que se lleva al encontrar un sobre medio abrir con mucho dinero con el "Hmm que es eso?" pregunta Naruto "Esta llena, incluso desde lejos se puede ver que es muchísimo dinero, tal ves son como unos 30 mil yens, por que tendrá tanto?" se pregunta Naruto.

De pronto en la puerta de la habitación, Kurenai aparece sola con una toalla que cubre parte de su bien proporcionado cuerpo, la toalla era tan pequeña que dejaba sus largas piernas blancas y la mitad de sus pechos a la vista, ella traía puesta una toalla encima de su cabeza. Ante la sorpresa Naruto guarda el bolso lo mas rápido posible, volteando velozmente hacia Kurenai.

"Que estas haciendo aquí Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenia inclinándose un poco hacia el rubio "Wow! Por que estas vestida así!" pregunta un exaltado Naruto "Hm? Bueno es que olvide mi ropa interior y… Ah!" exclama Kurenai "_Maldición me descubrió_" piensa Naruto "No me digas que estas aquí para robar mi ropa interior?" pregunta un poco burlona Kurenai "Eso nunca!" grito Naruto "De verdad?" pregunta Kurenai inclinándose hacia el rubio dejando ver gran parte de sus pechos.

"_Q… que rebote y balanceo, mi sangre va empezar a salir_" piensa el rubio sujetándose fuerte mente la nariz "No tienes por que ocultarlo" dice Kurenai acercándose a unos de sus cajones sacado un par de bragas color rojo "Si quieres puedo mostrártelas y ya" dijo una alegre Kurenai.

Aunque ante la inclinación de Kurenai por sacar ropa de su cajón, Naruto vio algo que muchos hombres deseaban poder ver, algo que solo en sueños e ilusiones podrían ver "Estoy viento algo mucho mas importante que tu ropa interior" dijo Naruto sangrando a chorros por la nariz apunto del desmayo.

Durante la noche…

"_Estoy preocupado. Me preocupa ese dinero, no es normal que una estudiante de universidad traiga tanto dinero, tenia como 30 mil yens ahí, no lo entiendo, por que tiene tanto dinero?"_ piensa Naruto mirando a su lado. Al lado estaba una cama, encima el cuerpo de ya una dormida Kurenai.

"_No creo que pueda tener tanto dinero sin cometer algo sucio o ilegal, en su caso lo puede a ver conseguido en prostitu… No! No! No! ella no haría eso, ella es demasiado infantil. Cuanto tardaría yo en juntar esa cantidad con mi mísera mesada_" pensó Naruto.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria…

"Estuvo genial!" exclamo Ino "Que Naruto lo hizo, no lo creo" dice Kiba "Eso quiere decir que Naruto te protegió Ino" dijo Sakura "Si!" responde Ino "Yo creía que solo era una cara linda pero…" decía una sonrojada Ino "Oie! no te estas pasando un poco" le dice Sakura burlonamente.

"Derribo a ese grandote de un solo golpe" dice Ino en una pose luchadora "Oh! hablando del rey de roma" dijo Sakura al ver entrar al salón a Naruto "Huh?" exclama Naruto "Acabamos de oír tu heroica actuación Naruto" le dice Kiba a Naruto "Heroica actuación?" pregunta Naruto "Si, derrotaste a esos dos tipos para proteger a Ino" responde Kiba.

"Buenos… buenos días Naruto-Kun" dice una sonrojada y tímida Ino "No puede ser? Ino se enamoro de Naruto!" grita Kiba "Huh?" exclama Sakura "Que!" exclama Ino "No le hagas caso Naruto-Kun, Kiba solo bromea" dijo una sonrojada y apenada Ino.

"Pero ni siquiera yo puedo enfrentarme a dos personas y derrotarlos, como lo hiciste?" pregunta Kiba "Bueno… yo…" dice Naruto "Eres sorprendente Naruto-Kun" dijo una chica castaña de ojos cafés con dos bollos en la cabeza, no era nadie mas que la atlética chica Aya Tenten.

"Pero parecía muy contenta Ino cuando hablaba de ti Naruto" dice un aburrido Shikamaru "Ah?" exclama Naruto "_Desde que llego esa chica a mi casa, pensé que nada bueno podría salir de esto, pero creo que me equivoque_" piensa Naruto sonriendo.

"Que te pasa Naruto?" pregunta Shikamaru "Shikamaru, crees que se puedan conseguir 30 mil yens fácilmente?" pregunta Naruto "30 mil yens, que piensa hacer con eso dinero" responde Kiba "Parece como si estuvieras en un problema" dice Shikamaru.

"Pues depende mucho Naruto, en preparatoria pocos pueden trabajar, aunque los trabajos son pocos pagados, pero ya de una persona de universidad o mayor, puede ganar eso fácil" responde Shikamaru "_Es cierto, olvide que ella es de universidad_" piensa Naruto "_En la mañana cuando salgo, ella se despide, pero cuando yo llego ella ya esta en casa_" piensa el rubio.

En la tarde en la casa Namikaze…

"_En otras palabras no tiene tiempo para trabajar_" piensa Naruto viendo fijamente a Kurenai "Que mirada tienes, ya se, te quieres bañar conmigo verdad?" pregunta una alegre Kurenai "Huh? tienes que preguntármelo todos los días, que acaso no te entra en la cabeza que no quiero!" grita Naruto "Soy bastante obstinada" dice sin vergüenza Kurenai.

"Oie! puedes retirarte antes que yo?" pregunta Naruto "Por que, piensas ir a ver mis bragas de nuevo?" pregunta Kurenai "Claro que no! Y en primer lugar nunca la vi!" grita Naruto "Hoy voy hacer mi tarea antes de ir a bañarme, gracias por la comida" dice Naruto retirándose de la mesa.

Mas tarde esa noche mientras que Kurenai estaba bañándose, Naruto aprovecha para averiguar la duda que lo tiene pensado desde ayer "_Esta es mi oportunidad, por favor dios perdóname_" piensa Naruto. Al momento de revisar la bolsa de Kurenai, Naruto se lleva la sorpresa de no encontrar 30 mil yens, sino 60 mil yens.

"_Que esta pasando? Como una chica de universidad puede conseguir esa cantidad en un día? Como lo consiguió? Yo creí que solo era rara, tengo que preguntarl_e?" piensa Naruto. A momento de salir de la habitación se encuentra a Kurenai recién salida del baño, afortunadamente para el, ella ya estaba vestidacon su diminuto pijama.

"Que pasa Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai. De pronto a Naruto le llega la conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya por teléfono. _**¡Me llevaras de compras Jiraiya-Sama! ¡Solo gaste 3 mil yens Naruto!**_ Recordaba Naruto "_Esta trabajando en un club de srippers?_" piensa Naruto. Y como todos sabemos al ser joven la imaginación juega malas pasadas. Naruto empieza a imaginar.

_Kurenai vestida escasamente frente a varios hombres "Puedes tocarlas si quieres, pero déjame quitarme esto" decía Kurenai sonrojada tratando de quitarse el diminuto bikini que traía puesto._

"Wa! Es muy sucia" grita de pronto Naruto "Para tu información acabo de bañarme Naru-Kun!" grito una enojada Kurenai "_Ni que eso fuera a pasar_" piensa Naruto.

Mas tarde en la noche, se ve a un Naruto pensativo recargado en la barandilla de su cuarto sintiendo la brisa de la noche, observando las estrellas "_Esta aquí toda la noche, aunque hay alguna tiendas abiertas en el día, quizás su uniforma escolar sea algún cosplay del local, ya le estoy llamando cualquiera_" pensó Naruto suspirando "_Hará algo ilegal? Hará algún tipo de fraude telefónico? O tal ves roba tiendas?"_ seguía pensando Naruto.

"Naru-Kun" se escucha la voz de Kurenai detrás de Naruto. Este al verla detrás de el "Ah! Ladrona!" grita Naruto "Que? Quien es ladrona?" pregunto Kurenai "El viento de esta noche se siente bien, puedo quedarme aquí contigo?" pregunta Kurenai.

"No me importa" responde Naruto "Jejeje traje algo de jugo" dice Kurenai "_Podría preguntárselo directamente_" piensa Naruto. Pero al momento de ver a Kurenai bebiendo su juego, Naruto veía a Kurenai beber su jugo de una manera muy sensual.

"_No hizo nada pero es tan sexy_" piensa Naruto sonrojado "Hey! Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai "S… si?" responde Naruto "Bañémonos juntos la próxima ves" dijo alegre Kurenai "Huh? Todavía sigu…" antes de terminar Kurenai menciona "Quiero conocerte mejor, es por eso que quiero que nos desvistamos y que todo salga, otra forma de decirlo es que quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros, Naru-Kun tu me estas escondiendo algo no?" pregunta Kurenai.

"No te escondo nada" responde Naruto "_Lo sabe_" piensa Naruto "Vamos, no subestime el sexto sentido de una mujer Naru-Kun" dijo una alegre Kurenai "_Pero yo vi el dinero, no es algo como que debiera sentir culpa_" penso Naruto "Como estamos viviendo juntos, no creo que sea bueno ocultarnos cosas, así que creo que nos llevaríamos mejor y que todo seria mas fácil si nos viéramos desnudos uno al otro, ya sabes conocernos en cuerpo y alma" decia Kurenai "Eso es algo extraño y mal visto" dice un sonrojado Naruto "Si te paso algo tienes que decírmelo" dijo Kurenai con una bella sonrisa adornando su fino rostro.

"Pero que diablos!" grita Naruto "Perdón?" pregunta Kurenai "Como si te vieras forzada hacer algo malo!" exclama Naruto "Que cosas malas haría?" pregunta Kurenai "Estoy hablando hipotéticamente!" grito Naruto "Yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai sonriendo "Entonces cuando ese momento llegue contare contigo" dice Naruto. Ante esto una bella sonrisa aparece en Kurenai, esta se acerca a darle un abrazo al rubio.

Más tarde en la noche, en la habitación de ambos…

"_No eres tu la que me esta escondiendo cosas?"_ piensa el rubio "_Enserio no se nada de esta chica_" pensaba Naruto. De pronto Kurenai rueda de la cama cayendo en el futon de abajo, encima de Naruto "Eso duele" dijo Naruto "_Enserio, esta chica no tiene ni idea como me siento_" piensa Naruto "_No se quien es, pero si esta haciendo algo ilegal debería detenerla, mañana me saltare la prepa y la seguiré, voy a descubrir quien es ella en realidad_" pensó Naruto antes de dormirse.

* * *

**Dejen Comentarios n.n**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Descubrira Naruto el misterio de Kurenai?**

* * *

Capitulo 4 – A Seguirla

Una mañana casi normal en la casa Namikaze. Vemos a dos personas a punto de partir. Estos dos no son otros más que Namikaze Naruto y Yuuhi Kurenai "Nos vemos" dice Naruto apunto de partir "Espera Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai "Te olvidas del almuerzo que prepare con mucho amor" decia alegre Kurenai "Te veo algo ido el día de hoy, esta bien todo?" pregunta Kurenai.

"Huh? Si todo esta bien" responde Naruto "Mira que ni te abrochaste bien tu camisa" decía Kurenai mientras ella terminaba de abrochar la camisa. Al terminar pego su frente con la de Naruto, haciendo a este estallar en rojo.

"Te estarás por resfriar?" pregunta preocupada Kurenai "No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas en medio de la calle!" grito Naruto "Supongo que te encuentras bien si puedes gritar así" menciona alegre Kurenai. Al momento de salir, Naruto se despide de Kurenai mientras ella le dice adiós alzando su mano con una tierna sonrisa.

Pero, al momento de dar vuelta en la esquina, el rubio se detiene mirando directamente a su casa "Como si fuera a dejar que me oculte cosas al vivir conmigo" dijo Naruto escondiéndose detrás en unos cubos de basura.

_La chica misteriosa que se apareció y comenzó a vivir conmigo. Y el misterio de los 60 mil yens. Tengo que descubrir la verdad sobre esas dos cosas ahora._

10 minutos más tarde, vemos saliendo de la casa Namikaze a Kurenai. Tras esto Naruto comienza a seguirla. De pronto Kurenai se detuvo, empezó a voltear hacia los lados y de pronto volteo hacia atrás, ante esto nuestro rubio favorito se esconde de tras de un auto cerca de su ubicación.

"_Hoy voy a seguirla, gracias a dios no me descubrió_" piensa Naruto "Este es el único momento del día en que no se que hace, menos mal que se va derecho a la escuela" dice Naruto "A_hora que recuerdo, en esa dirección esta la estación de trenes_" piensa Naruto al ver la dirección en la que seguía Kurenai.

Pero poco antes de llegar a la estación del tren, Kurenai da una vuelta. "_Este lugar es_" piensa Naruto al observar algunos edificios "_Es la peor zona de la cuidad_" piensa Naruto "Alguien como ella no debería estar por estos rumbos, será mejor seguir, si no la voy a perder" dice Naruto muy bajo "_Piensa, cuales son las razones por la cual ella entraría aquí?" _se pregunta mentalmente Naruto.

"_Nunca creí que hubiera tiendas normales en barrios como este, por lo que me dijeron de esa zona, pensaba que estaba llena de delincuentes, bares y casinos_" dice mentalmente Naruto "_Quizás solo esta tomando un atajo_" piensa Naruto. De momento Kurenai se detiene enfrente de un edificio con un letrero con imágenes de mujeres hermosas vestidas con diminutas piezas de ropa interior.

"_Este lugar es un club de strippers_" piensa Naruto aterrado. El se queda mirando el cartel fijamente "_Entonces en verdad ella trabaja aquí_" piensa el rubio. Ahora vuela la imaginación de Naruto.

-Imaginación de Naruto-

_Kurenai dentro del club vestida con un vestido demasiado corto en una pose sensual saludando a un hombre "Bienvenido de nuevo papi, quieres beber un poco de champagne o es que quieres ver mis bragas primero" decía Kurenai con un sonrisa sensual._

-Fin de la Imaginación-

"_Ah! Soy un estúpido, un estúpido, como me pongo a pensar cosas como estas y por que diablos me excite con mi propia imaginación_" piensa un sonrojado Naruto mientras este golpeaba su cabeza en una pared.

En ningún momento noto la sonrisa burlona que apareció en el rostro de Kurenai. Ella siguió avanzando por la calle, deteniéndose más adelante frente un café de Maids.

-Imaginación de Naruto-

_Dentro del café "Le quedo un poco de comida en el rostro maestro" dice Kurenai con un vestido de Maid muy sensual sentada en el regazo de un chico muy sonrojado, líneas de sangre en su nariz y una risa pervertida en su rostro._

-Fin de la Imaginación-

Mientras Naruto seguía con su imaginación, Kurenai siguió avanzando por la calle saludando a varias personas que pasaban cerca de ella. Mas tarde Kurenai se detuvo frente a un local de masajes.

-Imaginación de Naruto-

_Kurenai estaba dentro de una pequeña sala, aun lado de ella una pequeña cama "Desea que me pegue mas a usted" dice Kurenai con un mini-bikini pegando su cuerpo por la espalda a un hombre "Oh desea tocar alguna parte de mi cuerpo" dijo Kurenai susurrando al oído._

-Fin de la Imaginación-

"Mis ilusiones empiezan a marearme" dice Naruto. De pronto Kurenai se detiene en medio de la calle "_Se detuvo otra vez_" piensa Naruto. Kurenai se acerca a una pared donde había un cartel de se busca "Aun no han atrapado a este" dijo Kurenai con un suspiro "_Acaso lo conoce?_" se pregunta mentalmente Naruto.

"_No me digas que esos 60 mil los consiguió de una forma peor de las que pensé_" piensa un aterrado Naruto "_Incluso esta evitando a la policía_" piensa Naruto al ver a Kurenai esconderse al momento que pasa un oficial de la policía "_Quien es ella en realidad?_" piensa Naruto.

De pronto Kurenai se detiene, delante de ella había dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros, parecían personas de la mafia "_Quienes son esos hombres?_" piensa Naruto al ver a esos dos hombres pararse frente a Kurenai y empezar hablar con ella.

"_Cómplices? Así que esta en compañía de personas así? Están discutiendo algo, pero no puedo oírlos, en vedad esta en contra de la ley? La persona que me hace un almuerzo delicioso. No se quien es ella en realidad, pero si esta haciendo algo ilegal debo detenerla_" piensa el rubio.

De pronto unos de los hombres de negro mete su mano dentro de su saco tratando de sacar algo "_Debo detenerla_" piensa Naruto al momento en que se lanza al hombre de negro tirándolo "Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai sorprendida.

"Que diablos te pasa chico" dice el hombre de negro "Que crees que haces, estos hombres pueden ser peligrosos, pueden hacerte daño" le dijo Naruto a Kurenai "Que! Retira esas palabras si sabes lo que te conviene mocoso" decía el hombre de negro.

Ante esto Kurenai pone un sonrisa al ver la mirada preocupada de Naruto "Naru-Kun, ellos solo quieren saber una dirección, ellos tratan de llegar a una boda, se les esta haciendo tarde" dice Kurenai "Así es mocoso, solo quiero que me diga la dirección, pero para acabarla, me has arruinado el traje!" exclama el hombre.

"Eh? Que!" grita Naruto "No deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia Naru-Kun" dice Kuenai "De quien es la culpa, sabes lo que he estado pensando estos 3 días!" exclamo un enojado Naruto. Kurenai ante esto solo pone su mano en la cabeza del rubio, empieza hacerle cariños con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Es cierto. No tiene que hacer cosas ilegales para conseguir dinero, pero…_

"Sabias que te estaba siguiendo?" dice un sorprendido Naruto "Pues claro! Eres horrible persiguiendo a las personas Naru-Kun, yo solo me detuve en esos lugares, para ver que caras ponías jajaja" dice Kurenai sin parar de reír.

"No puede ser" dice un deprimido Naruto "Entonces que es lo que querías saber sobe mi Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "O acaso solo me acosas, quien lo diría, mi querido Naru-Kun acosándome, debo decir que me siento alagada" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona. Ante esto el rostro del rubio se torna color tomate "Quería… yo solo quería saber lo de los 60 mi…" de pronto suena un celular.

"Oh! permíteme Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai contestando el teléfono "Diga" responde Kurenai. Pero de pronto ella tuvo que alejarse un poco del celular "_Kurenai! Por que faltas a la clase de hoy, si sabes que tu estas guardando el dinero del viaje escolar!"_ responde el grito al otro lado del teléfono "Per… perdone Tsunade-Sensei tuve un contra tiempo, no volverá a pasar" responde una aterrada Kurenai.

"El dinero del viaje escolar?" pregunta Naruto "Si, es el dinero de mi clase para el viaje escolar de este año, ahora que lo sabes estoy libre de sospechas ahora" responde Kurenai con una sonrisa ante la mirada de vergüenza de Naruto.

"_Que fue eso, ella en realidad si iba a la universidad todos los días y se a resuelto el dilema del dinero_" piensa Naruto con una media sonrisa "Escucha bien, 60 mil no es tanto para varios chicos de universidad" dijo Kurenai viendo a Naruto.

"Jejeje, pero gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro ante el sonrojado Naruto "Que dices si nos saltamos el colegio y pasamos el resto del día juntos?" le pregunta Kurenai a Naruto.

"Que… Que dices" responde Naruto. Kurenai agarra el brazo de Nauto y empieza a jalarlo camino a la cuidad "Vamos" dice Kurenai "pensaba ir derecho a la prepa" dijo Naruto "Todavía sigues con eso, si estamos en el segundo periodo" menciona Kurenai.

"Que! Tanto tiempo a pasado, diablos debo empezar a correr" dice un asustado Naruto "No te preocupes, yo le explicare a tu maestro mañana, ahora que deberíamos hacer el resto del día?" se pregunta Kurenai "Oye! al menos me estas escuchando!" grita Naruto.

_Esa fue la primera vez que me salte la preparatoria__._

* * *

**Que Imaginacion la tuya Muchacho Jajaja xD.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Nuevo Capitulo! xD**

* * *

Capitulo 5 – Acosarla! Sobre Mi Cadáver!

"Tada!" exclama Kurenai modelando gentilmente un bikini rojo de dos piezas enfrente de Naruto "_Están apretadas y rebotan_" piensa Naruto sosteniéndose su nariz evitándose un sangrado al tener a la diosa de ojos rojos modelándole un bikini rojo dejando a la vista su largas piernas blancas, una cadera y cintura que cualquier hombre desearía tocar y unos pechos que muchos morirían por tocar.

"Amo el verano, amo la playa y amo la piscina" decía Kurenai mientras se miraba al espejo "Como me queda Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai "Y… yo creo que te queda muy bien" respondía un Naruto sonrojado evitando mirar a Kurenai, sosteniendo fuertemente su nariz.

_3 horas desde que nos salteamos la prepa y la universidad, ella hizo que yo la acompañara al centro comercial. Al principio estaba bien, pero poco después entramos a una tienda de trajes de baños... "Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un bikini ya que estamos a verano" dice Kurenai sonriendo. Esas fueron sus palabras…_

"Creo que me patearía si ve lo rojo que me he puesto" dice Naruto sonrojado evitando ver a la diosa de ojos rojos en su bikini rojo "Pruébate los shorts que te compre Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai todavía en su bikini rojo enfrente de Naruto.

"No tengo intención de ponerme eso" decía Naruto apuntando el short negro en la manos de Kurenai "No me digas eso, nos vestiremos así cuando vallamos a la piscina" dice Kurenai "No tengo intención de ponerme eso, así que no me lo vuelvas a pedir" dijo Naruto huyendo de la habitación "Espera no escapes!" grito Kurenai persiguiendo al rubio.

"Por que no te lo pones, eres rubio, algo negro quedaría genial en ti, además lo compre para cuando vallamos tú y yo a la playa" decía Kurenai corriendo detrás del rubio. De un momento a otro Kurenai se lanza al rubio cayendo encima de el, una posición muy comprometida. Naruto cayo de espaldas en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, mientras encima de el estaba Kurenai apretando su cuerpo con el de Naruto.

Sin embargo, siendo ella Kurenai poco le importaba. Ella solo empezó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Naruto y tratar de quitárselo "Vamos te lo tienes que medir" decía Kurenai luchando contra el rubio "Oye Naruto!" se escucha fuera de la casa, eran Kiba y Sasuke que venían a visitar al rubio. Ellos al entrar se llevan la sorpresa de encontrar a Naruto bajo una belleza de mujer luciendo un bikini rojo, lo más perturbador para ellos era la belleza encima de Naruto ya tenia medio pantalón fuera de el.

"Wa!" gritan Sasuke y Kiba "Naruto! Dijiste que te quedarías en tu casa por que tu prima te iba a visitar!" grito Kiba "Prima?" pregunta Kurenai todavía en bikini enfrente de los adolecentes "Que diablos hacen aquí?" pregunto Naruto "Venimos a traerte la tarea de hoy dobe" responde Sasuke.

"Y que diablos estaban haciendo y por que ella esta en bikini?" pregunta Kiba "Oigan esperen" decía Naruto algo nervioso "Y encima ella estaba quitándote los pantalones" decía Sasuke "Me siento honrado de volverla a ver señorita" dijo Kiba mirando a Kurenai de pies a cabeza empezando a babear.

"Váyanse de una ves!" grito Naruto. Su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse detrás de los chicos a una petrificada rubia que había visto la escena, no era otra que la belleza de la preparatoria Yamanaka Ino "Ino?" pregunta Naruto sorprendido.

Unos minutos mas tarde, encontramos a los chicos sentados en la mesa de la casa Namikaze. Kurenai estaba sirviendo te helado en la mesa ya en ropa normal, una blusa blanca apretando que hacia sus pechos mas grandes y un diminuto shor negro dejando a la vista sus largas piernas blancas.

"Aquí tienen te helado, a hecho mucho calor estos días" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa entregando un vaso de te a cada uno "Terminaron entrando después de todo" decía Naruto con enojo "No tienes que ser tan formal" decía Kiba a Kurenai "Eso! no tienes que ser tan formal y debiste seguir usado el bikini" dijo Sasuke con una mirada pervertida.

"No es justo que Naruto viva con una chica tan linda" dice Kiba enojado "A partir de hoy viviré aquí dobe" dijo Sasuke "Ya me entregaron la tarea, lárguense de una vez" decía Naruto gruñendo "Venimos por que pensábamos que estabas enfermo y así nos tratas" dice Kiba "Le diré a Kakashi-Sensei que te saltaste la clase faltando poco para las vacaciones de verano" dijo Sasuke "Grr!" gruño Naruto.

"_Aun así traer a Ino a mi casa_" piensa Naruto viendo a Ino, ella al sentir la mirada de Naruto se sonroja "Aunque esos dos me obligaron, vine… y vine…" decía Ino sonrojada "Quieres un poco de te Ino?" pregunto Naruto.

"Como te envidio Naruto!" grita Kiba "Apuesto que la ves caminando en ropa interior no dobe" decía Sasuke "Apuesto a que la espías cuando ella se cambia" dijo Kiba "Tu ropa se lava con la de ella?" pregunto Sasuke "Has fingido desmayarte y dejarte caer en sus enormes pechos?" pregunta Kiba "De seguro te bañas con ella!" exclama Sasuke.

"Pueden parar sus estúpidas fantasías, nunca la vi, tampoco se me pasa por la cabeza espiarla y me he negado a bañarme con ella!" grita Naruto "Ah! Naru-Kun me avergüenzas" decía Kurenai sosteniéndose sus mejillas con sus manos ligeramente sonrojada.

"Bañarse!" grita Kiba "Con ella" grito Sasuke "He traspirado mucho" decía Sasuke "Si, te entiendo, creo que deberíamos bañarnos, no crees?" pregunto Kiba "Refrésquense con el ventilador" dijo Kurenai sacando un ventilador apuntando a los chicos "No nos referíamos a esto" dice Sasuke "Me pregunto si nuestro doble sentido le ha llegado" dijo Kiba "Pueden dejarse de estupideces!" grito Ino enojada.

"Vamos a decidir esto con un juego" decía Kiba "El ganador se bañara contigo" dice Sasuke señalando a Kurenai "Oigan!" grito Naruto "Claro, no me molestaría jugar" dice Kurenai con una mirada fría disparada a los dos chicos "Bien!" gritan Kiba y Sasuke "Pero enserio creen que pueden ganarme" decía Kurenai poniendo el control remoto sobre sus labios.

"_El control se ve muy erótico_" pensaban todos los chicos sonrojándose "El único juego que tiene Naru-Kun de multiplayer es en el Wii, jugaremos un juego tenis, haremos equipos de dos, claro esta Naru-Kun será mi compañero" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "_Todos saben que soy malísimo en este juego_" piensa Naruto "Ya ganamos" susurra Sasuke "Ese baño es nuestro" susurro Kiba.

"_Tengo que ganar y echarlos de mi casa, no quiero que vean ninguna otra cosa vergonzosa_" piensa Naruto con enojo "_Tengo que echarlos antes de que se enteren que ella duerme en mi cama_" pensó Naruto "Estas muy tenso Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai "El primer servicio es mío" dijo Sasuke.

Un buen servicio se marca en el juego, la bola sale directo al player Kurenai. De pronto el player Kurenai golpea de regreso la bola, lo mas extraño, es que esta iba en forma de relámpago hacia el player Sasuke, estrellándose en el dejando al player O.K. "Mierda! No sabia que se pudiera golpear la pelota así en este juego!" grito Sasuke "Si se puso seria en esto" dice Kiba aterrado.

"Que mal si todos los saques sean así de fuertes" decía Kiba asustado "Cálmate todavía tenemos oportunidad" dice Sasuke "Cuando el dobe saque tenemos la oportunidad de anotar tirando hacia el fondo de la cancha" termina de explicar Sasuke "Maldita sea nuestra única oportunidad es centrarnos en Naruto" dijo Kiba.

"_Puedo escucharlos par de idiotas_" piensa Naruto "Que pasa Naru-Kun?" pregunta sonriente Kurenai "He?" responde Naruto "Vamos Naru-Kun, yo se que puedes hacerlo" decía Kurenai mientras ella abrazaba Naruto por la espalda pegando su cuerpo a el, Naruto podía sentir completamente los pechos de Kurenai en su espalda "Dejaras que yo termine bañándome con ellos, tu sabes con quien tengo ganas de bañarme desde hace días Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai susurrando en el oído de Naruto con una voz demasiado sensual.

"Por que tienes que hacer eso donde todo mundo puede vernos" dice Naruto volteando hacia atrás quedando frente a frente con Kurenai "Pero quieres ganar no? Y no por lo que ya sabemos" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa muy sexy. Una mirada determinada aparece en el rostro de Naruto "Quiero ganar" le contesto Naruto a Kurenai.

"Apuesto que su cuerpo ya reconoce la sensación de sus pechos" le dice Sasuke a Kiba "Bien le toca sacar a Naru-kun" decía Kurenai. Dentro del juego player Naruto se preparaba para el servicio, al momento del golpe, salió disparada hacia Kiba y ocurrió lo mismo que con Kurenai, la bola salió como rayo estrellándose en el player Kiba.

"Waa! Me estas jodiendo, Naruto también puede sacar así!" grita Kiba. Momentos más tarde el equipo de Kurenai y Naruto ya había ganado "Ganamos" dice Naruto sonriendo "Sabia que podías hacerlo" responde Kurenai con una bella sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

A la hora de la retirada "Gracias por recibirnos" decía Ino lanzándole una mirada de enojo a Kurenai, la cual solo sonreía "La próximas vez enséñanos a sacar así" dice Sasuke a Kurenai "Maldita sea, gano el equipo de Naruto" se quejo Kiba como mal perdedor que es "_Mi corazón sigue latiendo muy deprisa_" piensa Naruto al mirar a Kurenai. El piensa lo ocurrido en el juego "_En verdad yo era malo en ese juego, jugare un poco cuando se vallan_" piensa el rubio.

"Te envidio Naruto, vivir con una chica tan maravillosa" dice Kiba con corazones en los ojos al ver a Kurenai "Es verdad, las chicas de la preparatoria no se comparan contigo Kurenai" dijo Sasuke "Eres hermosa, amable y sabes de juegos, además te veías increíble en bikini" dice Kiba babeando. Ante los comentarios Kurenai ya estaba al borde de sacar su ira, pero debía mantener compostura, ella no trataría de matar a los dos jóvenes frente ella, ella no quedaría mal frente a Naru-Kun.

"Si de bikinis hablamos, yo recién compre uno hace unos días! Naruto-Kun! Este sábado iremos a la piscina!" grita Ino enojada "Eh?" dice Naruto confundido "Nos veremos en la piscina a las 10 am!" grito Ino "No lo deci…" trata de decir Naruto "No lo olvides, es una promesa!" exclamo Ino a Naruto "Que voy hacer? No se nadar" dice Naruto deprimido.

* * *

**Como Adoro este Capitulo xD jajaja. No olviden Comentar n_n.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nuevo Capitulo...**

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Las Clases De Natación De Kurenai-Sensei.

Una día más en la preparatoria, vemos a todo el alumnado en el auditorio de la escuela recibiendo las palabras del director _¡En estas vacaciones de verano, actúen con responsabilidad por favor, dado que están representando a nuestra escuela en las actividades que decidan hacer!_ Fueron las palabras dichas por el director Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Tras sus palabras todo el alumnado regresa a sus salones, pero dentro de unos de los grupos de primer año, vemos a un rubio sentado muy pensativo, mientras sus demás compañeros platican entre ellos _¡Si vacaciones de verano! ¡Oye déjame ver tu boletín! ¡Mi familia ira a un viaje a Hawái! ¡Genial!_

"Uf!" suelta un suspiro Naruto "Creo que tendré que decirle, será mejor ir a buscarla" dice Naruto. Al salir del pasillo va en busca de una joven rubia de ojos azules. Unos minutos más tarde la encuentra.

"Ino, tengo algo que decirte sobre mañana" dice Naruto "Naruto-Kun, si es sobre el viaje a la piscina, iremos mañana" dijo Ino "_Ahora si podrás ver mi grandioso cuerpo en un bikini Naruto-Kun_" piensa Ino sonrojada "Nos veremos mañana Naruto-Kun" decía Ino mientras se despedía.

"Nos vemos" dice un deprimido Naruto. Era tanto lo decaído de el que no escuchaba lo que sus compañeros decían _¡Que, dijo una piscina! ¡Tendrán una cita! ¡Claro que no!_ _¡Por que el! ¡Mi Ino-Chan!_

"_No pude contarle que no quiero ir a la piscina por que no se nadar_" piensa un deprimido Naruto "Que te pasa Naruto?" pregunta Kiba "Quizás las notas del dobe fueron muy malas" responde Sasuke.

"_Ino no sabe que yo no se nadar_" pensaba el rubio mientras iba con sus amigos caminando de regreso a casa "Oye Naruto! Podemos ir a jugar a tu casa otra ves?" pregunta Kiba "Esta vez llevaremos un multijugador diferente, queremos jugar contra tu hermana otra vez" decía un muy decidido el Uchiha "_Que voy hacer, pensara que soy un perdedor, pero si no mantengo mi promesa, me odiara aun mas, que voy hacer!"_ pensaba Naruto.

"Lo siento chicos, necesito ir a la librería" dice Naruto "Al menos dinos en que juego es mala tu hermana dobe?" pregunta Sasuke "No tengo idea teme" responde Naruto.

Momento mas tarde, en la librería, vemos al rubio leyendo un libro sobre natación "Lo más importante, es mantenerse a flote con su posición" leía Naruto. Mientras el leía fue rumbo a la piscina de la preparatoria. Al llegar se quita su uniforme, quedando solo en bóxer, se mete a la parte baja de la piscina.

"_Acostúmbrate al agua_" pensaba el rubio "_Tengo que hundir mi cabeza en el agua_" pensó Naruto "Fuah! esto es una locura, ya odiaba el agua antes de tener que ir a nadar, como diablos superare este odio en una noche" decía Naruto.

"No tengo el privilegio de comportarme así ahora, tengo que hacerlo mejor que pueda para que Ino no termine odiándome" decía Naruto. Estuvo practicando durante 30 minutos, pero el pobre ni el primer paso logro.

"El agua es un rival duro" dijo Naruto. Tan concentrado estaba, que no vio a la chica de pelo negro ondulado, bellos ojos rojos, en la orilla de la piscina, viéndolo con cariño y ternura, a ella se le hacia adorable que el chico se esforzara para no quedar mal con la chica que lo invito a salir, aunque a ella no le gustara la idea de esa salida, ella no podía decirle a Naruto lo que debía o no debía de hacer.

De momento Naruto volteo, se lleva la sorpresa de ver a Kurenai viéndolo "Wa! Por que diablos estas aquí!" grita Naruto "Que por que? Vine por que tardabas mucho en regresar, así que me preocupe, después vine directo a la preparatoria" responde Kurenai "Como sea, no sabes nadar Naru-Kun?" pregunto Kurenai con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y agarrando el libro de natación que compro el rubio.

Ante esto Naruto se puso rojo-tomate "Ah! es cierto, mañana tienes esa cita con la chica rubia en la piscina no? Por eso estas intentando nadar? Por esa razón te veías deprimido ayer" decía Kurenai.

"Adelante, si vas a reírte, ríete de una buena vez" grita el sonrojado Naruto "Por que me reiría, no creo que seas un perdedor por no poder hacer algo" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "No me vengas con eso todo el mund…" trataba de decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Kurenai "Pero, si tu crees que por no saber nadar, eres un perdedor, entonces te ayudare" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"Pero la cita es mañana, no puedo aprender a nadar en tan solo un día, además la prepa la cerraran en una hora, no podemos estar aquí en la noche" dice el rubio "Ya vuelvo Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai mientras se dirigía a los vestidores.

10 minutos más tarde, sale Kurenai en un bikini negro, su pelo negro ondulado, estaba atado en una cola de caballo "Sabes que pasara si nos descubren?" pregunta Naruto "Te preocupas demasiado Naru-Kun, si eso llega a pasar, solo déjame atrás y corre" responde Kurenai.

"Bien, si te atrapan no te ayuda…" antes de terminar la frase, Naruto fue jalado por Kurenai, ella lo lanza con toda sus fuerzas al área mas profunda de la piscina "Que... que… Gua!… que diablos crees que estas haciendo tonta!" gritaba Naruto tratando de flotar.

"Enserio no puedes nadar, creí que el método de tirar a un pájaro desde lo alto funcionaria" decía Kurenai mientas se lanza a la piscina a salvar al rubio. Al llegar con Naruto, ella pone su mano en el pecho de Naruto y agarra su brazo para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello "Enserio puedes enseñarme haciendo locuras como esas?" pregunta Naruto.

Ella solo sonrió, soltó al rubio y ella con su mano le lanza un poco de agua en la cara del rubio "Buha!" exclama Naruto al recibir el agua "Que estas haciendo, trague mucha agua" dice Naruto "No es esto a lo que se refieren a una guerra de agua entre chicos y chicas" dijo Kurenai con alegría sin dejar de tirarle agua a Naruto.

"Y encima me preguntas" decía Naruto. Mientras veía a Kurenai alejándose del "Vamos niño bonito, esa agua ni se acerco" lo retaba Kurenai. Del enojo acumulado, Naruto no se dio cuenta que el empezaba a nadar inconscientemente, persiguiendo a Kurenai. Al ver esto Kurenai solo sonríe y continua huyendo de Naruto.

"Estas haciendo trampa" dice Naruto "Que pasa niño bonito, no puedes alcanzarme, ya se que tal si mañana llevas un flotador a tu cita" dijo burlonamente Kurenai "Quien haría algo tan infantil!" exclama Naruto.

Su enojo iba en aumento, tanto así que empezó a nadar mas rápido, apunto de alcanzar a Kurenai. Naruto se lanza hacia ella, lo malo para el chico, es que no supo a donde apunto "Te atrapare!" grito Naruto.

Naruto al lanzarse había agarrado el muslo de la chica "Ahn!" gimió Kurenai ante el tacto "Mira que agarrarme así" dice Kurenai volteando hacia el rubio con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro "Eh!" exclamo Naruto. El se dio cuenta poco después de lo que paso, su mano estaba en el muslo de Kurenai, ante la sorpresa Naruto inconscientemente apretó su mano "Ah!" gimió Kurenai por el apretón. Pero para mala suerte de Naruto, por la sorpresa ante el tacto Kurenai alzo su pierna golpeando la mandíbula de Naruto.

"Ou!" exclama Naruto ante el golpe "Naru-Kun te hundes" dice Kurenai al ver a Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos, hundiéndose en el agua "Ya ves Naru-Kun lo que pasa por andar teniendo pensamientos sucios" dijo Kurenai "Cof! Cof! Cof! tu eres la única aquí con pensamientos sucios" decía Naruto tratando de respirar.

"Quien esta ahí, la piscina esta prohibida" decía un hombre entrando a la piscina vestido con un uniforme, al juzgar por su uniforme, se podía ver que el hombre recién llegado es el guardia de la preparatoria "_Maldición nos descubrieron_" piensa Naruto. Al voltear hacia Kurenai, Naruto se dio cuenta que ella ya había salido de la piscina dirigiéndose hacia su ropa para empezar a correr.

"Oye que estas haciendo!" grito Naruto "Si eres hombre usa tu fuerza, no hay piedad para los muertos, verdad!" exclama Kurenai "Tsk! se escapo uno" dice el guardia "Oye tu espera!" dijo el guardia persiguiendo a Naruto. Al huir del guardia, Naruto se dirige a su casa. Al entrar se encuentra a Kurenai sentada en el sofá tomando leche con chocolate muy sonriente.

"Felicidades Naru-Kun, aprendiste a nadar, aunque involuntariamente, pero igual forma también vale" dice sonriente Kurenai. Naruto ante esto empieza a recordar la guerra se agua, se dio cuenta que para alcanzar a Kurenai el empezó a nadar. Esto le trajo una sonrisa al rostro "Gracias por las lecciones Kurenai-sensei" dijo Naruto con una tierna sonrisa, mientras el subía las escaleras a tomar un baño "Esa fue una muy bella sonrisa Naru-Kun" dice muy bajo Kurenai con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

A la mañana siguiente…

"Casi nos atrapan ayer" dice Naruto listo para salir hacia la piscina de la cuidad "Pero te divertiste mucho ayer en la piscina" dijo Kurenai alegremente "Eso fue por que…" Naruto no pudo terminar, ya que Kurenai lo empujaba hacia la salida.

"Ve rápido a tu cita, quizás salga mejor de lo que crees" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa "Un hombre es capaz de hacerlo una sola vez" dijo Kurenai en una pose luchadora "Que diablos significa eso?" pregunto Naruto saliendo de su casa.

* * *

**Comenten!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Cap Arriba...**

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Piscina

Naruto se encuentra en la entrada de la piscina publica de la cuidad. El estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, tenis blancos, una playera azul de manga corta con un remolino en la espalda de color naranja. Hacia solo unos 10 minutos esperaba la presencia de Yamanaka Ino.

"_Mi primera cita_" piensa Naruto. En ese momento se aparece Ino, ella vestía un vestido de verano azul cielo de tirantes que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas zapatillas blancas "Buenos días Naruto-Kun" dice Ino "Buenos días" responde Naruto "_Se ve linda en ropa casual_" pensó Naruto "_Ya veras Naruto-Kun, recibiré muchos cumplidos en el momento que me veas en mi bikini_" pensaba Ino.

"_Que era lo primero que me dijo Kurenai que hiciera_" pensaba Naruto. En ese momento el recuerda las palabras de Kurenai "_Naru-Kun en una cita a las mujeres siempre nos gusta recibir un cumplido de cómo nos vemos"_ era el consejo sugerido de Kurenai.

"Ahora que lo pienso, se metió donde no la llaman otra vez, aunque hizo bien darme unos consejos, después de todo ella también es una mujer" dice Naruto saliendo del vestidor. Vestía un short playero color negro. Los entrenamientos físicos que le ponían su padre y Jiraiya, dejaban ver bien sus resultados, brazos fuertes, pecho duro, espalda amplia, sin mencionar su paquete de seis.

"Naruto-Kun" dice Ino estando detrás de el "Siento haberte hecho esperar Naruto-Kun" decía Ino luciendo un bikini purpura, pese a su edad había que admitir que Ino es una bella mujer, piernas largas, unos pechos C-taza, sin mencionar que su piel pálida convenía demasiado con su pelo rubio platino suelto y sus ojos azules.

"Y bien? Eres el primer chico que me ve en un bikini Naruto-Kun" decía Ino con un ligero sonrojo "Te ves hermosa Ino, te veías bien con tu vestido, pero igual te queda perfecto el bikini" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Tras estas palabras, Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Eh! Enserio? Jejeje" decía Ino con un pequeño sonrojo "Oh aquí estas Dobe" dice Sasuke apareciendo detrás de ellos "Teme, que haces aquí?" pregunta Naruto "Venimos a la piscina Naruto, no eran los únicos con esa idea" responde Kiba apareciendo a lado de Sasuke, ambos vestían un shorts de playa, Kiba uno café y Sasuke uno azul.

"Wow te miras muy bien Ino" decía Kiba babeando mirando a Ino de arriba abajo "No esta mal" dijo Sasuke el cual apreciaba a Ino de reojo. Unos murmullos se escuchaban a los lejos del grupo _¡Es hermosa! ¡Tendrá novio! ¡Mira esas piernas! ¡Cuales piernas, esos pechos se ven blanditos!_

Ante la multitud, una bella mujer caminaba, lucia un bikini de dos piezas blancos con pequeñas rayas roja onduladas, una piel pálida, largas piernas y un par de pechos D-taza, su pelo negro venia atada en una cola de caballo resaltando sus bellos ojos rojos. No era más que la belleza que vivía en la casa Namikaze, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Wow mírala a pesar de tanta gente alrededor, ella sigue siendo la mas hermosa" dice Kiba mirando a Kurenai con corazones en los ojos y baba cayendo de su boca "Ésta que mata con ese bikini" dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de Kurenai.

"Ah!" grita Naruto señalando a Kurenai "Kya!" grita Kurenai al observar a Naruto "Oh! es cierto, hoy era la cita del Dobe" recuerda Sasuke "_Se suponía que no tenían que verme, quería observarlos desde lejos_" pensaba Kurenai mientras trataba de esconderse de Naruto.

"Que hace ella aquí!" grito Ino con enojo "Por que diablos vinieron al mis…" ante de que Naruto terminara, una mano se posesiona en su hombro, al voltear, Naruto observa una cara aterradora de Ino, tanto era el terror del rubio, que parecía ver la imagen de una serpiente cazando su presa detrás de Ino.

"No hemos visto a nadie, verdad Naruto-Kun, será mejor ir hacia la piscina" dice Ino jalando al rubio "Huh? Ya se van, bueno al menos vi a Ino en un bikini, viéndola bien ella es muy sexy" dijo Kiba con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz "Eso es cierto" responde Sasuke sin expresión alguna "Sasuke esa forma de ser tuya, da miedo" dijo Kiba.

"_Por que diablos esa zorra de universidad esta aquí, tal vez solo viene a opacarme enfrente de Naruto-Kun, ni crea que se lo permitiré_" pensaba Ino "Ino?" pregunta el rubio "Que quieres!" grita Ino muy enojada "Me dijiste que querías divertirte, que te gustaría hacer?" pregunta Naruto "Que te parece si vamos a nadar Naruto-Kun" responde Ino "_No pasa nada, solo recuerda lo que hiciste ayer_" pensaba Naruto "De acuerdo vamos" decía Naruto.

Ellos se metieron a la piscina, para la fortuna de Naruto, el empezó a nadar sin problemas, unos 40 minutos mas tarde, Naruto sale de la piscina para sentarse en una silla mientras observaba a Ino nadando. No muy lejos de el encontramos a Kurenai uniéndose con un grupo de chicas a jugar voleibol en la piscina. Ella se acerco a Naruto.

"Que pasa? Quieres venir a jugar con nosotras Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai "No gracias, estoy bien" responde Naruto "Parece que ya no batallas al nadar Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai "Si, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si llego aquí sin saber nadar" dijo Naruto "El valor de un hombre no es menos por no saber nadar, depende que lo haga en el momento de actuar, además, si eso pasara, podrías haber usado un flotador" decía Kurenai.

"Me hubiera muerto de vergüenza usando eso, las chicas te hablan" señalaba Naruto al grupo de chicas que esperaban a Kurenai para el juego de voleibol. En la parte onda de la piscina se ve a Ino flotando "_Cuando me salvo de esos tipos Naruto-Kun se veía tan genial, me gustaría ver a Naruto-Kun de esa forma otra vez_" prensaba Ino.

Mientras tanto en el recién iniciado juego de voleibol, Kurenai era la primera en sacar "Ahí va" dice Kurenai. Al momento del golpe salido en línea recta de forma increíble, era veloz y fuerte, viéndolo de lejos parecía mucho un rayo "Me deje llevar un poco" dijo Kurenai con una pequeña gotita estilo anime en su cabeza y su mano izquierda en sus brazo derecho.

_¡Cuidado!_ Se escucha el grito "Huh!" exclama Ino antes de que un balón golpeara su cara. Ante el golpe Ino empieza hundirse "_Maldición se salió mi top_" piensa Ino mientras observa parte de su bikini desaparecido bajo el agua _¡Donde esta! ¡No se, hay muchas personas!_ Se escuchan los gritos. Naruto al ver visto la escena, se lanza a la piscina tratando de buscar a Ino.

En poco tiempo Naruto encuentra a Ino y la sube a la superficie "Agárrate de mi Ino" dice Naruto "Mi top" dijo Ino sonrojada, la cual se tapada sus pechos con sus brazos "Kurenai, me pasas una toalla" decía Naruto "Ya voy Naru-Kun" responde Kurenai. Al recibir la toalla Naruto la pone al rededor de Ino tapando su pecho.

Dos horas mas tarde…

"Lo siento mucho de verdad" dice Kurenai con sus brazos juntos "A lo mejor eres un imán con los balones Ino, lo mismo me paso a mi en la clase de deporte" dijo Kurenai "Mentirosa, apostaría que lo hiciste a propósito!" grito Ino a Kurenai.

A la entrada de la casa Namikaze "Naruto-kun, estoy muy agradecida que me hayas salvado, pero pudiste ver mis pechos no?" pregunta Ino a Naruto, este ante la pregunta se sonroja "No vi nada!" exclama Naruto con un sonrojo "Mentiroso!" grito Ino.

"Tampoco es para tanto, por culpa de ella ya estoy acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo de una mujer" dice Naruto sin pensar lo que decía, señalando a Kurenai "Acostumbrado! Pero ella es tu pariente, es tu pariente verdad!" exclama Ino "No estamos emparentados, somos perfectos desconocidos y no se mucho sobre ella" dijo Naruto.

"Huh! Que acabas de decir!" grito exaltada Ino "Bueno veras…" trataba de decir Naruto, pero es interrumpido por Ino "Entonces por que dejas que…" pero ella es interrumpida por Sasuke.

"Dobe, nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en tu casa hoy" dice Sasuke "Vamos a quedarnos en tu casa, haremos una fiesta de pijamas para hacer la tarea" explica Kiba "Por mi no hay problema" responde Kurenai con una sonrisa. Pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia "_Se lo que traman pequeños perversos_" pensaba la belleza de ojos rojos.

"Fiesta de pijamas? Cuando planearon eso?" pregunta Ino "Desde que salimos de la piscina, yo quiero curry para cenar Dobe" explico Sasuke "Maldito teme" gruño Naruto al ver a sus amigos irse.

Mas tarde en la noche…

"A quien quieren engañar, solo están aquí para tratar de espiarte Kurenai" dice Naruto a Kurenai, la cual estaba preparando el curry "Solo hay que ser cuidadosos Naru-Kun" responde Kurenai. De pronto suena el timbre.

"Vaya ya están aquí, podrías atenderlos Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai gruñendo "Ya voy" dijo Naruto de mala gana. Cual fue la sorpresa de Naruto que al abrir la puerta encuentra a nada más y menos que Yamanaka Ino con una mochila en sus hombros.

"Ino, que haces aquí y a que viene esa mochila tan pesada?" pregunta Naruto sorprendido. Una idea esta clara, en la casa Namikaze habrá una tercera guerra mundial en ella.

* * *

**Comentarios!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**New Chapter...**

* * *

Capitulo 8 – Fiesta De Pijamas

Todos ya habían llegado esa noche. Mientras Kurenai se encontraba en la cocina terminado el curry, esta vez, debido al calor de la noche, Kurenai usaba un vestido rojo de verano el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Esta oportunidad no fue desapercibida para Kiba y Sasuke los cuales se arrastraba por el suelo hacia la cocina tratando de ver debajo de la falda de la belleza de ojos rojos, para mala suerte de los chicos son detenidos por una rubia muy enojada.

"Hasta cuando dejaran eso par de pervertidos!" grita Ino enojada "Que! no hicimos esta fiesta para hacer la tarea" dice Sasuke sin vergüenza ignorando a Ino y su acción anterior "A todo esto, por que viniste tu Ino?" pregunta Sasuke "Huh? Bueno, yo también quería hacer mi tarea, además no es asunto tuyo" responde una sonrojada Ino "Yo estoy feliz de que vinieras" dice Kiba con alegria.

En el cuarto Naruto preparaba los futones de todos "Por que tengo que ser el único en hacer esto" dice Naruto "_Como me las arreglare para alejar a esos dos de Kurenai_" pensaba Naruto "Aunque eso no es de mi incumbencia, maldición, por que tuvieron que ver así de repente" dijo Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, siento venir sin avisar" dice Ino entrando al cuarto "No te preocupes Ino, pensaban que solo iban a venir los chicos, no me molesta el que hayas venido" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno estoy muy interesada, el por que tu y esa chica viven bajo el mismo techo" dice Ino "Perdón?" exclama Naruto "Que quiere lograr al acercase a ti, lo que quiero saber es que si en verdad están viviendo solos, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo alejare las garras de esa zorra fuera de ti!" decía exaltada Ino. Pero Naruto solo estaba confundido tras las palabras de Ino "Me pregunto de que estaría hablando" dijo Naruto.

20 minutos mas tarde en la cocina…

"Esta exquisito!" grita Kiba al probar el curry "Por que el Dobe tiene mas que nosotros?" pregunta un disgustado Sasuke "Naru-Kun fue el único que se lo gano, ya que el trabajo poniendo los futones" responde Kurenai con una sonrisa "Maldición, debía haberlo ayudado" dijo Kiba "Es extraño que tengas mas que nosotros Naruto-Kun" decía Ino lanzándole una mirada fría a Kurenai.

"Bueno, una vez que hayan terminado, tienen que bañarse" explica Kurenai "Estaba esperando esto!" grita Kiba "Los chicos se bañaran primero, Ino y yo esperamos que ustedes terminen" dice Kurenai ante la mirada de decepción de Kiba, el cual era arrastrado al baño por Sasuke.

"Tenias sentido común después de todo, los chicos y las chicas deben bañarse por separado" dice Naruto "Pues claro, todo mundo sabe eso" responde Kurenai "No me vengas con eso, siempre andas intentando el que yo me bañe contigo" dijo Naruto "Necesito que duermas en la habitación de estilo japonés hoy" exclamo de una Naruto "Por que?" pregunta Kurenai con un mohin.

"Es la única habitación con seguro, además no quiero que descubran que dormimos en el mismo cuarto, solo será por hoy" dice Naruto "Eres muy egoísta Naru-kun" dijo Kurenai con un mohín "Mira quien habla" decía Naruto "Que aburrido, voy extrañarte hoy" dice Kurenai "Cuantas veces debo decirte que no digas cosas como esas" dijo un sonrojado Naruto.

Momento mas tarde, era la hora del baño de Kurenai e Ino, las cuales ya empezaban en ello, el problema era por los chicos. Naruto se encontraba en la puerta del baño tratando de impedir que Kiba y Sasuke pasaran.

"Sigan soñando" dice Naruto "Quítate de en medio Dobe" dijo Sasuke "Sabes que para esto venimos nosotros Naruto" decía Kiba "Dijeron que era una fiesta de pijamas" dice Naruto "No es justo, tu espías ese perfecto cuerpo todos los días" dijo Sasuke "Yo no espió!" grito Naruto.

"Me conformo con ver la parte de arriba" decía Kiba "Además que te quejas, igual tu también la veras" dice Sasuke "De ninguna manera te dejare entrar" responde Naruto "Naruto si tu también deseas verla cierto!" exclama Kiba. Tras esas palabras Naruto empieza a sonrojarse "Solo será un vistazo" dice Kiba empezando a sacar su telofono móvil "Maldito mentiroso, que rayos haces con ese celular!" Exclama Naruto.

Mientras tanto dentro del baño…

"Son demasiados ruidosos" dice Ino la cual esta dentro de la bañera "Será mejor que nos protejas Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai. Ella estaba en un banquillo, tallándose el cuerpo con un jabón "_Tiene un gran cuerpo_" piensa Ino al ver a Kurenai "Por que me miras tan detenidamente?" pregunta Kurenai "No… no te estaba viendo fijamente, no es como si estuviera celosa de tus enormes pechos de vaca ni nada por el estilo" responde sonrojada Ino al ser descubierta.

"Hmm, mis pechos?" pregunta Kurenai "Eso no importa, además tengo algo mas que me preocupa que esas dos ubres de vaca tan enormes" dice Ino "Por que tu, una perfecta extraña se queda en casa de Naruto-Kun?" pregunta Ino "No conozco los detalles, pero Naruto-Kun parece molesto contigo" decía Ino "Hasta creo que es indecente que una chica desconocida viva sola con un chico" termina Ino.

"Bueno, olvidemos eso por ahora" dice sonriente Kurenai "No voy a dejarte sola con el, yo también estoy interesada!" exclama Ino decidida "Ino-Chan, a ti te gusta Naru-Kun no?" pregunta burlonamente Kurenai "Es… es… eso es imposible d… de…. de ninguna manera yo… bue... bueno me a… a salvado un par de veces y se vio genial pero…" responde Ino juntando sus dedos estilo Hinata.

"Correcto, ahora por que no te metes en la cama de Naru-Kun y te diviertes esta noche" dice Kurenai burlonamente, mientras se metía a la bañera "Huh? Eso no es asunto tuyo!" grita Ino levantándose de golpe de la bañera, con un movimiento en falso, hace que Ino caiga de la bañera, haciendo que las manos de Ino caigan sobre los pechos de Kurenai.

"Kya!" pega un grito Ino. En mal momento Naruto no pudo contener mas a Sasuke y a Kiba dejando que la puerta se abriera con un rubio estampado en el piso del baño "Mierda!" exclama Sasuke "Corre!" exclamo Kiba huyendo del acto.

Naruto al recuperar algo de conciencia, observa enfrente a el a dos mujeres desnudas, las mas chica con sus manos agarrando los pechos de la chica mayor "Ah!" grita Naruto huyendo de ahí. Aunque el pobre no se salva de los objeto lanzados por las chicas.

"No tengo problema con que veas mi cuerpo, pero no puedes ver desnuda a Ino-Chan!" grita Kurenai "No pude ver bien por el vapor!" grito Naruto "Ese no es el problema, donde quedo tu voluntad de no espiar!" exclama Kurenai lanzando jabones, esponjas y cubetas.

Después del incidente…

"Los chicos dormirán en los futones de la sala, la habitación de las chicas será el cuarto japonés" explica Naruto "Que injusto, Naru-kun será el único en la cama" dice Kurenai con un mohín "Buenas noches" dijo Ino "Naru-Kun descansa" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa "Que descansen" dijo Naruto.

En la habitación de Naruto, el ya estaba acostado en su cama "Que bien se siente dormir de nuevo en mi cama, últimamente he dejado que ella duerma aquí" dice Naruto "_Me pregunto si podrán llevarse bien las dos_" piensa Naruto "Que importa, estoy muy cansado" dijo Naruto quedándose dormido.

A media noche Naruto siente que alguien habré su puerta "_Maldición acaso ella no entiende_" piensa Naruto "No te había dicho que hoy no dormirías en mi cama!" grita Naruto, la sorpresa que se lleva al ver que la persona que abrió su puerta fue Ino "Eh?" responde Ino confundida.

"Ino?" pregunta Naruto "Perdón por gritarte así, quieres algo?" se disculpa Naruto "Puedo pasar?" pregunta Ino "Claro pasa" contesta Naruto "Quiero disculparme por lo del baño" dice Naruto "No pasa nada, no fue tu culpa" decía Ino con un sonrojo "Sabes todavía no pude agradecerte por haberme salvado aquella vez, además…" decía Ino "Además?" se pregunta Naruto "A decir verdad Naruto-Kun yo…" antes de que Ino terminara, la puerta de la habitación es azotada, sorpresa para lo chicos fue al ver que la persona que entro era Kurenai "Eh!" grita Ino.

"_Diablos es la hora cuando ella normalmente se aparece_" piensa Naruto "Ella esta caminando dormida" dice Ino "Ya no puedo mas" susurra Kurenai en sueños "Necesito dormir contigo" hablaba dormida Kurenai "Que esta dicien…" Naruto no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Kurenai se lanza encima del rubio tumbándose en la cama, tras la caída Naruto queda debajo de Kurenai, era una posición demasiado comprometida, una pierna de Kurenai quedo entre medio de las piernas del chico, los pechos de Kurenai cayeron en el rostro de Naruto, mientras Kurenai acurrucaba su cabeza en sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun! Oh! ni lo pienses zorra! No cedas antes los poderes malignos de sus pechos Naruto-Kun!" gritaba Ino la cual jalaba a Kurenai de los tirante de su blusa "Aléjate de ella Naruto-Kun, no dejes que te confunda, solo son dos bolas de grasa" decía Ino, sorpresa que recibió Ino al jalar un poco mas de los tirantes de la blusa de Kurenai "Por que diablos no llevas un sostén!" grito Ino.

"Quita tus garras venenosas de el" decía Ino jalando mas los tirantes de la chica "Espera Ino le estas quitando la blusa" dijo Naruto, en un movimiento mas de Kurenai, ella cae encima de Ino "Ah! encontré una almohada muy linda" hablaba dormida Kurenai "Hya!" grito Ino "Ino?" pregunto Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Siempre causando problemas Kurenai" decía Naruto quitando a la pelinegra de Ino.

"La llevare a su cuarto, será mejor que tu también descanses Ino" dijo Naruto cargando a Kurenai al estilo nupcial, inconscientemente Kurenai envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, mientras acurruca su cabeza en el cuello del chico "Naru-Kun" susurra Kurenai con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos "Tus pechos están muy duros Nee-San" decía Kiba dormido "Maldita sea, suéltame Kiba!" exclama un recién despierto Sasuke.

* * *

**Cualquier Duda, Sugerencia, Comentario, mensajeenme xD**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Jo Jo Jo! Nuevo Cap. n.n **

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Calor

_Si me pongo a pensar, ese día hacia demasiado calor, desde la mañana el clima fue demasiado caprichoso._

Un día normal en la casa Namikaze, vemos a dos personas, uno estaba sentado en la sala de la casa, mientras la otra persona estaba tendiendo la ropa en el porche. La persona sentada en la sala vestía una playera blanca sin mangas, con un short ligero, ese era Namikaze Naruto. La persona en el porche, vestía una ligera blusa de tirantes color blanca con un pequeño escote y un diminuto short color negro, ella era nada más y menos que Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Ah! no te parece que se descompuso el aire acondicionado de mi cuarto?" pregunta Naruto "Eh! En serio?" exclama Kurenai la cual todavía seguía tendiendo ropa "Uf! y para colmo dijeron en la radio que hoy seria el día mas caluroso del verano" decía Kurenai mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Por cierto, hay un clavo saliendo en el arco de la puerta, ten cuidado" dice Naruto al ver a Kurenai dirigiéndose a la puerta "Kya!" grita Kurenai. Su grito no fue para menos, el clavo había rasgado por un lado, tanto su blusa como el short, su sostén rojo salió ileso, su bragas rojas había un pequeño hilo todavía que lo sostenía dejando mucho a la vista de la piel de su cintura, su muslo y su pierna.

"Ese clavo rasgo toda la ropa" dice Kurenai al verse de perfil "Wa! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!" grito Naruto sonrojado "_Como diablos un clavo rasgo tanto_" pensaba Naruto "No mires Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai, la cual estaba dirigiéndose a su cuarto tapándose la parte de arriba de su pecho con sus brazos "Voy a cambiarme, tu sigue tendiendo la ropa" decía Kurenai "Dejas que te vean en bikini pero no en ropa interior, no te entiendo" dijo Naruto.

Durante unos minutos, Naruto siguió la labor que Kurenai había dejado, desgraciadamente para Naruto, su ropa no era la única incluida en el cesto, el pobre se encontró con algo de la ropa interior de Kurenai "Por que diablos me dejas tender esta ropa!" exclama Naruto sonrojado. No era para mas, Naruto había encontrado uno de los sostenes de Kurenai, uno blanco muy suave con bordes rojos "_Increíble! con que aquí es donde van sus pechos, esta cosa es demasiado suave_" piensa Naruto con un sonrojo.

Momentos más tarde en la casa Namikaze, la hora de la comida…

"No estas feliz de no haberte lastimado?" pregunta Naruto a Kurenai, la cual ahora vestía un short diminuto blanco, con una blusa blanca de tirante con franjas rojas "Bueno si, pero estoy preocupada con que no me queda mucha ropa limpia, creo que debía lavar toda mi ropa sucia a la vez" suspira Kurenai.

"Los últimos 4 días han llovido mucho, es lógico que no podías lavar, malamente sale el sol hoy cuando se descompone el aire acondicionado" dice Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Por cierto, hoy van a venir tus amigos?" pregunta Kurenai "No, tenían cosas que hacer hoy" responde Naruto empezando a comer su ramen.

"Uf!" suspira Kurenai "_Al menos esos pequeños pervertidos estarán lejos por un día_" piensa Kurenai "Supongo que esta bien que pasemos un día solos" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa. Tras esas palabras, Naruto de la sorpresa hace un movimiento involuntario, tirando su jugo en la mesa "Que estas haciendo Naru-Kun?" decía Kurenai la cual se acercaba a la mesa al limpiar el jugo con un trapo.

_Aunque estoy acostumbrado a que ella sea así a mí alrededor, a veces olvido que estamos viviendo juntos._

"Ah? Cuidado" dice Naruto. Cuando Kurenai estaba limpiando el jugo tirado, el pecho de Kurenai accidentalmente, tira el otro jugo, cayendo sobre la ropa de Kurenai "Kya!" grita Kurenai al tener el jugo frio sobre su cuerpo "Deberás que si eres torpe" dijo Naruto. Lo malo para los dos, fue que por lo mojado de la ropa de Kurenai, su ropa interior trasladaba la blusa, dejando ver a la vista su sostén rojo y sus bragas rojas, dándole una escena demasiado llamativa al rubio.

"No es momento para reírse Naru-Kun, esta demasiado fría" dice Kurenai la cual se levantaba de su lugar, dejando el cuerpo completo a la vista del rubio "_Que sexy_" piensa Naruto con un gran sonrojo observando el cuerpo completo de Kurenai a traves de la ropa mojada.

"Que?" pregunta Kurenai al ver la mirada de Naruto fija en ella "Tu ropa esta mojada" señala Naruto "Kya! No veas!" exclama Kurenai ligeramente sonrojada "Que vamos hacer, dijiste que no tenias mas ropa limpia" dice Naruto "Aunque con el calor a lo mejor ya hay ropa seca" decía Naruto.

Pero como esta no es una historia sin accidentes, una brisa fuerte se deja venir tumbando el tendedero de ropa, lanzándole hacia el barro "La ropa cayo al charco!" grita Kurenai "Mou! parece que tendré que lavarla de nuevo" decía Kurenai con un mohín "Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai viendo al rubio "Ah! Mi ayuda" responde Naruto.

Momento mas tarde…

Encontrando a los dos en el cuarto de Naruto. Kurenai estaba luciendo espléndidamente una ramera negra de Naruto, esta estaba pegada demasiado bien al cuerpo de Kurenai resaltando sus pechos, su esbelta cintura y cadera, parecía una segunda piel para la chica, aunque esta era muy chica para la pelinegra, ya que dejaba a la vista un poco de sus bragas rojas.

"No tienes una ramera mas grande Naru-kun" decía Kurenai sonrojada tratando inútilmente de tapar su parte de abajo con la ramera "Es la ramera mas grande que tengo, perdón que sea pequeño" dice Naruto sonrojado viendo hacia otro lado "Pero con este tamaño" dijo Kurenai con un sonrojo.

"No tienes problemas andar por ahí con el bikini, pero si vergüenza estar en ropa interior?" pregunta Naruto "No es lo mismo, el bikini es algo para vestir delante de las personas, la ropa interior es lo opuesto" responde Kurenai "No entiendo tu forma de pensar" dice Naruto "Como sea, no te aproveches de mi" dijo Kurenai sonrojada "Huh! Quien se aprovecharía de ti!" grita Naruto con un sonrojo.

"Bueno, ahora mismo estamos los dos solos y para empezar eres un hombre Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai burlonamente "No digas estupideces, ya estoy acostumbrado a verte así, te vi en bikini el otro día!" dice Naruto sonrojado "Ah! entonces puedo bajar mi guardia" dijo Kurenai "Eh!" exclama Naruto sonrojado "Solo bromeaba, no bajare mi guardia tan fácilmente" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa muy sensual "Wa! se a estirado mucho la ramera en mis pechos" dijo Kurenai viendo su pecho.

"No es que no quiera ir a mi cuarto, pero solo hay aire acondicionado en la sala" decía Naruto observando a Kurenai "Tal como esperaba, estas pensando en eso" dice Kurenai burlonamente "_Pues claro que lo estoy, quien no lo haría viviendo con ella, este tipo de cosas están destinadas a pasar, además tengo 15 años, soy de sexualidad sana_" piensa Naruto con un sonrojo.

"Me pregunto si ya se seco la ropa" decía Kurenai al salir de la habitación "Huh!" exclama el rubio al ver una abeja entrar por su ventana "Ah! Una abeja!" grita Naruto "Una abeja?" responde Kurenai "Ah! tranquilízate Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai riéndose "Ni loco me quedo tranquilo, no puedo dejar que me pique, soy alérgico a ellas!" grita Naruto.

La abeja iba en dirección hacia Naruto, ya con el aguijón listo "Wa! No puedo dejar que me pique!" gritaba Naruto. En ese momento Kurenai se lanza hacia Naruto, cayendo encima del el. Naruto al ver la acción de la chica, se fija que la abeja va directamente al trasero de Kurenai.

En una acción rápida de Naruto, el agarra la cintura de Kurenai dando la vuelta cambiando de lugares. Tras esta acción la abeja pica al rubio en el brazo "Tch!" exclama Naruto ante el dolor. Al momento de reaccionar los dos, vieron la posición en la que estaban, Naruto estaba encima de Kurenai, sus brazos todavía seguían en la cintura de ella, una de las piernas de Naruto, estaba en medio de las piernas de Kurenai, el pecho de Naruto, estaba pegado al pecho de Kurenai, mientras ellos dos se observaban a los ojos, ambos sonrojados.

"_Wow, que posición_" piensa Kurenai sonrojada "Wa!" pegaba un grito Naruto al observar la posición en la que estaban "Ahn!" gimió Kurenai al sentir mas presión del pecho Naruto sobre su pecho, al igual que la sensación de la rodilla de Naruto cuando roso una zona en medio de las piernas de Kurenai.

"Lo siento ya me levanto" decía Naruto sonrojado "Que atrevido" responde Kurenai sonrojada "Atrevido?" pregunta Naruto "Ah! nada" responde Kurenai con una ligera sonrisa todavía con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro "_Nuestro cuerpos rozándose se sintió muy bien_" pensaba Kurenai con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Por cierto, donde te a picado la abeja?" pregunta Kurenai "Eh! En el brazo" decía Naruto al observar la zona rojiza de la picazón, la cual empezaba a hincharse. En un movimiento rápido, Kurenai se acerca al brazo del chico dándole un beso delicadamente en el lugar rojizo "Que diablos estas haciendo!" grita Naruto sonrojado.

"Tratamiento de emergencia" responde Kurenai con una sonrisa "Perdón, hice que te picara en mi lugar" dice Kurenai "Me protegiste, gracias" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa, mientras su mano estaba acariciando el pelo de Naruto. Más tarde en una calle del barrio. Se observa a Kurenai y Naruto caminando rumbo a la cuidad, claro esta la belleza pelinegra ya vestida ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

"Es raro que vayamos de compras juntos" decía Kurenai "Ah! Bueno, eso es por qu…" trata de decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra "Ya se, agarrémonos de las manos como si estuviéramos saliendo" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "Estoy bien, no hace falta!" grita Naruto con un sonrojo.

"Esta bien no? El que vivamos juntos?" pregunta Kurenai con una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro ante un Naruto sonrojado "Ah!" exclama Naruto confundido "Ahora es cuando tienes que decir que es el destino" decía Kurenai mientras le daba pequeños coscorrones al chico "Oye, eso duele" dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

"Hermana!" se escucha el grito de una chica de unos 17 años, pelo largo azulado suelto, unos ojos perlados, vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, falda azul, blusa azul, zapatos negros, con una corbata roja, la chica tenían un cuerpo de ensueño, piernas largas, curvas en su lugar, una cintura pequeña y unos pechos D-taza, sin mencionar su piel pálida.

"Her… hermana?" pregunta Naruto. Mientras observa como la chica observaba directamente a Kurenai, la cual no sacaba la cara de asombro de su rostro "Hinata" dijo Kurenai sorprendida al ver a la joven recién llegada.

* * *

**Comentarios!**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 10 – Hermana

"Hinata" dice Kurenai sorprendida "Hermana" dijo la nueva chica mejor conocida como Hinata "_Ella es su hermana_" piensa Naruto mientras observaba a las dos chicas frente a el "Wow, no pensaba encontrarte aquí, bueno, nos vemos" decía Kurenai retirándose del lugar "Espera un momento!" exclama Hinata "Hace un mes que no nos vemos y eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!" decía Hinata exaltada.

"En serio" dice Kurenai tranquilamente "Donde has estado? Que has estado haciendo? Y quien es ese chico?" preguntaba Hinata señalando a Naruto "Te refieres a Naru-Kun, verdad que es lindo, estoy viviendo con el" decía Kurenai sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda "No tienes nada de tacto Hermana" suspira Hinata.

"Vas avenir conmigo, compremos algo de chocolate para agradecer a sus padres y…" pero Hinata fue interrumpida por la pelinegra "No hay necesidad, Naru-Kun vive solo" dice Kurenai "Que!" grita Hinata sorprendida "Bueno, nos vemos" dijo Kurenai corriendo del lugar, mientras jalaba a Naruto por el brazo.

"Enserio crees que voy a dejarte ir! Y por que estas corriendo!" grita Hinata "Hoy hay oferta en el supermercado y si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo" responde Kurenai "Espera hermana, herma…" decía Hinata. Pero ese momento Hinata tropieza cayendo directo de cara al piso, su parte trasera quedo expuesta hacia arriba dejando ver sus bragas blancas.

Kurenai volteo hacia Hinata después de escuchar una caída "Ah! estas bien Hina-Chan" pregunta Kurenai, mientras eran observadas por Naruto que tenia una gotita estilo anime sobre su cabeza "Deberías levantarte Hina-Chan, se te ve la ropa interior" decía Kurenai "Para tu información, hice esto a propósito para hacer que volvieras" dijo Hinata con una sonrojo.

"Y con que diablos me tropecé!" grita Hinata, mientras Naruto y Kurenai observaban a la chica con una gotita estilo anime "_Oh no! ha aparecido otra molestia_" pensaba Naruto.

De vuelta a la casa Namikaze…

Se encontraban 3 personas en la sala, lo raro era, para el gusto de Naruto, fue que la chica conocida como Hinata estaba sentada estilo japonés, acaso creía que todavía estábamos en la era Meiji.

"Me disculpo por haberme dejado llevar, ahora vamos al grano" dice Hinata "Ya sabes, no importa cuanto me lo pidas, no pienso volver a casa" dijo Kurenai "Cuando entenderás que no puedes hacer lo que se te de en gana, me estas causando problemas a mi y también a ese chico, o no?" pregunta Hinata a Naruto "Así es" responde Naruto mirando aburridamente a las hermanas Yuuhi.

"Tienes que tener en cuenta que tu eres la hermana mayor" decía Hinata señalando a Kurenai "A quien le importa, te las arreglas bien sola" responde aburridamente Kurenai "El problema aquí eres tu no yo!" grita Hinata "_Nunca hubiera creído que fueran hermanas, Kurenai parecía actuar como si fuera hija única, además las actitudes de ambas son completamente opuestas_" pensaba Naruto.

"Ah!" gimió Kurenai la cual se encontraba rascándose la espalda con la mano, pero a la vista, la posición de ella, sin mencionar el gemido, lo hace una escena muy sensual.

"Alcance el lugar, ah! que bien se siente, ahn! Increíble" decía gimiendo Kurenai "Hermana!" grita Hinata la cual se lanza sobre su hermana tratando de detenerla "Hmm?" responde Kurenai con una mirada neutra "Hay un chico aquí, no gimas ni muestres tu ropa interior!" grita una sonrojada Hinata.

"Apuesto que Naru-Kun esta viendo tu ropa interior ahora" dice Kurenai con una mirada neutra a Hinata. La cual al momento de su lance, Hinata dejaba a la vista del rubio unas bragas de color blanco "Kya!" grita Hinata ante ese hecho "Me estabas viendo no" dice Hinata mientras golpeaba a Naruto en el estomago "Buah!" exclama Naruto ante el golpe "Bueno yo iré a cocinar" decía Kurenai retirándose de la sala.

"Oye, espera!" trataba de detener el rubio a la belleza pelinegra "_No me dejes aquí con ella_" pensaba Naruto, mientras observaba la cara enojada de Hinata "_Esto es intimidante_" piensa el rubio "Te llamas Naruto-Kun no? Antes que nada quiero agradecerte que dejes que mi hermana se quedara aquí contigo" dice Hinata "Ah! así, no es nada" responde Naruto "_Se pone muy estricta en ciertas cosas, pero es tan hermosa como su hermana_" piensa Naruto al observar a Hinata.

"Parece como si fuera un miembro mas de esta casa" decía Hinata con una triste mirada "Me asegurare que vuelva a casa hoy" dice Hinata decidida ante la cara de sorpresa de Naruto "_Aunque ella dijo que no iba a volver, alguien de su casa vino a buscarla, parece que hoy será el último día_" piensa Naruto con una mirada de tristeza.

"Por cierto, esta casa tiene un cuarto para que mi hermana duerma, creía que vivías en un lugar más grande, dado que ella vive contigo" decía Hinata "Perdón, por tener una casa tan pequeña" responde Naruto algo enojado.

"_Para tu información ella duerme en mi cuarto, ni loco le digo eso_" pensaba el rubio "Creo que esta interesada en vivir en un lugar así" dice Hinata "Te ha dado muchos problemas no?" pregunta Hinata "Huh?" responde Naruto "Ella despierta muy desordenada, es muy despistada, en ocasiones camina dormida por la casa, es bastante desconsiderada con las personas, entre otras cosas" decía Hinata.

"_Camina dormida_" piensa Naruto en todas las ocasiones que amanecía Kurenai encima de el "Es verdad" dice Naruto "Conmigo es igual, me tiene corriendo de un lugar a otro" decía Hinata "Es como si solo viviera para darle problemas a las personas" dijo Hinata "Pero, ella no tiene solo cosas malas" decía Naruto "Como si necesitara que me lo digas" responde Hinata.

"Que demonios pasa con esa actitud, es cierto que su hermana me ha causado problemas desde que la conocí, pero es verdad que esa actitud, le ocasionara problemas algún día" piensa Naruto "Hmm!" exclama Naruto al ver una mueca en el rostro de Hinata "Ouch!" exclama Hinata agarrándose el muslo "Que te pasa?" pregunta Naruto "No es nada" responde Hinata con una mueca en su rostro.

Ante esto Naruto se que pensativo, de pronto el rubio se acerca a Hinata, con un dedo, Naruto toca un poco el muslo de la chica "Hya!" grita Hinata de dolor "lo sabia, se te acalambraron las piernas" decía Naruto, mientras mirada a Hinata sobándose las piernas.

"Debiste sentarse bien, cuando sentiste entumidas tus piernas" dice Naruto "Cállate! Y no me mires!" grita Hinata. El repentino movimiento de Hinata hace que sus pies golpeen la mesa de la sala tirando un vaso de jugo que iba directamente hacia Hinata "Ah! Cuidado" dice Naruto mientras se lanza a atrapar el vaso de jugo, aunque tal acción hizo que Naruto callera encima de Hinata.

"Wow" exclama Naruto al momento de atrapar el vaso, aunque el no se dio cuenta en donde callo "Sal… sal de encima!" grita Hinata empujando a Naruto hacia la puerta, justo en ese momento en la puerta se aparece Kurenai "Ya esta la comida" dice Kurenai. Antes del choque Naruto estira sus brazos hacia el frente, dando lugar al freno del choque, sin embargo las manos del rubio cayeron sobre los pechos de una sorprendida Kurenai.

"Anh!" gimió Kurenai ante el tacto "Kya!" grita Hinata ante la visión que acaba de tener "Que atrevido Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai con un notorio sonrojo. Antes de que Naruto respondiera, el golpe de una muy enojada Hinata se estrella en la cabeza de Naruto.

"Quizás debí hacer unos bollos de carne para cenar" dice distraídamente Kurenai "Estas bien hermana! Acaba de agarrar tus pechos! Todos los hombres son unos cerdos, vayamos a casa!" grita Hinata zarandeando a Kurenai, ella no podía hacer nada ante esto, ya que todo el movimiento causo mareo en ella.

Después de que Kurenai se recuperara del mareo "Yo no pienso regresar a casa, lo de recién seguro fue un accidente, estas cosas pasan todos los días" dice Kurenai "Tu!" grita un enojado Naruto a Hinata tras haber recuperado la conciencia "Que estas diciendo!" grita Hinata "Esto pasa a diario" decía Hinata "Si, aunque todos son accidentes" dice Kurenai "Y quieres que te deje vivir aquí después de escuchar eso?" pregunta Hinata "Si" responde Kurenai "Es… esto no es correcto, esto es, esto es… completamente indecente!" grita Hinata.

"Ni loca pienso dejarlos vivir aquí solos, me quedare aquí para vigilarte hasta que decidas irte a casa, yo también viviré aquí de ahora en adelante!" grita Hinata "Que!" pega tremendo grito Naruto "Que otra opción me queda, ella no quiere regresar a casa, además me asegurare que ustedes se comparten" dice Hinata "Pero Hina-Chan fuiste tu la que enseñaste tu ropa interior" dijo Kurenai "Cállate!" grita Hinata "Hola? Acaso no importa mi opinión" dice Naruto ignorado.

_Padre, mientras tu estas en Hokkaido, otra chica empezó a vivir en la casa._

* * *

**Dejen Comentarios n.n**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Sigue la Fiesta!**

* * *

Capitulo 11 – Nueva Invitada

Era una noche más para los habitantes de la casa Namikaze. Todos ellos se encontraban en el cuarto listos para dormir "Bien ya esta arreglado" dice Naruto el cual acaba de reparar el aire acondicionado, en muy buena hora.

"Es un aire acondicionado que hasta un novato puede arreglar fácilmente?" pregunta Kurenai "A quien le importa, ahora esta arreglado" responde Naruto "Buenas noches Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai la cual ya estaba acostada en su cama mientras Naruto se dirigía al futon a lado de la cama.

"Nada de buenas noches!" grita Hinata "Por que demonios están durmiendo en el mismo cuarto!" grito Hinata "Hemos estado así desde la primera noche" dice Kurenai "El es un chico, que harás si el intentara algo!" exclama Hinata "Naru-Kun es un caballero, el jamás me tocaría sin mi permiso" decía Kurenai "Que diablos significa sin mi permiso!" exclamo Hinata.

"Sabes que no puedo dormir sin una cama, es por eso que estoy aquí" dice Kurenai "Yo seria un idiota si salgo de mi habitación" dijo Naruto "Entiendo, entonces tendré que dormir aquí también" decía Hinata mientras cargaba entre sus brazos una almohada "Oh! trajiste tu propia almohada" dice Kurenai "Dame espacio Hermana" dijo Hinata.

"No me importa, pero me muevo mucho cuando duermo" explica Kurenai "Eso es cierto" dice Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Si" confirma Hinata "Pero en un cuarto así de pequeño no cabemos los 3" explica Hinata "Hina-Chan puedes dormir al lado de Naru-kun" dice Kurenai "Ah!" exclaman Naruto y Hinata sorprendidos "Bien es hora de pagar la luz" dice Kurenai "_Te odio Hermana_" piensa Hinata al acostarse aun lado del rubio "Oye muévete un poco" decía Hinata "Cállate, esto es todo lo que me puedo mover" dijo Naruto.

En medio de la noche, Kurenai daba vuelta mientras dormía, cayendo de la cama, encima del rubio "Huh!" exclama Naruto ante el impacto "Oye, no te muevas" dice Hinata "Ah! Hermana debes quedarte en la cama" decía Hinata la cual subía a una dormida Kurenai de nuevo a la cama "Se va volver a caer" dijo Naruto adolorido.

A la mañana siguiente…

"Muy bien, ya que Hina-chan va vivir aquí, hay ciertas cosas que ella debe hacer" explica Kurenai "Ahora que estas pensando hermana, por tu culpa no dormí mucho anoche" dice Hinata "Oh no, hoy es día de sacar la basura" sale Naruto corriendo hacia la salida "Alto ahí Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai "Huh?" exclama Naruto confundido "Hina-Chan sacara la basura hoy" explico Kurenai al momento que le pasa las bolsas de basura a Hinata.

"Aquellos que no trabajan no comen, también tendrás que hacer las tareas de la casa, después de que tires la basura, tendrás que preparar el desayuno, lavar la ropa y limpiar, entendido?" explica Kurenai "Mmm" responde Hinata con nerviosismo y sudando ligeramente "Si no te das prisa el camión de la basura pasara de largo" dice Kurenai "Ya lo se" dijo Hinata con nerviosismo "Será que ella jamás a hecho tareas de la casa?" le pregunta Naruto a Kurenai "Puedo escucharte!" exclama Hinata.

"Cualquiera puede hacer tareas de la casa, ustedes solo siéntense en el sofá haber TV" responde una no muy convencida Hinata "_Bueno, ella se ve mucho mas centrada que su hermana, así que creo que estará bien_" piensa Naruto. El rubio no sabría lo equivocado que estaba en esta ocasión. En el desayuno Hinata había hecho según fideos, pero su creación fue más bien carbonizada en palillos "Kya! Fuego, se quema, hermana ayúdame!" grita Hinata desde la cocina.

En la cocina, mientras Hinata lavaba los trastes "Hare este trabajo y ni siquiera sabrán lo que pasó… kyaa!" exclama Hinata al ver que los platos caía al piso rompiéndose uno en uno "Toda la vajilla se rompió" responde un deprimido Naruto. En el baño, mientras Hinata lo limpiaba "Quieres ayuda?" pregunta Naruto "No!" grita Hinata. En un movimiento en falso, Hinata rompe a llave de la regadera "Kya!" grita Hinata al mojarse por completo "Huh" decía Naruto con una gotita estilo anime al ver lo sucedido.

"Que estas haciendo necesitas cerrar la regadera" decía Naruto el cual estaba cerrando la regadera "Ah! estoy toda empapada" dice Hinata. El problema aquí no era eso, sino que, al traer un vestido ligero blanco, por lo mojado del vestido, este trasparentaba, dejando a la vista un sostén y unas bragas blancas.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa Namikaze…

"Le compre algo a Naruto-Kun en mis vacaciones, espero y le guste lo que le traje" cantaba una alegre Ino "Kya!" se escucha un grito dentro de la casa "Kya?" pregunta Ino "No te mires hentai!" exclama Hinata la cual estaba corriendo por la sala "Espera, no puedes correr por la casa mojada" decía Naruto con una toalla en la mano. Como los accidentes no faltan, por los restos mojados que había dejado Hinata, Naruto resbala cayendo encima de Hinata, en una posición algo comprometedora.

"Lo siento" decía Naruto "Kya!" grita Hinata "Dije que lo sentía" repite Naruto. En ese momento entra en la casa, viendo la escena "Hola, Ino" saluda Kurenai la cual recién llegaba a la sala "I… Ino!" pregunta Naruto asustado "Wa!" grita Ino saliendo corriendo de la casa "Espera Ino, no es lo que parece!" grito Naruto.

Mas tarde, en la cena en la casa Namikaze…

Encontramos al chico rubio, junto a las hermanas Yuuhi, cenando un delicioso pescado asado, camarones de aperitivo, una sopa de pulpo y fideos, además de un gran filete de pescado, preparado por la belleza de ojos rojos "Delicioso, adoro todo los mariscos" decía una alegre Kurenai.

"Hina-Chan, no tienes hambre?" pregunta Kurenai al ver a Hinata deprimida "No tenia ni idea que eras tan mala en las tareas del hogar" dice Kurenai "No tienes que estar deprimida por eso, además el desayuno no estaba tan mal" decía Naruto.

"Silencio, es cierto que no soy una chica para los quehaceres de la casa!" grita Hinata enojada "Por que solo reacciona así conmigo?" pregunta Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Probablemente por que ella solo ha ido a escuelas solo de mujeres y no se ha relacionado mucho con chicos" decía Kurenai "El que debería estar deprimido, debo ser yo" dice Naruto.

"Hmm?" pregunta Kurenai "Ino vino a la casa, después de lo que vio, seguro piensa mal de mi ahora" explica Naruto "Capaz solo vino hacer la tarea" dice Kurenai "Solo falta una semana para que terminen las vacaciones de verano" decía alegre Kurenai mientras comía su filete de pescado.

"Es cierto, olvide que aun tengo algunos problemas de matemáticas pendientes, será mejor empezarlos" dice Naruto "Muy bien, como un servicio especial, te ayudare con los problemas de matemáticas" dijo alegremente Kurenai "De verdad?" pregunta Naruto "Si" contesta Kurenai "Como estas en preparatoria, los problemas de matemáticas serán fáciles" decía Kurenai.

Minutos mas tarde en la sala…

"Muy bien empecemos con el primer problema" decía Kurenai "Oh! la respuesta es 3" dice Kurenai al ver la primera pregunta "Huh? Que hay de los cálculos para llegar a la respuesta?" pegunta Naruto "Pones eso, eliminas eso de ahí y la respuesta es 3" contesta Kurenai "Esto es matemáticas, no caben respuesta abstractas como esas!" exclama Naruto "No puedes hacer eso, necesitas hacer la formula para llegar a la respuesta" explica Naruto "Es necesario toda esa molestia" dice la belleza de ojos rojos.

"Préstamelo" dice Hinata al momento de quitarle el libro al rubio "Hina-Chan?" pregunta Kurenai "Kurenai es muy inteligente, pero su forma de pensar es muy diferente a la mayoría de la gente" dijo Hinata "Mou!" exclama una enojada Kurenai cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho "Estas siguiendo todos los pasos de la formula no? mira la respuesta es 3, entiendes ahora" explicaba Hinata "Wow, eres buena, muy bien, has el siguiente, siguiente!" exclama el rubio con alegría.

"Que tal si intentas resolver uno por tu cuenta!" grita Hinata con una gotita estilo anime "Incluso si solo llegas a la mitad, inténtalo hacerlo solo" decía Hinata "Todavía faltan muchos problemas" dice Naruto "Si no lo haces solo, no aprenderás nada" explica Hinata.

_No se por que me sentía así, pero supongo que así es como se siente tener una hermana mayor, un poco diferente de su hermana, ella huele a lavanda, mientras Kurenai huele orquídeas._

"Tiene el mismo patrón que los anteriores" explica Hinata "Oh! tienes razón, lo hice" decía Naruto. Mientras eran observados por una muy sonriente Kurenai al ver interactuar a los dos "No entiendo el siguiente" die Naruto "Dame tu lápiz" dijo Hinata al momento de quitarle el lápiz al rubio, al acercarse al libro del Naruto, Hinata inconscientemente se recarga en el rubio, dejando sus rostros muy cercas "Esta área es de un circulo, ves así es como se hace" decía Hinata al voltear hacia Naruto.

"Por que esta tu cara cerca de la mia!" grita Hinata "Eras tu la que se acercaba cada vez mas a mi" dice Naruto "Entonces por que me observabas!" grito Hinata "Eres increíble, lo sabias? Apestas en las tareas de la casa, pero eres muy inteligente y centrada" decía sonriendo Naruto "Eh?" exclama Hinata confundida "Que demonios fue eso? Estoy acostumbrada a escuchar cosas como esas y solo me hace enojar" dice Hinata "Ah!" exclama Naruto "Y que tiene un niñito para alagarme así" dice Hinata.

"Eres un hentai!" grita Hinata "Que!" exclama Naruto "Oigan, hice algunos bocadillos" decía una recién llegada Kurenai viendo como sale Hinata de la habitación corriendo "Dije algo malo?" pregunta Kurenai "Tu hermana es extraña" dijo Naruto "No te preocupes Naru-Kun sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" dice Kurenai con alegría "_Enserio tengo mente sucia_" piensa Naruto "_Ella también me dijo lo mismo_" pensó Naruto al observar a Kurenai.

* * *

**Comenten n.n**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Oh! Ta buena la Cosa O.O**

* * *

Capitulo 12 – Sentimientos Relevados

"Hentai!" se escucha el grito de una chica dentro de la casa Namikaze, esta chica es la nueva inquilina de la casa Yuuhi Hinata "Eres bastante indecente al lavar la ropa de una chica" decía Hinata al observar a Naruto lavando y doblando la ropa de Kurenai "Elegir un personajes femenino es algo que solo un hentai haría" dice Hinata al observar a Naruto jugar un video juego y elegir el personaje mujer "Esa forma de comer pudin es bastante sexy" decía una sonrojada Hinata al observar a Naruto comiendo un pudin de chocolate.

"Que diablos te pasa? Por que me estas diciendo esto? Y como diablos es sexy comer un pudin!" exclama un alterado Naruto "Ahí van de nuevo" dice Kurenai con una gotita estilo anime "Pero enserio creo que esta mal que laves la ropa de una mujer" dijo Hinata "La lavo por que de hacerlo tu terminaría encogiéndose!" grito Naruto.

Un suspiro sale del rubio recargando sus codos en la mesa "Sigues preocupado por lo de ayer?" pregunta Kurenai "Algo así, solo quiero explicarle a Ino lo que paso, no quiero que se de una mala idea" decía Naruto "En ese caso, por que no la llamas?" pregunta Kurenai "Llamarla?" exclama Naruto "No tengo una razón para hacerlo" dice Naruto "No tienes remedio Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai mientras sacaba un poster "Que te parece esta razón" decía Kurenai enseñando el contenido del poster.

**Este fin de semana el festival de fuegos artificiales de la cuidad, no falten, habrán juegos y quermes.**

"El festival eh? Lo había olvidado" decía Naruto "Ten" dice Kurenai pasándole el teléfono el cual ya estaba llamando "Como diablos sabes su numero?" pregunta Naruto. Kurenai solo le da una ligera sonrisa al rubio "Toda mujer tiene secretos Naru-Kun y si quieres salir bien, nunca preguntes por ellos" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa escalofriante "Me das miedo" decía Naruto asustado.

Uno minutos mas tarde…

"El festival de fuegos artificiales" decía una nerviosa Ino al otro lado del teléfono "Si! busco alguien con quien ir, te gustaría ir conmigo?" pregunta Naruto "Iré aun si se me rompe un hueso y empiezo a vomitar sangre" dice nerviosa Ino "Muy bien, trata de que no te pase eso" contesta Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Muy bien , nos vemos allá" decía Ino.

"Bueno eso estuvo bien no?" pregunta Naruto a Kurenai "Estuvo muy bien Naru-Kun, fue una buena invitación, bien hecho" decía sonriente Kurenai "Te has vuelto mas directo" dice Kurenai "Ah?" exclama Naruto "Podrías dejar de hacer cosas así" dijo Naruto sonrojado "Cual es el problema, si te fue bien" decía confundida Kurenai "No me refiero a eso" dice Naruto.

Mas tarde en la casa Namikaze, Kurenai había salido por unas compras para la cena, mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto tenían una conversación "No tengo idea de lo que pasa por la mente de un chico" decía Hinata "A que viene eso" dice Naruto "Vas a decir que tengo llena la cabeza de por querías otra vez" dijo Hinata "No, no estoy hablando de eso" responde Naruto con una gotita estilo anime.

"Tu no tienes sentimientos especiales por mi hermana?" pregunta Hinata "Huh? me lleva 4 años" responde Naruto "Ya lo se, pero es muy linda y tiene un bello cuerpo, mira que decir esto de mi hermana, pero no excita verla, es que eres como un perro después de todo" dice Hinata "De ninguna manera" dijo Naruto sonrojado "Pero si no te gusta o no sientes nada por ella por que la dejas vivir contigo?" pregunta Hinata "Ya volvi!" se escucha el grito de Kurenai desde la entrada "Pero bueno si así es como te sientes, tengo una cosa menos de que preocuparme" dice Hinata con un suspiro.

En el momento de la entrada de Kurenai es saludada por Hinata "Bienvenida" decía Hinata "_Tener sentimientos especiales hacia ella_" pensaba Naruto viendo fijamente a Kurenai "Por que me miras así Naru-Kun, no compre ramen, además recién te comiste un pudin" dice Kurenai, mientras Naruto cae estilo anime "A que viene eso!" exclama Naruto "4 años no es mucha diferencia" susurra Hinata.

Mas tarde en la noche…

"_Tengo sentimientos hacia ella… si claro, siempre me trata como un niño, pero ahora me ha hecho pensar mucho en ello, bueno ahora no importa, mañana es la salida con Ino, es hora de dormir_" piensa Naruto acomodándose en su futon. De pronto Kurenai da una vuelta en la cama, cayendo encima del rubio "Ouch!" exclama de dolor Naruto.

Ante el ruido Kurenai abre los ojos "Que pasa Naru-Kun viste una cucaracha" decía Kurenai mientras se frotaba sus ojos "Que! Cucaracha, odio las cucarachas!" decía una recién despierta Hinata, mientras Naruto veía a ambas mujeres sonrojado, ambas estaban vestidas en diminutos pijamas que dejan mucho a la imaginación.

Al siguiente día en la noche, a 2 horas para el festival de fuegos artificiales…

"Naru-Kun, ven aquí un momento por favor" decía Kurenai "Que pasa?" responde Naruto "Tada!" exclama Kurenai al mostrarle al rubio un hakama negro "Donde conseguiste eso?" pregunta Naruto "Lo conseguí en la tienda a buen precio, no es genial" responde sonriente Kurenai.

"Yo te lo pondré, así que quítate la ropa" dice Kurenai "Ah?" decía Naruto "Vamos deprisa" dice Kurenai "Yo puedo ponérmelo solo!" exclama Naruto "Pero si no te lo pones bien se te caerá, además si eso pasa será una mala impresión para Ino-Chan" decía Kurenai "Wa" se escucha el grito de Naruto en todo el barrio.

Minutos mas tarde…

"Por que te comportas así Naru-Kun, si nos hemos visto sin ropa antes" dice Kurenai "No es lo mismo" responde Naruto "Pero mira que bien te queda" dijo Kurenai al ver a Naruto con el hakama negro, combinaba muy bien con el, hacia resaltar mas su pelo rubio y ojos azules, incluso parecía unos 3 años mas grande "Si se puede saber, por que viven conmigo?" pregunta Naruto "Huh!" exclama Kurenai confundida "Espera no me exprese bien, ustedes huyeron de la casas de sus padres. Ellos no están preocupados?" pregunta Naruto.

"Nuestros padres están a favor de la individualidad" responde Kurenai "Eso ya es pasarse" dice Naruto "Tu padre es igual Naru-Kun" responde Kurenai "Mmm" contesta Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Listo, ahora tendrás a todas la mujeres muertas por ti" decía alegre Kurenai "Me voy yendo" decía Naruto "Muy bien hazla tuya" dice Kurenai "_Eso se escucha mal_" piensa Naruto "Oh! espera, lleva esto te servirá como amuleto, esfuérzate" decía Kurenai entregándole una pulsera blanca con un pequeño sol de color rojo.

En el festival…

"Entonces esa chica es su hermana?" dice Ino después de que Naruto le contara lo sucedido, vestía un kimino azul cielo, con flores violetas alrededor, combinaba muy bien con su pelo rubio recogido y sus ojos azules "Con que era eso" dice Ino "_Esas malditas hermanas, me ha aparecido otro obstáculo_" piensa Ino gruñendo.

"Hay mucha gente, iré a comprar unas bebidas, espérame aquí" dice Naruto "Creo que solo empeoraría las cosas" decía Ino viendo a toda la gente, cada vez se llenaba mas el lugar "Si, quizás tengas razón" dijo Naruto "Iré contigo" responde Ino mientras agarra la mano del rubio.

_Esto es algo muy extraño, esta chica que parecía estar fuera del alcance de cualquier chico, esta ahora agarrando mi mano._

"Ow" se queja Ino "Que pasa?" pregunta Naruto "Lo siento es que me duele mucho el pie" responde Ino mientras se sobaba un poco el pie "De habérmelo dicho hubiéramos descansado un rato" dice Naruto "Si pero…" decía Ino "Súbete" dijo Naruto hincándose frente a Ino "Huh?" responde sonrojada Ino "Te llevare en mi espalda algún lugar que puedas descansar" dice Naruto.

"Pero estoy pesada" dice sonrojada Ino "No lo creo, además si nos quedamos aquí, solo estorbaremos el paso" dijo Naruto "Lo siento Naruto-Kun" decía sonrojada Ino "No te preocupes, alguien me esta ayudando" dice Naruto sonriendo mientras la imagen de la belleza pelinegra de ojos rojos se le viene a la cabeza "Alguien?" pregunta Ino.

"Aquí estaremos bien" decía Naruto mientras bajaba a Ino en un banco. Al momento de bajar a Ino el kimono, la parte de debajo de este se desliza hacia arriba dejando a la vista un poco de unas bragas purpuras "Wa!" grita Naruto ante la visión.

"Ah!" exclama sonrojada Ino mientras se tapaba "Tanto que batalle en ponérmelo" dice Ino "Lo siento" dijo Naruto "Que es eso?" pregunta Ino mientras señala la pulsera del rubio "Oh! esto es un amuleto" responde Naruto con una sonrisa mientras recuerda a la belleza de ojos rojos "Oh, a es cierto, quería darte esto Naruto-Kun" dice Ino mientras le entregaba al rubio una banda negra.

"Te lo compre mientras que estaba de vacaciones, me dijeron que era especiales para personas luchadoras" dice sonrojada Ino "Gracias, puedes descansar mas si quieres Ino" decía Naruto "Estaba muy feliz hoy, cuando me invitaste, creo que ya lo has notado, pero la verdad es que creo que me he enamorado de ti" dice la rubia sonrojada. Ante las palabras Naruto solo puede quedarse petrificado.

* * *

**Acepto de Todo! Incluso Tomatazos xD**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Uno Mas!**

* * *

Capitulo 13 – Busqueda

_En el momento que escuche esas palabras no supe que decir, solo me quede parado, lo único que recuerdo, es que de un momento a otro, solo imagine la cara de Kurenai sonriéndome. Por que ahora? Por que en este momento tengo que estar pensando en ella._

¡Esa última explosión fue enorme! ¡Creo que esas eran para indicar el final del festival! ¡Hay muchas nubes en el cielo! ¡Ha este paso podría llover! Esas eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban alrededor de los rubios "Esa última explosión fue muy bonita no Naruto-Kun" decía Ino sonriendo "S… si" dice Naruto después de captar todo a su alrededor "Me dio un poco de hambre, vayamos al puesto de takoyaki por un poco, me pregunto si todavía estará abierto" dijo Ino sonriendo.

20 minutos mas tarde…

"Estuvo genial el festival" decía Ino sonriendo "Si, puedes apreciar mas los fuegos artificiales si estas mas cerca" dice Naruto "Esta bien, solo tengo que dar vuelta en la esquina y estaré en casa" dijo Ino "Huh?" exclama Naruto "Perdona por hacerte venir por el camino largo" dice Ino "Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy, te veré cuando inicie el semestre" dijo Ino "Buenas noches" decía Naruto. Una mirada triste en el rostro de Naruto se forma después de salir del lugar, el nunca se percato de las ligeras lagrimas que caían de los ojos de Ino.

"_No pude decir nada, menos con esa mirada de temor, por que tenia que decirme eso, por que la chica mas bella de la preparatoria tenia que decirme eso, en especial a mi, por que_" pensaba Naruto. Minutos mas tarde llega a la entrada de la casa "Ah! bienvenido Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai. Ella se encontraba hincada jugando con un luz de véngala.

"Que haces afuera y vestida así?" pregunta Naruto. No era para mas, Kurenai vestía un kimono blanco con decoraciones de solos rojos, su pelo estaba atado en una manera muy oriental "Era muy aburrido esperar adentro, así que salí un rato y te espere aquí" responde Kurenai sonriendo.

"Sola, donde esta Hinata?" pregunta Naruto "Hina-Chan? Bueno, como el próximo semestre se acerca, ella regreso a sus libros" responde Kurenai "Mmm" responde Naruto "_No puede ser, no existe posibilidad de que me mi corazón lata de esta manera por ella_" piensa Naruto mientras observaba a Kurenai.

"Entonces, por que estas vestida así?" pregunta Naruto "Mmm… bueno, me gusta el kimono, además desde aquí se pueden ver los fuegos artificiales, por cierto tus amigos pasaron por aquí hace rato" responde Kurenai "Ah!" exclama Naruto "_Malditos idiotas solo quería verla en kimono_" piensa Naruto algo enojado.

"Por cierto, como estuvo tu cita con Ino?" pregunta Kurenai "No fue nada" responde Naruto con una triste mirada. En ese momento Kurenai se lanza hacia Nruto, ella empezó a ahorcarlo "Que! Acaso se pelearon! Que paso! Cuéntame todo!" grita Kurenai "No…nosotros no… suéltame… quieres soltarme!" grita Naruto.

Naruto en una arranque de ira empuja a Kurenai de el, Kurenai cayo sentada en el suelo "Lo… lo siento yo no que…" decía Naruto "Acabo de provocar la ira divina de Naru-Kun, acaso nuestra relación esta tan mal" dijo de una manera melodramática Kurenai, ante esto Naruto cae estilo anime. En un repentino momento la lluvia se deja caer "Wow! ha empezado a llover, fue bueno que comenzara cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron, entra rápido Naru-Kun, te vas a mojar" dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

"Oh! parece que la tormenta anuncia que el verano acabo" decía Kurenai mientras comía takoyaki "Oye! ese es el takoyaki que compre!" grita Naruto "Si! esta muy bueno, era un regalo para mi no? Gracias Naru-Kun, te amo" decía Kurenai sonriendo. Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse "_Ojala lo dijera enserio_" piensa Naruto "Que sucede?" pregunta Kurenai. En ese momento el teléfono empieza a sonar, Naruto lo contesta "Hola, residencia Namikaze… Huh! la mama de Ino… si, la deje cerca de su casa… si, lo siento mucho" dijo Naruto. En ese momento Naruto cuelga.

"Que pasa Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai "Ino no ha regresado a su casa, iré a buscarla" responde Naruto empezando a salir de la casa "Huh!" exclama Kurenai "Naru-kun, no olvides tu celular, además ocupas una sombrilla, yo te ayudare a buscarla" dice Kurenai "Bien" decía Naruto mientras los dos salían de la casa.

"_Algo estaba mal con ella hace rato, sabia que debía acompañarla hasta su casa, por que diablos la deje sola_" pensaba Naruto "No te culpes a ti mismo, parece que la preparatoria esta cerrada, no hay manera que allá entrado" decía Kurenai "No tengo idea donde mas buscar, su mama dijo que ya había llamado a todas sus amigas" dice Naruto.

"Creo que se donde puede estar" decía Kurenai mientras salía corriendo "Que! por que sabrías donde es… oye espérame!" exclama Naruto siguiendo a Kurenai, mas tarde llegaban a un pequeño callejón "Este lugar es…" dijo Naruto "El lugar donde salvaste a Ino de esos bravucones" dice Kurenai.

"Enserio crees que se encuentra aquí" dice Naruto "Si yo fuera Ino, habría venido a este lugar, hay que separarnos" dijo Kurenai "De acuerdo" responde Naruto "_El lugar donde salve a Ino, si ella esta aquí, ella espera que vuelva a salvarla?_" pensaba Naruto mientras corría observando el callejón arriba a bajo.

"Ah! te encontré" decía Kurenai viendo a Ino sentada en un muro "Ah?" exclama Ino "No puede ser, por que tuve que encontrarte, se supone que debías de estar al otro lado" decía Kurenai melodramáticamente "Que! No es como si quisiera que tu me encontraras!" gritaba Ino "Bueno, como sea, ya te encontré y no estas lastimada" decía Kurenai mientras mandaba un mensaje por celular "Huh!" exclama Ino.

"Estas mojada" dice Ino al observar a Kurenai "Lo se, pero no tanto como lo esta Naru-Kun ahora" dijo Kurenai "Que lastima, no tengo idea de que te hizo Naru-kun, pero estas triste por eso no, si no quieres perdo…" pero Kurenai no pudo terminar "Te equivocas, yo soy la que hizo algo mal" dice Ino.

"No quería ponerlo en una situación así, si hubiera sabido que reaccionaria así, nunca se lo hubiera dicho, ahora pienso que se fue a un lugar inalcanzable para mi" decía Ino llorando "No te preocupes por eso" dijo Kurenai "Que" dice Ino "Naru-kun solo esta en la edad donde no puede decir la verdad, solo es la edad" decía Kurenai "Me pregunto si ese será el verdadero problema" dice Ino mientras miraba a Kurenai.

"Deberías tener mas confianza en ti misma, eres muy bella y linda, no tienes por que estar triste, un chico estaría loco si no ve tus encantos" decía Kurenai "Se todo eso! Soy la mas bella de la preparatoria! Y para tu información, nunca mas perderé ante ti!" exclama Ino decidida señalando a Kurenai.

_Ino nunca nos dijo por que nunca regreso a su casa, sin embargo… desde entonces… aunque me pareció que estaba conteniéndose, me regalo una tierna sonrisa_

A la mañana siguiente…

"Ah! Que sucedió contigo Ino!" se escucho el grito de Sakura en toda la preparatoria, no era para mas, Ino había llegado con un nuevo corte de pelo, estaba ves su pelo estaba suelto y llegaba hasta los hombros "Solo para que lo sepan, no lo hice por quedar en shock por ser rechazada durante el verano, es mas una prueba de motivación, estoy mostrando mi resolución a todos, entendido" dijo Ino "Ah!" exclama Sakura "Además este peinado me queda bien y solo por eso hice esto" dice Ino.

_El caluroso verano ha terminado, mientras el viento y nuestros corazones empiezan a levantarse, el otoño de nuestro primer año se acerca._

"Como si fuera a perder ante esa vieja zorra!" gritaba Ino desde el tejado de la preparatoria, todo alumno la observaba con confusión. Naruto solo la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro "_Al menos ahora esta mejor, ya no siento esa sensación de tristeza a su alrededor_" pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Vaya! No Olviden Comentar n.n**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Nuevos Caps...**

* * *

Capitulo 14 – Cambio y Dudas

"Wow! Ino se corto el cabello! Me gusta más así!" grita Kiba "Había escuchado que ella no se había cortado el pelo desde hace 3 años" dice Sasuke "Le habrá sucedido algo drástico para haberse cortado el pelo, que molesto" dijo Shikamaru "Tan solo quería un cambio de imagen, así que saluden a la nueva Yamanaka Ino" decía Ino con una sonrisa.

_Y así es como nuestro nuevo semestre comenzó, con ese pequeño cambio._

"Ya estamos casi en noviembre!" exclama Ino emocionada "Tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor que podamos" decía Ino "Ino?" pregunta Sakura con una gotita estilo anime "Cuando que entro al comité escolar" pregunto Tenten "Es una buena idea que empecemos con anticipación, aunque debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo" decía la profesora Katou Shizune.

"Exactamente!" exclama Ino "Tenemos que pensar que podemos hacer para el festival, que molesto" decía Shikamaru "Bueno?" dice Kiba pensando una idea, pasaban los minutos y nadie tenía nada bueno "Ah! que molestos, solo hagan una casa embrujada o un café" dijo Shikamaru "Eso es genial Shikamaru!" grita Kiba.

"Ya se en que podremos trabajar" decía Ino "Sobre el amor!" dice Ino "Amor?" exclama Shizune con una gotita estilo anime "Cuando piensas en un festival, se te vienen a la mente cosas sobre el amor, además así aprovechare mi oportunidad y me confesa…" pero Ino fue interrumpida "Aja! bueno ahora sin bromas por favor" decía Shizune con una gotita estilo anime "Es enserio!" grita Ino.

"Con que a la nueva Ino le interesa el amor" dice Kiba "Amor Eh!" exclama Naruto mientras una imagen de Kurenai con una sonrisa se le pasa por la mente "_Por qué pensé en ella_" piensa Naruto "Quieres proponer algo Naruto-Kun?" pregunta Shizune "No Profesora, solo estoy pensando, he estado algo descuidado estos días" responde Naruto.

En la casa Namikaze…

"_Ella es alguien egoísta y egocéntrica, lo peor es que ella es una desconocida_" piensa Naruto "Ya volví" dice Naruto al entrar a la casa "Bienvenido, hoy hare hamburguesas con muchos vegetales y uno de mis omelet especiales" decía Kurenai en una pose militar "Me estoy esforzando para preparar algo distinto" dice Kurenai "_Además me lleva 4 años_" piensa Naruto "Gracias por la comida" dijo Naruto "Provecho" decía Kurenai.

"_No creo que me guste, es mas creo que es una molestia_" piensa Naruto mientras observa a Kurenai como cocina "Ah! se me callo la zanahoria" dice Kurenai agachándose, por la diminuta falda blanca que traía Kurenai actualmente, le deja una buena vista al rubio de un par de bragas rojas "Wa!" grita Naruto.

"_Será su sensualidad lo que me hace pensar en ella todo el tiempo_?" se pregunta mentalmente Naruto "Ya llegue" decía Hinata entrando a la casa "Hmm!" exclama Hinata, al observar a Naruto suspirando "Me quedaron muy bien las zanahorias" decía Kurenai sin notar el mundo a su alrededor.

Al siguiente día en la preparatoria…

"Uf!" suspira Naruto entrando al salón "Buenos días Naruto-Kun" saludaba Ino "Buenos días" decía Naruto mientras observaba como Ino salía corriendo del salón "Por qué habrá salido corriendo, ira al baño?" decía Naruto "_Por qué diablos tengo tantas dudas_" piensa Naruto mientras vuelve a suspirar.

Mas tarde en la cuidad…

"Nosotros iremos a la librería Hinata" decía una rubia de ojos verdes, su pelo atado en 4 coletas "Bueno, te veo mañana Temari" decía Hinata. Hinata en su camino, en un parque observa una figura familiar sentado en un banco "Que hará ahí" dice Hinata.

"Uf!" volvía a suspirar Naruto, ahora sentado en un banco el parque "Oye! que haces suspirando en un lugar como este" decía una recién llegada Hinata "Ya sea en la casa o en la calle, estas todo el día suspirando, es muy molesto, sin mencionar irritante" dijo Hinata. Naruto solo tenía una mirada neutra en su rostro.

"Para tu información estoy así por lo que me dijiste" decía Naruto "Que te dije, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando" dice Hinata "Si serás…" dijo Naruto gruñendo. En ese instante, la lluvia se deja venir en la cuidad "Ah! esta empezando a llover, vayamos a refugiarnos en esa tienda" dice Hinata.

"Por qué en un café" decía Naruto "Dos te con leche por favor" dice Hinata ordenándole al mesero "Te con leche" dijo Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Y bien? Me dijiste que yo fui la que te hizo suspirar, no puedo hacer como que no escuche eso" decía Hinata "No es así, a decir verdad…" antes que Naruto continuara, fue interrumpido por Hinata "con esa mirada, solo harás que las personas a tu alrededor se enojen" dijo Hinata señalando al rubio "Ya lo se, cállate de una vez y deja de señalarme" dice Naruto.

"Tengo problemas con decidir quien me gusta" dice Naruto neutralmente mientras bebía su te "Oh! que alguien te guste" decía Hinata "Ah! Estas muy chico para pensar en eso!" grita Hinata reaccionado ante las palabras de rubio "Tu empezaste esta conversación recuerdas" dijo como si nada Naruto "Ahora es culpa mía!" exclama Hinata.

"Solo te pregunte algo, como estas en 3 año de preparatoria, debes tener experiencia en esto no?" pregunto Naruto "Pues claro, soy mayor que tu, tengo experiencia en esto!" grita Hinata "Por eso no tengo problema aconsejarte en el amor" decía Hinata sonrojada. Naruto solo le daba una mirada aburrida a Hinata "Podrías dejar de mirarme así?" preguntaba Hinata.

"Ah!" Hinata, también te estas resguardando de la lluvia, ahora es mas fuerte la lluvia" decía una recién llegada Temari "Mira Temari" dijo una chica de pelo rojo, de ojos rojos, traía puestos unos lentes, a lado de Temari.

"Oh! parece que Hinata tiene un novio Karin" decía burlonamente Temari "Que! Claro que no, solo mírenlo, esta en primer año de preparatoria!" dice Hinata "Pero, no están en una cita" dijo Karin "Esto no es una ci…" como accidentes no falta, en un pequeño descuido Hinata hace un pequeño resbalón en la mesa, haciendo que su cuerpo vaya hacia Naruto, en momento del choque, a simple vista, se puede observar a Hinata dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

"Wow! lo beso" dice Temari "Oh!" exclama Karin "Eso fue solo un accidente!" grita Hinata mientras golpeaba Naruto en el estomago, después salió corriendo del lugar "Hinata espera" decía Temari y Karin siguiendo a Hinata "Ugh!" exclama Naruto de dolor.

Mas tarde en la casa Namikaze…

"Yo soy el que tiene que llorar!" gritaba Naruto "Tuve que pagar lo que ordenaste en el café, menos mal no pague lo que rompiste!" grito Naruto "Cállate, me lastime y mi uniforme se ensucio con el te y mis amigas pensaron que estaba en una cita contigo!" gritaba Hinata "Oh! que bueno que se lleven tan bien, bienvenido a casa Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai "Quien se lleva bien con quien!" grita Hinata.

"No van a tener problemas entonces" decía Kurenai mientras le entregaba un sobre a Hinata "Estas son entradas para el cine" dice Hinata "Acabo de ganarlas en el sorteo del supermercado" dijo Kurenai alegremente "Yo ya tengo planes para el domingo, así que no podre ir, serán un regalo para Naru-Kun, con eso que a estado algo decaído últimamente" decía Kurenai.

"Una película el domingo… esto no es como… una cita" dice Hinata "Ah!" exclama Naruto confundido.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar...**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Un Cap Mas...**

* * *

Capitulo 15 – Cita

Domingo 11 am…

"No lo entiendo, vivimos en la misma casa y ahora también tengo que verla afuera" dice Naruto parado enfrente de un centro comercial, vestía una camisa blanca informal, un pantalón negro, con tenis negros, y dos pulseras negras, una en cada brazo.

1 hora antes…

Naruto entraba a la habitación buscando a Hinata, sorpresa que se lleva al ver a Hinata en medio de la habitación con cantidades enormes de ropas alrededor de ella "Ah! No se que ponerme y mi cabello esta hecho un desastre" dice Hinata "Todavía no estas lista" dijo Naruto "Cállate, una chica tiene que prepararse mucho tiempo para esto" decía Hinata "Si no quieres esperarme, veamos donde acordamos!" grito Hinata.

De regreso al presente…

"Y veme aquí terminando esperándola" dice Naruto "Por qué le darán tanta importancia a una cita" dijo Naruto. En ese momento Hinata se presenta, vestía un vestido blanco con mangas, llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, traía unos tacos blancos, su cabello azulado cae libremente por su espalda, además un pequeño bolso blanco colgaba de su brazo.

"_Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, la ropa hace a la mujer_" piensa Naruto "Perdón por llegar tarde" dice Hinata mientras era observada por Naruto "Que tanto miras" dijo Hinata "Nada, solo que me sorprende la diferencia de un cambio de ropa con otro" decía Naruto mientras empieza a caminar "Que significa eso!" grito Hinata "Soy como cualquier chica, me gusta usar vestidos!" grita Hinata "Vamos haber la película, dicen que es buena no?" dice Naruto ignorando los gritos de Hinata.

"Bueno las películas de sorteo en un mercado siempre son así" dice Hinata "Ya empezó, tardaste mucho por eso no llegamos" dijo Naruto "La siguiente función es en una hora" decía Naruto "Perdón, es mi culpa" dice Hinata con algo de vergüenza "No te preocupes por eso, que te parece si vamos a los juegos mientras empieza" dijo Naruto.

Mas tarde…

"Vamos inténtalo, capaz y ganas un muñeco" dice Naruto "Ya estoy grande para un muñeco de peluche" decía Hinata. En ese momento Hinata ponía su vista en un gran oso de peluche blanco "Huh? Quieres ese" decía Naruto "Claro que no! Solo estoy viendo!" grita Hinata "Veré si puedo ganarlo" dice Naruto "No tienes por qué hacerlo" dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

¡Tenemos un ganador! "Que te parece" dice Naruto pasándolo un oso de peluche a Hinata "Eres bueno en esto" dijo Hinata "Mi padre, mi madre y yo veníamos mucho a estos juegos, mi madre era muy buena, creo que lo herede de ella, siempre era muy enérgica" decía Naruto con una sonrisa "Ya esta por empezar la segunda función" dice Naruto "Oh! es cierto" dijo Hinata.

Dentro del cine…

"De seguro será algo aburrida" dice Naruto. Durante el transcurso de la película, mostraba la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados, tragedias familiares, enfermedades de gravedad y la unión de una persona con otra "_Nunca creí que entendería el que te guste alguien viendo una película_" piensa Naruto "_Aunque se hubieran ahorrado el contenido sexual_" pensaba Naruto "La próxima vez, revisa el contenido de la película hermana" decía Hinata en un susurro y con un sonrojo.

"_Pero, la protagonista esta enferma, es una historia muy triste_" piensa Naruto. En un momento escucha pequeños sollozos, cuando voltea ve que Hinata tiene pequeñas lagrimas mientras observa la película "_No estoy mas cerca de lo que significa que alguien te guste, pero hoy pude ver un par de nuevas cosas_" pensó Naruto "Debemos irnos" dice Naruto al momento de que termina la película "_Una fue que ella se veía muy bien con ropa femenina y la otra es que se veía muy tierna llorando por una película_" piensa Naruto sonriendo.

"Fue una película muy genérica" dice Hinata "_Aunque esa parte suya si es molesta_" piensa Naruto "Estuviste llorando no?" dice Naruto burlonamente "Perdón! De que estas hablando!" grita HInata "No tienes por qué ocultarlo" dijo Naruto "Es imposible que yo llore por una película tan común" decía Hinata con un sonrojo "Enserio" dice Naruto "Y tu que, estabas sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la escena de sexo" dijo Hinata "No lo estaba" decía Naruto.

"Si lo estabas, los hombres siempre piensan en eso, sus mentes están completamente consumidas" decía Hinata mientras caminaban por un pequeño puente, en un pequeño tropiezo de Hinata, el oso de peluche salió disparado por un lado del puente pero el en momento que Hinata se recargo en el barandal del puente una pequeña pulsera se desliza del brazo de Hinata cayendo en el agua "Ah! debemos buscarlos" decía Hinata mientras bajaba del puente a buscar su pulsera y el oso "Oye espera!" dice Naruto.

Después de 30 minutos de búsqueda en el agua…

"No lo encuentro, enserio es tan importante" pregunta Naruto. Hinata ante esto, solo salía del agua rumbo a la calle y corría del lugar "Oye!" grita Naruto. Naruto vio como una lagrima caía del ojo de Hinata, una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, poco después una mirada decidida aparece en el rubio.

En la casa Namikaze…

Hinata entraba a la casa subiendo rápidamente las escaleras "Ah! ya volvis…" pero Kurenai no pudo terminar por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose "Oye Hina-Chan donde esta Naru-Kun!" grita Kurenai "Es cierto, era algo muy importante para mi, por que diablos me lo puse, tratando de verme linda para ese tonto" dice Hinata llorando "Ahora me veo como una idiota" decía Hinata mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Mas tarde en la noche, en la casa Namikaze…

"Ah! Naru-Kun volviste" decía Kurenai al ver entrar a Naruto a la casa "Pero que te paso, estas todo mojado, estas hecho sopa, espera ya te traigo una toalla, ve derecho a bañarte" dice Kurenai "Ya voy, a veces actúas como mi madre, incluso son igual de hermosas" dijo Naruto subiendo las escaleras, traía en sus brazos un oso de peluche y una pulsera. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kurenai.

Esa noche, en la habitación de Hinata, cuando ella despierta, se sorprende al ver a un oso de peluche enfrente de su casa, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue una pulsera blanca con un pequeño sello del ying-yang en ella.

"Él ha de haber" dice Hinata "Por qué!" exclama Hinata saliendo de la habitación "Hermana, donde esta el!" grita Hinata "Oh! ya despertó" dice Kurenai al escuchar el grito de su hermana "El esta ahí" dijo Kurenai mientras señala una puerta, rápidamente Hinata abre la puerta "Quiero agradecerte por…" Hinata no pudo terminar al ver a Naruto dentro del baño cambiándose.

"Pero que!" grita Hinata sonrojada "Ponte los pantalones pequeño pervertido!" grito Hinata sonrojada observando a Naruto de arriba abajo "Pero si fuiste tu la que entro sin tocar la puerta!" grita Naruto "Deja de mirarme así!" vuelve a gritar Naruto envolviéndose en una toalla.

* * *

**Quejas, Dudas, Sugerencias y Comentarios, Todo se Acepta n.n**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Nuevo Cap...**

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Noche en Vela

En la preparatoria…

"Es por eso que nuestra clase hará una casa embrujada!" exclama Ino "Aunque es un poco vergonzoso para mi que no se siga mi plan para trabajar sobre el amor" dice Ino en un susurro "Ino" dijo Sakura con una gotita estilo anime "Quieres decir que eso era un plan? Más bien era una idea" decía Tenten con una gotita estilo anime "Por esta época los clubes deportivos están muy ocupados, hay alguien que no pertenezca a un club, que quiera ayudar?" decía la profesora Shizune "De ser así por favor levanten la mano" dice Shizune.

"Yo ayudare" dice Naruto "Estas seguro Naruto-Kun?" pregunto Shisune "Claro no tengo tanto trabajo en esta temporada" responde Naruto "_Aunque con ellas en mi casa todo puede pasar_" piensa Naruto en Hinata y Kurenai "Por cierto el Teme también ayudara, con eso que no tiene vida social" dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke "Oh! Perfecto" decía Shisune sonriendo "Si serás desgraciado Dobe" dice Sasuke gruñendo.

Después de la clase…

"Que esperabas" dice Kiba "La idea de la casa embrujada era mejor sobre su plan del amor que ella había propuesto" dijo Sasuke "Bueno, nos vemos chicos" decía Shikamaru "Cuando puedan vengan ayudarnos" ordena Sasuke.

Salón del comité escolar…

"Bueno, hoy conseguiremos los materiales que vamos a necesitar y mañana empezaremos la obra" dice Tenten "Me parece bien" dijo Ino "Anotemos lo que vamos a comprar" decía Sakura "Como Ino quería que el tema sea el amor de seguro estaba planeado algo" susurra Sasuke para el y Naruto "Aquí la pregunta es, de quien estará enamorada Ino" dice Sasuke viendo a Naruto.

Casa Namikaze…

"Eh! esta cerrada" dice Naruto mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, en un inesperado encuentro, Naruto siente algo encima de su espalda "Bienvenido Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai mientras se recargaba en la espalda de Naruto "Wa!" grita Naruto "La reunión del consejo estudiantil duro mas de lo normal, pero hare lo mas rápido posible la cena, perdón Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai sonriendo.

"Huh" dice Naruto recuperándose del choque empezando a caminar dentro de la casa "A que viene es reacción" dijo Kurenai siguiendo a Naruto "_Que me pasa, siempre me hace eso, por que diablos mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápidamente_" piensa Naruto tocando su pecho con su mano.

En la cena…

"Hey! Naru-Kun, ya estamos en otoño, que te parece si finalmente nos bañamos juntos" dice Kurenai sonriendo. Ante esto Naruto cae estilo anime sonrojado "Se puede saber que te pasa, te lo pide todos los días" dice Hinata "Cállate!" grita Naruto "Bueno, entonces que te parece si dormimos en la misma cama de ahora en adelante" dijo Kurenai sonriendo. Naruto volvía a caer estilo anime "Kya! Va seguir haciendo eso mientras sigas diciendo cosas así!" le grita Hinata a Kurenai.

"Pero como esta haciendo más frio pensé en usar a Naru-Kun para mantener el calor corporal" dice Kurenai con una mirada seria "Nunca dormiré ni me bañare contigo!" grita Naruto mientras salía de la cocina "La edad de la rebeldía" decía suspirando Kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mas tarde en el baño…

"Estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta, después de preguntarme tantas veces nunca le diré que si" dice Naruto mientras se daba un baño caliente "Además ahora esta su hermana aquí, no podría decirle que si aunque quisiera" dijo Naruto "_Un momento, si llego a decirle que si, enserio se bañaría conmigo_" piensa Naruto.

Imaginación de Naruto…

"Naru-Kun" se escucha la voz de una desnuda Kurenai entrando a la tina, ella solo se acomoda detrás de Naruto recargándose en su espalda "El agua esta bien" susurraba Kurenai al odio de Naruto "El agua se siente mejor cuando estoy contigo" decía Kurenai mientras le daba un abrazo a Naruto.

"Kurenai que haces" dice Naruto "Voy limpiarte y quedaras mas lindo Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai mientras empezaba a tocar a Naruto, sus manos serpenteaban por el cuerpo de Naruto, al final la mano de Kurenai llega a la zona baja de Naruto "No tienes que limpiar ahí, yo puedo hacerlo solo" decía Naruto en jadeos.

De vuelta al presente…

"Cof! Cof! Cof!" tosía Naruto mientras salía debajo del agua "Recién llegue ver una luz blanca" dice Naruto "_Que me esta pasando_" piensa Naruto mientras salía del baño directo a la cocina "_No se que signifique que alguien te guste_" pensaba Naruto "_Pero ella es la única que no puedo dejar de pensar, ya no puedo aguantarlo mas_" pensó Naruto mientras entra en la cocina.

"Ah! Naru-Kun, quieres un poco de manzana" decía Kurenai mientras le ofrecía un pedazo pequeño de manzana "De hoy en adelante, dormiré en una habitación diferente a la de ustedes, iré por un futon" dice Naruto.

"Eh!" exclama Kurenai "Qu… que ahora… quieres comportarte como un caballero" dice Hinata "Naru-Kun dormir solo es aburrido" dijo Kurenai "La verdad no" decía Naruto "Que harás si aparecen fantasmas" dice Kurenai "Los fantasmas no existen" dijo Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Pero Naru-Kun, yo quería dormir contigo hoy" decía Kuenai con un mohín "Quiero dormir, podrían salir por favor" dice Naruto "Si te sientes solo vuelve con nosotras" dijo Kurenai.

"Esto es lo correcto, tengo que disminuir mí tiempo con ella" dice Naruto "Va a decir: estas despierto Naru-Kun" imita Naruto a Kurenai "No quiero gastar más mí tiempo en ella" dijo Naruto. En un momento recuerda un poco de la conversación de la cena _¡"Vamos a dormir en la misma cama" dice Kurenai "Pero tenia pensado en usar a Naru-Kun para mantener el calor corporal" decía Kurenai!_

"_Que soy, un perro, un gato, no me trates como mascota_" piensa Naruto "_Apuesto que no tardara en venir, va decir: estas despierto Naru-Kun y aunque le diga que me esta molestando, ella solo me meterá y se apoderara de mi cama y terminaremos durmiendo en la misma cama_" pensaba Naruto "Así pasa siempre" dice Naruto.

Mas tarde la noche…

"_Ya son casi las 12 am, no se habrá dormido verdad_" piensa Naruto "_Ya va siendo hora, pero si su hermana no se ha dormido, ella no puede venir_" pensó Naruto "_No, después de habérselo dicho así, ella no va venir, pero con esa chica nunca se sabe_" pensaba Naruto "Será mejor dormirme de una vez" dice Naruto mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente, recibe un golpe con un periódico en su cabeza "Por cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir durmiendo!" grita Hinata "Ouch" decía Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza "Si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde!" exclama Hinata.

"Voy a lavarme la cara" decía Naruto mientras entraba a la cocina "Buenos días Naru-Kun" saludaba Kurenai. Naruto observaba con fascinación el bello rostro de Kurenai "Por qué te quedas ahí parado, te sientes bien?" dijo Hinata al ver a Naruto parado en medio de la cocina observando a Kurenai "Si, estoy bien" dice Naruto dirigiéndose al baño "_Al final no vino_" piensa Naruto.

En la preparatoria…

"Ah!" exhalaba Naruto "_Me quede hasta tarde preguntándome si iba a venir_" piensa Naruto "_Espera! Parece como si hubiera querido que ella viniera_" pensó Naruto "_Que diablos estaba esperando, no puede ser verdad_" pensaba Naruto.

"Solo hemos venido cinco hoy" dice Sakura "Sin contar a los que están en los clubes, los demás estaban algo ocupados" dijo Tenten "Pero nuestro mayor problema es que estamos cortos de materiales" decía Sasuke "Nos hace falta lana, papel mache y cartón para hacer las mascaras" dice Ino.

"Que vamos hacer" dice Tenten "Supongo que vamos a tener que comprar los materiales" dijo Sasuke "_Dios, estoy tan cansado_" piensa Naruto "Entonces vayan los tres a comprarlos" dijo Ino "Yo seguiré trabajando aquí con Naruto-Kun" decía Ino. Ante la mirada de desconfianza de Sasuke.

"Por mi no hay problema" dice Tenten "Volveremos tan pronto como podamos" dijo Sakura "No me importa, tarden lo que quieran" decía Ino "Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Naruto-Kun" dice Ino. Cuando Ino voltea hacia el rubio, Naruto se encontraba acostado en el piso dormido "Pero que!" exclama Ino.

"Por qué estas durmiendo, con el trabajo que me costó conseguir esta situación" dijo Ino "Naruto-Kun levántate" decía Ino mientras sacudía a Naruto un poco "Mmm" murmuraba Naruto "Naruto-Kun" dice Ino mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de Naruto.

* * *

**Jo! Jo! Jo! Que mas no espera xD.**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Mas Historia...**

* * *

Capitulo 17 – Rumor

En la preparatoria dentro del salón del comité escolar, se observa a una chica rubia muy cerca del rostro de un chico rubio "Naruto-Kun" dice Ino mientras se acercaba mas al chico rubio "Maldición olvide mi guante de beisbol en el salón" dijo Kiba entrando al salón, pero este se detiene al ver a Ino. Su rostro esta muy cerca al de Naruto, desde lejos parecía que Ino le estaba dando un beso a Naruto.

"Quien… quien esta ahí" dice Ino volteando a la puerta del salón "Oh!" decía Kiba mientras salía del salón "Espera Kiba!" exclama Ino "Ino y Naruto se estaban besando!" gritaba Kiba saliendo del salón "Te equivocas!" exclamo Ino "No lo estaba besando, solo veía su cara mas de cerca" dice Ino. En ese momento Naruto empezaba a despertar "Un beso?" pregunta Naruto medio dormido "Ah!" exclama Ino al ver despierto a Naruto.

"Claro que lo hiciste, sus rostros estaban tocándose!" gritaba Kiba fuera del salón "Estas mintiendo!" grita Ino "Oigan todos, tengo grandes noticias!" grito Kiba mientras empezaba a correr por la escuela "Oye detente!" exclama Ino mientras perseguía a Kiba ¡Dicen que se estaban besando! ¡Imposible! ¡Ino! ¡Con quien! ¡A mi también me gustaba Ino! "_En verdad ella me beso, no recuerdo nada_" pensaba Naruto ¡Esta ahí parado nada mas! ¡De seguro esta sorprendido! ¡Demonios desearía ser el!

Mas tarde en las calles de la cuidad…

"Maldición, mira lo que pasa mientras no estoy alrededor" dice Sasuke "Cielos, me hubiera gustado ver la escena" dijo Sasuke "Si, nunca pensé que Ino tuviera las agallas para eso" decía Kiba "Oigan ya basta!" grita Naruto.

"Y bien como se sintió? Apuesto que fue suave y lujurioso verdad?" dice Sasuke "No, yo quiero saber a que sabían, de seguro los labios de Ino saben a limón" dijo Kiba "Déjenme en paz!" exclama Naruto "Ya les dije que estaba dormido!" grito Naruto "Además Ino dice que no lo hizo, a lo mejor Kiba esta sobre actuando, sabiendo como es el" decía Naruto.

"No, definitivamente ella lo hizo" dice Kiba "Y fue en los labios!" grita Kiba "Él tiene razón, si ella no lo hubiera hecho, para que sale corriendo, además después de eso no regreso al salón" dijo Sasuke "Eso tiene sentido, para que ella quiere esconderse de ti, lo que quiere decir…" decía Kiba "Pero!" exclama Naruto "Lo ves, ahora sabes que los dos sienten lo mismo. Tsk! ya estoy empezando a enojarme" dice Kiba "Como es posible que Naruto consiga novia primero que yo!" grita Kiba enojado.

"Que lindo, tu primer beso lo recibiste de una chica linda, yo quiero que eso me pase" dice Sasuke "Entonces hay un chica con la que quieres un beso?" pregunto Kiba "Eso no se pregunta estúpido!" exclama Naruto dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kiba "Estúpido Naruto! Eso duele!" exclamaba Kiba sobándose la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, es la chica que vive en la casa del Dobe" dice Sasuke "Esa chica puede enseñarme una cosa o dos" dijo Sasuke "Oh!" exclama Kiba sorprendido, mientras que Naruto solo cae estilo anime "Como si ella fuera a darte un beso Teme" decía Naruto.

"Eso suena genial, como es una chica mayor puedes dejar que ella se encargue de todo" dice Kiba "Últimamente me doy cuenta que soy mas del tipo pasivo" dijo Sasuke "Bueno mi casa es por acá" decía Naruto, pero es ignorado por Kiba y Sasuke "Oigan" dice gruñendo Naruto "Como sea" dijo Naruto.

"_Con una chica mayor Eh?_" piensa Naruto mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa "_Ayer no podía sacármela de la mente y hoy_" pensaba Naruto mientras una imagen de Ino besándolo se le viene a la mente "_Maldición esto es demasiado confuso_" pensó Naruto.

"Pero en verdad nos besamos, no recuerdo nada, pero Kiba parece estar muy seguro de ello" dice Naruto "_Lo único que recuerdo, es lo que dijo Ino después de que despertara y la cara sonrojada de Ino, nunca antes la había visto así_" piensa Naruto "Pero si en realidad nos besamos tendré que hacerme responsable por lo que hice" dijo Naruto "Aunque fue ella la que me beso" decía Naruto "Tendré algo de que hacerme responsable?" se pregunta Naruto.

"Ya llegue" dice Naruto entrando a su casa "Bienvenido Naru-kun" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa "Hoy cenaremos udon" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "_Me pregunto si a ella ya la habrán besado_" piensa Naruto mientras observa a Kurenai entrar en la cocina.

A la hora de la cena…

"_Ella esta en universidad y es muy bonita, lo mas seguro es que si_" piensa Naruto "Bon Appetit!" exclama Hinata emocionaba comenzando a comer "_Los labios de una chica, me pregunto si serán mas suaves que los de un chico_" pensaba Naruto "_Los de ella son gruesos y rojos, se ven suaves_" pensó Naruto al observar a Kurenai "Oye, por que observas tanto a mi hermana!" grita Hinata "Prefieres comer otra cosa Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai "No gracias, así estoy bien, solo tengo algunas cosas en mi cabeza" dijo Naruto dejando confundidas a Kurenai y Hinata.

Más tarde en la sala…

"Ayer estabas muy extraño, que rayos estará pasando por tu mente y aun te estas preguntando que se siente gustarle a alguien" dice Hinata "Ya no" dijo Naruto "Entonces que te preocupa, eres tan reservado" decía Hinata "Esta ves no es sobre gustarte alguien, esta vez es sobre besarse" dice Naruto mientras veía la TV tranquilamente "Besarse!" exclama Hinata "Todavía sigues pensando en lo del café, te dije que fue un accidente!" dijo Hinata.

"Estoy hablando de besarse en los labios" dice Naruto "Primero era sobre si te gusta una chica, ahora sobre como besar a una chica, que te sucede!" exclama Hinata "Por qué siempre piensas cosas raras" dijo Naruto "También Hina-Chan se encuentra en esa edad" susurraba Kurenai detrás de la puerta de la sala.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria…

"Ah!… no pude dormir anoche tampoco" dice Naruto entrando al salón ¡Oigan el novio de Ino ya llego! ¡No digan eso! ¡Como, ese perdedor! ¡Namikaze, no sabia que la tenias contigo! "Lo siento, por todo lo que grite ayer, el rumor se expandió" dice Kiba "Deberías aprovechar esto y salir con ella Dobe" dijo Sasuke "Ah?" decía Naruto "Ya les dije, yo no hice nada!" exclama Ino "Tranquila Ino" dice Sakura "Kiba salto conclusiones, no hay forma de que yo haga eso!" exclamo Ino.

Mas tarde en el salón del comité escolar…

"Ino necesito la opinión de los trajes de la casa embru…" pero antes de que Naruto terminara, Ino había salido corriendo del lugar "Parece que en verdad te odia" dice Shikamaru "Nadie entiende a las mujeres" dijo Sasuke "Pensaba que enserio le gustabas a Ino" decía Sasuke "Ella esconde algo" dice Shikamaru.

"_Aun así, si ella no hubiera hecho nada, no estaría evitándome de esa manera, entonces si lo hizo, por que esta tratando de negarlo, pero algo es cierto, si paso o no Ino esta molesta por eso, si tan solo pudiera quitar el rumor rápidamente de la preparatoria, pero Ino es la única que sabe que paso en realidad_" piensa Naruto. En una vuelta de calle, en una esquina se encontraba Ino esperando a Naruto "Necesito hablar contigo, tienes tiempo?" pregunta Ino.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar n.n**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo Nuevo!**

* * *

Capitulo 18 – Petición

"Ino?" pregunta Naruto "Solo ven conmigo por favor" decía Ino mientras empezaba a caminar "Seguro" dice Naruto empezando a seguirla "_Que pasa con esa actitud, ella esta enojada no?_" piensa Naruto "Estará así por el rumor de que nos besamos, pero a lo mejor eso no paso, bueno, gracias al rumor es como si lo hubiéramos hecho" pensaba Naruto.

"_De seguro quiere desquitarse conmigo por eso, por que diablos me meto en tantos problemas, alguien allá arriba me odia en verdad_" pensó Naruto "Por aquí Naruto-Kun" dice Ino. Unos minutos después de caminata llegan a un pequeño parque.

"Un parque?" dice Naruto "Si entramos al túnel, ahí nadie podrá vernos" dijo Ino "Vamos entrar ahí" decía Naruto algo nervioso "_Esta oscuro y estrecho, acaso querrá asesinarme_" piensa Naruto nervioso "He estado pensando, que deberíamos dejar de hablarnos por una semana" dice Ino.

"Lo siento por eso, si tan solo no hubiera dejado que se esparciera ese rumor, eso me pasa por quedarme dormido" dice Naruto suspirando "Puedes decirles a todos lo que gustes Ino, a mí no me molesta que hablen a mis espaldas" dijo Naruto.

"Pero que dices Naruto-Kun, la mejor manera de pasar esto por alto, es dejarlo pasar" dice Ino "Estas enojada conmigo por lo sucedido Ino?" pregunta Naruto "Por qué habría de estarlo, eso fue un malentendido, con lo que si estoy enojada es con los tontos de las prepa que se rieron de mi en mi cara!" grita Ino enojada.

"Tuvieron el descaro de reírse de mi, eso es lo que mas enojada me tiene" dice Ino "_Por eso estaba enojada_" piensa Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "_Por lo menos no esta enojada conmigo_" pensaba Naruto "Como lo negamos, solo le echamos mas leña al fuego" dijo Ino "Por eso debemos demostrarles que no hay nada entre nosotros" decía Ino "Así que por eso dijiste lo de dejarnos hablar por una semana, vaya, es un buena idea" dice Naruto.

"Así es, no nos hablaremos por una semana" dice Ino "_Ahora que lo pienso este lugar es muy estrecho para los dos_" piensa Naruto "_Quizá estoy pensando demasiado, pero siento el calor de Ino sobre m_i" pensó Naruto.

"_No! puedo escuchar mi corazón latiendo, maldición de seguro el escucho eso_" piensa Ino nerviosa "_Su piel parece tan suave, debería de hablar con ella no_?" pensaba Naruto "_Por qué diablos toda mujer tiene que oler tan bien_" pensó Naruto. Al estar tan cerca de Ino puede olfatear un olor a violetas.

"No tienes más preguntas Naruto-Kun, si es así será mejor que me retire" dice Ino "Cuál es tu comida favorita?" pregunta Naruto. Ante esto Ino solo cae estilo anime con una gotita en su cabeza.

"Me gusta el takoyaki, que clase de pregunta tan estúpida es esa!" grita Ino. Naruto solo la observa con una gotita estilo anime, en ese momento tres chicas de preparatoria pueden verse cerca del túnel "Esas chicas son de nuestra clase" dice Ino "Guarda silencio" dice Ino mientras empuja más a Naruto para dentro del túnel.

"Esto no es bueno se están acercando mucho, si nos miran juntos dentro del túnel, pensaran mal y ya no podremos quitar el rumor" dice Ino. En una idea repentina, Ino se lanza hacia Naruto, tumbándolo hacia el fondo del túnel, en la caída, Ino cae sobre el cuerpo del Naruto.

"Eh? Ino que haces" dice Naruto sonrojado "Si nos encuentran aquí habrá mas rumores" dijo Ino "Guarda silencio un momento por favor" decía Ino "Necesitamos ir mas adentro" dice Ino "Claro, pero… estamos al final ya" dijo Naruto mientras veía al par de niñas de 6 años que se asomaban.

"Debemos ir para el otro lado" dice Naruto "Pero por allá están las chicas de nuestra clase" dijo Ino "Debemos ir al medio, ahí debemos quedarnos y guardar silencio" decía Naruto. En un movimiento malo del pie de Ino, ella cayo hacia el frente, cayendo sobre Naruto "Ino estas demasiado cerca" dice Naruto debajo de Ino sonrojado "N…no me susurres al odio Ah!" gemía por lo bajo Ino.

"_Algo se siente caliente, aunque es agradable y suave, esto es incomodo, por cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí_" piensa Naruto "No te muevas tanto Naruto-Kun" dice Ino "_Huele realmente bien, enserio toda mujer huele así_" pensaba Naruto.

Una hora mas tarde…

"Ya oscureció" dice Naruto mientras salía del túnel junto con Ino "Estoy entumecida, ese lugar es muy estrecho" dijo Ino "Debemos ir a un juego en que te puedas mover por un tiempo, que tal los columpios" decia Naruto.

"Si, están cerca, me pregunto cual debo elegir" dice Ino "Me pregunto si sabe que solo estaba bromeando" dijo Naruto "Tengo tiempo que no me subía a un columpio" decía Ino mientras subía al columpio y empezaba a andar "Hace tanto tiempo que no me subía a uno" dice Ino sonriendo.

"_Mi imagen sobre ella a cambiado_" piensa Naruto "Yo creía que no te gustaban las cosas infantiles y no ensuciarte" dice Naruto "Ah? Por que lo dices, esto es divertido" dijo Ino riendo "Además, yo con mi mama siembro casi todo el tiempo flores, lo de ensuciarme estoy acostumbrada" decía Ino sonriendo.

"Vamos Naruto-Kun sube tú también" decía Ino riendo "Sabes, he querido preguntarte algo" dice Naruto "Realmente nos besamos?" pregunta Naruto. En ese momento en lo alto del columpio Ino da un salto cayendo de pie frente a los columpios.

Se voltea Ino sonriendo "Cual te gustaría que fuera la respuesta" dice Ino. Naruto solo pone una cara de sorpresa "Solo bromeaba" dijo Ino mientras tomaba su bolso "Te acompañare a casa" decía Naruto saliendo de la sorpresa "No te preocupes mi casa está cerca de aquí" dice Ino empezando a caminar "Nos vemos mañana Naruto-Kun" dijo Ino despidiéndose "_Lo bueno es que ella no me odia_" piensa Naruto.

Mas tarde en la casa Namikaze…

"Ya llegue" dice Naruto entrando en la casa "Bienvenido Naru-Kun, estabas tardando demasiado, ya estaba preocupada, mmm" dijo Kurenai "Naru-Kun, te ves algo diferente" decía Kurenai "Ah?" responde Naruto "Parece como si estuvieras mas relajado, a lo mejor te quitaste un problema de encima" dice Kurenai "Enserio, yo creo que se mira igual, a veces dices cosas sin sentido hermana" dijo Hinata "Eso fue cruel Hina-Chan" decía Kurenai en un puchero "_Si supieras la razón que tiene Kurenai Hinata_" piensa Naruto.

Desde entonces…

"Oh! Naruto llegaste" dice Kiba viendo entrar al salón al rubio "Ino tu esposo acaba de llegar" dijo Kiba mientras ella solo lo ignora "Oye no me ignores!" grita Kiba.

_Desde entonces ni contacto visual hicimos… _

"Esta tabla como va Shikamaru" dice Naruto enseñándole su cuaderno "Serás molesto" responde Shikamaru "Vamos Ino debemos ir" dijo Sakura "Si iré Sakura no tienes que sacudirme" decía Ino.

5 días después…

"Sabías que Gai-Sensei usa una peluca" hablaban un grupo de chicos, mientras eran escuchados por Naruto "Enserio" responde un chico "Si eso me contaron" responde otro chico.

Ha pasado una semana…

"Ah! por fin llegue" dice Naruto entrando al salón "_Por culpa de Hinata llegue tarde_" piensa Naruto "Buenos días Naruto-kun" dijo Ino "Ah? O si buenos días Ino" decía Naruto sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden Comentar!**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Nuevo Cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 19 – Fiebre

"Te vas a quedar a dormir con una amiga?" pregunta Naruto "Así es" responde Hinata "Va haber una lluvia de meteoritos esta noche, me quedare a dormir con una amiga para por verlos" dice Hinata "Mmm" responde Naruto "Ustedes ya no están durmiendo juntos, así que por una noche deberían estar bien" dijo Hinata.

"Bueno, estoy segura que una bestia como tu saltaría a su cama cuando no este yo para vigilar" dice Hinata "Claro que no! Jamás haría eso!" exclama Naruto "Si claro, apuesto a que estas pensando en un lindo cuerpo te calentara la noche fría" dijo Hinata "Por qué diablos me dices a mi esto, no deberías decírselo a ella" decía Naruto señalando a Kurenai la cual estaba lavando los traste.

"Me iré derecho a la casa de mi amiga después de la escuela" dice Hinata "Por favor compórtate lo mejor posible" dijo Hinata "Que se lo digas a ella!" exclama Naruto señalando a Kurenai "Que te diviertas" decía Kurenai sonriendo.

Mas tarde en la preparatoria…

"_Solo seremos nosotros dos esta noche, bueno teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando_" piensa Naruto.

Imaginación de Naruto…

"Hare que este día sea el mejor de tu vida Naru-Kun, así que nos bañaremos juntos" decía Kurenai mientras entraba el baño desnuda, ya con Naruto dentro de la tina.

"Me sentía tan sola estas noches, durmamos juntos hoy Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai mientras vestía un diminuto pijama, dejaba mucho a la vista, ella solo abrazaba al rubio apretándolo con sus pechos.

De regreso a la realidad…

"Es la primera vez que estaríamos solo desde que Hinata llego a la casa, si ella hiciera eso mi corazón de seguro explotara" dice sonrojado Naruto "Ya llegue" dijo Naruto entrando a la casa "Bienvenido a casa Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai ligeramente sonrojada "Te pusiste la falda de Hinata" dice Naruto señalando la diminuta falda que traía Kurenai la cual dejaba a la vista los muslo de ella y parte de sus bragas rojas.

"Imposible! He andado así todo el día" dice Kurenai sonrojada "Como sea aquí esta tu ropa limpia" dijo Kurenai sonrojada señalando la ropa de Naruto "Por qué la olla está rebosando" decía Naruto mientras veía la olla de la cocina tirando agua.

"Que pasa con ella" dice Naruto "Algo no anda bien aquí" dijo Naruto "Por qué diablos esta tu ropa interior aquí!" grita Naruto mientras veía en su habitación mucha ropa interior de Kurenai tiradas "Que pasa Naru-Kun, AH!" exclama Kurenai al ver la ropa "Por qué tienes mi ropa interior" decía Kurenai sonrojada mientras veía acusadoramente a Naruto "No te hagas la inocente y no me mires así!" exclama Naruto.

Más tarde en la cocina…

"_Me está tomando el pelo solo por que estamos solo_" piensa Naruto mientras daba un bocado a su cena, en ese momento la cara del rubio se vuelve morada "Pasa algo Naru-Kun?" pregunta Kurenai sonrojada "Esto sabe horrible, probaste la comida antes de hacerla" decía Naruto "Si lo hice pero…" dice Kurenai sonrojada con los ojos llorosos "_Kawaii_" piensa Naruto "Está bien no pasa nada" dijo Naruto sonrojado "Iré a tomar un baño" decía Naruto saliendo de la cocina.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasara" dice Naruto mientras entraba a la tina "Ella es el tipo de persona que hace todo perfecto" dijo Naruto "No tengo idea de lo que esté pasando por su cabeza" decía Naruto mientras se sumergía en al agua "Ah! el agua esta fría" dice Naruto saliendo de la tina.

Minutos mas tarde…

"Kurenai porque el agua de la tina no esta caliente" dice Naruto entrando a la habitación de Kurenai, al entrar observa a Kurenai sentada en el suelo, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro "_Su cara esta sonrojada, sus ojos están anhelantes_" piensa Naruto "Lo hare ahora mismo" dijo Kurenai mientras se levantaba "Está bien, lo hare yo mismo" decía Naruto mientras salía de la habitación, en ese momento Kurenai abraza por la espalda a Naruto.

"Huh? Oye?" pregunta Naruto por la sorpresa "Naru-Kun" susurraba Kurenai con un sonrojo en su rostro "_Ella se siente caliente, espera caliente_" piensa Naruto. Kurenai suelta a Naruto cayendo al piso, ella respiraba agitadamente, su rostro ahora está completamente rojo "Kurenai estas" pregunta Naruto "Ah! Ah! Ah!" respiraba agitada Kurenai.

"Estas ardiendo, tienes fiebre" dice Naruto mientras tocaba la frente de Kurenai con su mano "Estoy bien, el baño necesita" decía Kurenai "Olvida el baño ocupas recostarte" dijo Naruto "No puedo… no puedo moverme" decía agitada Kurenai "Vamos te cargare a tu cuarto" dice Naruto levantando a Kurenai "_Vaya a pesar de todo ella es muy liviana_" piensa Naruto.

"Bien necesitas descansar" dice Naruto mientras ponía a Kurenai en su cama "Naru-Kun podrías ayudarme a cambiarme, el uniforme es muy incómodo" decía Kurenai "Claro" dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación.

"Me pregunto si esto estará bien" dice Naruto mientras buscaba ropa ligera para Kurenai "Necesito una toalla para secar su frente, una bola de hielo, habrá medicina todavía" dijo Naruto mientras buscaba por la casa "Esta medicina es para después de la cena, tendré que hacer una sopa de pollo" decía Naruto entrando a la habitación.

"Ah!" exclama Naruto al entrar. Kurenai estaba sentada en la cama con solo bragas y su sostén rojo, todavía traía la falda en sus piernas y su blusa en la cintura "Espera un minuto, por qué diablos estas levantada" dice Naruto "Necesito secarme el sudor" susurraba Kurenai. Su cara cada vez estaba más roja, su temperatura aumentaba por igual.

"El sudor de mi espalda, por favor Naru-Kun" susurraba Kurenai "Lo hare, solo acuéstate no ocupas hacer esfuerzo" dice Naruto "_Vamos me siento salido como de un manga_" piensa Naruto "_Que espalda tan blanca_" pensaba Naruto mientras pasaba un trapo mojado por la espalda de Kurenai.

"_La razón por las que hacia todas esas cosas hoy fue por la fiebre_" piensa Naruto "Gracias Naru-Kun" susurraba Kurenai mientras cerraba sus ojos "_Hay que admitirlo, ella es muy hermosa, el hombre que se case con ella enserio será un hombre con suerte_" pensaba Naruto observando a Kurenai dormir.

Más tarde…

"Esta bueno" susurraba Kurenai "Solo es sopa de pollo" decía Naruto "Es la primera vez que como algo que cocinas" dice Kurenai muy bajo "Lo siento, soy tu maid pero…" dijo Kurenai "Oye! En primera tú no eres mi maid, tú te autoproclamaste cuando llegaste, sabes que jamás me preocupe por eso, ahorita solo necesitas descansar" dice Naruto.

"_Algo está muy mal aquí, ella siempre tenía esa humildad, generalmente solo me hace bromas_" piensa Naruto "Mañana es sábado, puedes descansar todo lo que desees, que te mejores" decía Naruto "Disculpa por tenerte haciendo todo esto" dice Kurenai muy bajo "Lo siento tanto, enserio lo sien…" pero Kurenai no pudo terminar, el cansancio la había dominado dejándola dormida al instante.

"Desde que llego ella ha estado haciendo todos los quehaceres de la casa, creo que se ha estado exigiendo demasiado" piensa Naruto mientras observa el sueño de Kurenai "Que debo hacer, necesito vigilarla, creo que no hay otra opción, Hinata me matara si me encuentra dormido en el cuarto con ella" dice Naruto. El sale en busca de un futon para ponerlo a lado de la cama de Kurenai "Cierto hoy hay una lluvia de meteoritos, desearía que se mejorara" decía Naruto.

En la madrugada…

Kurenai empezaba abrir sus ojos "Necesito ir al baño" dice Kurenai. Cuando puso su vista en el suelo observo a Naruto durmiendo "Gracias Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai mientras se le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

Más tarde, en la mañana…

Naruto empezaba abrir sus ojos, al observar la cama se dio cuenta que Kurenai no estaba, salió rápido de su futon en busca de Kurenai, cuando llego a la cocina observo a Kurenai haciendo el desayuno "Ya puedes levantarte?" pregunta Naruto "Estoy bien, mi fiebre ya se fue" responde sonriendo Kurenai "Ya llegue" se escucha la voz de Hinata entrando a la casa "Pero ayer tu fiebre estaba muy alta" dice Naruto.

"Estoy bien mi fiebre ya se fue ves" dice Kurenai mientras pega su frente con la de Naruto. En ese momento Hinata entraba a la cocina observando lo sucedido "Sabias que eras un perro!" grita Hinata lanzando un golpe contra Naruto "Por qué esto es culpa mía?" pregunta Naruto sobándose el golpe.

"Hermana el miso esta saldo y picante, aunque la sopa de pollo está muy buena" dice Hinata "Enserio?" pregunta Kurenai "_Creo que no está del todo bien todavía_" piensa Naruto.

* * *

**No olviden Comentar!**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Uno Mas Arriba!**

* * *

Capitulo 20 – Aventura En La Preparatoria

"Bueno me voy" decía Kurenai en la puerta "Espera un momento!" grita Naruto "Aun no te has recuperado del todo de tu fiebre" dice Naruto "Yo iré a comprar lo que necesites, tu debes descansar" dijo Naruto "Pero sabes lo que necesitamos, sabes lo que es?" pregunta Kurenai "Si es si, iré contigo" responde Naruto "Te preocupas demasiado" dice Kurenai sonriendo.

"Entonces hermana, cuanto mas piensas quedarte en este lugar?" pregunta Hinata "Para siempre si es posible" responde Kurenai seriamente "No digas una estupidez así como una expresión tan seria!" exclama Hinata "No es posible que puedas hacer eso!" grita Hinata.

"Hace cuantos meses crees que estamos aquí" dice Hinata "Ah! ya entiendo, quieres decir que ha estado muy aburrido por que no podemos dormir con Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai "No es eso!" grita Hinata "Solo intento ser razonable, pero tu eres muy irracional" decía Hinata "Hai Hai Hai" dice Kurenai algo aburrida.

"No importa que tan bueno sea vivir aquí, tarde o temprano tendremos que irnos de aquí" dice Hinata. Las dos mujeres no se percataron que detrás de la pared Naruto las escuchaba atentamente "Entonces puedes irte tu sola a casa" dijo Kurenai "Como sea, tendremos que terminar esta escapada de casa" decía Hinata "Si claro" dice Kurenai sarcásticamente "_Así que ya están pensando en eso_" pensaba Naruto.

En el mercado…

"Has estado muy callado últimamente" dice Kurenai "Huh?" exclama Naruto "Estas bien, te contagie la fiebre" decía Kurenai "Al fin y al cabo estamos en una cita, deberías estar con más ánimo" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Esto no es una cita" dice Naruto "Oh! 99 yens la docena de huevos" dijo Kurenai buscando por los pasillos.

"Yo lo llevare" dice Naruto mientras cargaba las bolsas "No están pesadas" dijo Kurenai "Sabes que no soy un niño verdad" decía Naruto con una gotita estilo anime "Entonces aceptare tu oferta" dice Kurenai sonriendo "Ah! saquémonos una tiras de fotos Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai "Ah?" exclama Naruto "Vamos rápido" dijo Kurenai.

"Es la primera vez que te sacas fotos con una chica Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai burlonamente "Hmm!" exclama Naruto "Ja! Acerté" exclama Kurenai sonriendo "Eso que tiene que ver" dice Naruto "Oh! vamos que pasa, sonríe" dijo Kurenai. Pero Naruto no ponía una sonrisa para nada, un descuido de Naruto, Kurenai le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, en ese momento la maquina empezaba a tomar fotos.

"Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo" dice Naruto sonrojado "Eso fue por cuidar de mi" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Aquí están las tuyas" decía Kurenai mientras le entregaba la tira de fotos "Tengo un mal presentimiento, no me gusta mucho la evidencia" dice Naruto viendo las fotos.

"Pero si las fotos salieron muy bien" decía Kurenai sonriendo "Oh! es cierto pronto será el festival en tu preparatoria verdad" dice Kurenai "Tienen ya todo listo, espero con ansias ver lo que ustedes harán" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Déjame decirte esto bien claro, solo los tutores de los estudiantes pueden entrar" dice Naruto.

"Entonces yo puedo entrar" dice Kurenai "El tutor de quien eres tu, no hay forma de que entres" dijo Naruto "Entonces no poder ver la casa encantada" decía Kurenai "En verdad tenia ganas de verla" dice Kurenai "No importa lo que digas, reglas son reglas" dijo Naruto.

"Ya se!" exclama Kurenai "Vamos a verla ahora mismo" dice Kurenai "De que estás hablando!" decía Naruto observando la mirada seria de Kurenai "Que? Estas hablando enserio" dijo Naruto. En ese momento Kurenai empieza a correr hacia la preparatoria "Estas bromeando! oye no corras" dice Naruto siguiendo a Kurenai "Oh no! hay un guardia de seguridad en la entrada" decía Kurenai.

"Bueno yo puedo entrar diciendo que olvide un libro o algo así" dice Naruto "Enserio, entonces separémonos, nos veremos adentro" dijo Kurenai "Ah? pero como vas a…" pero antes de que Naruto terminara Kurenai ya había saltado la cerca como si nada "Vaya, eso fue sorprendente" decía Naruto sorprendido "Oye chico escuche un grito" dice el guardia llegando con Naruto "No es nada, solo vine por un libro, podría entrar" dijo Naruto.

Dentro de la preparatoria…

"Que vacía esta la prepa en los días libres" dice Naruto "Oh! que pasa Naruto-Kun, viniste a buscar un libro" decía Shizune saliendo de la sala de profesores "Así es" responde Naruto "_Parece que la prepa no está del todo vacía, los clubes aun tienen actividades, me pregunto si ella estará bien, como ande deambulando por ahí podrían atraparla_" piensa Naruto.

Momento más tarde Naruto encuentra a Kurenai, el problema era que Kurenai estaba vistiendo un uniforme de la preparatoria, aunque este le quedaba algo chico "Pero qué diablos haces" dice Naruto "Y como me veo Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai "Me veo como una estudiante de tu escuela?" preguntaba Kurenai modelando el uniforme.

"Entra al salón que pasaría si un profesor te ve así" dice Naruto jalando del brazo a Kurenai "No me jales tan fuerte Naru-Kun vas a sacarme el uniforme" dijo Kurenai "De dónde diablos sacaste el uniforme?" pregunta Naruto "Estaba dentro de una canasta en un club" responde Kurenai "Desde cuando los uniformes de nuestra preparatoria son tan sexy" decía Naruto mientras entraba al aula donde iba Naruto

"Esas cosas de ahí son las que usaran en el festival Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai viendo gran variedad de objetos "Esas son" dijo Naruto "Vaya los disfraces parecen reales, habrá salido muy caros" decía Kurenai mirando algunos disfraces y máscaras "En realidad no, yo las hice" dice Naruto "Ah!" exclama Kurenai sorprendida "Que? Se me dan bien las manualidades" dijo Naruto "Mi madre era muy buena en manualidades, mi padre dice que yo lo herede de ella" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es sorprendente Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai alegremente mientras abrazaba a Naruto "_Me ha felicitado_" piensa Naruto sonrojado "Bueno ya tuviste suficiente, es hora de volver a casa, será mejor que te vistas y devuelvas esa ropa" dice Naruto.

"Ah! esta bien, voltea para otro lado" dice Kurenai mientras empezaba a desvestirse "Por qué diablos te cambias aquí?" pregunta Naruto "No sería raro entrar al vestidor" responde Kurenai "Naruto-Kun" se escucha la voz de Shizune "Escóndete bajo el escritorio del maestro" susurra Naruto.

"Que paso Naruto-Kun acabo de escuchar un ruido" dice Shizune "A es que se me acabe de caer una mascara y se rompió" dijo Naruto "Con que eso paso" decía Shizune mientras debajo de la mesa Kurenai sonreía divertida "_Naru-Kun ha cambiado, generalmente él se sorprendida mucho o gritaba cuando me le insinuaba, ahora ni se inmuta_" pensaba Kurenai sonriendo.

Mas tarde en la calle…

"Es como si de pronto te volvieras más masculino Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai viendo fijamente a Naruto "Que?" pregunta Naruto "Si tan solo hubiera nacido 4 años después, podría ir contigo en esta preparatoria todos los días Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai ante la sorpresa de Naruto "Solo bromeaba, vamos a casa" dijo Kurenai "Entrare a ese festival aunque sea lo ultimo que haya" dice decidida Kurenai "Preferiría que no lo hiciera" dijo Naruto.

No muy lejos de los dos, una limosina negra los espiaba de cerca, una mujer de pelo violeta y lentes negros los observaba "Por fin te encontré" dice la mujer de pelo violeta con un sonrisa.

* * *

**Se Acepta todo tipo de Comentarios**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo Subido!**

* * *

Capitulo 21 – Festival Escolar

En la casa Namikaze…

"Realmente piensas ir al festival" decía Hinata "Solo tutores y familiares pueden entrar cierto?" decía Hinata "Además no te había dicho Naruto-Kun que no fueras" dijo Hinata "Está bien, está bien, nunca me dejan hacer nada" decía Kurenai con un mohín. En ese momento suena el timbre, desde la ventana se puede observar una lujosa limosina negra enfrente de la casa "Alguien toca" dice Hinata "Tal vez sea el cartero" decía Kurenai "Ya voy!" exclama Kurenai.

Cuando abre la puerta, una mujer aparece, de pelo violeta largo rizado que caía libremente por su espalda, de ojos cafés claros, ella tiene un cuerpo perfecto, pechos D-Taza, una cintura en forma de reloj de arena y largas y sensuales piernas. Vestía un vestido sin mangas corto, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, traía unas botas altas negras hasta las rodillas, traía puesto unos guantes negros hasta los codos, una bufanda negra sobre su cuello "Que tal" decía la mujer con ternura. Una cara de espanto apareció en los rostros de Hinata y Kurenai.

En la preparatoria…

El festival empezaba el día de hoy, todos los alumnos y familiares visitaban cada salón viendo cada espectáculo hecho por el grupo, en el salón de Namiakaze Naruto "Groah!" se escucha un rugido "Kya!" exclama una chica saliendo salón "Que miedo!" grito otra chica.

"Esta mascara si funciona" decía Kiba quitándose la máscara de un hombre lobo "Chicos es hora de cambiar" dice Tenten "Es hora de que las chicas se cambien, así que por favor salgan un momento" dijo Ino. Ella vestía un vestido negro de manga larga, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos tacones negros, en su cabeza una diadema con orejas que parecen alas de vampiro.

"Que linda" decía Kiba con corazones en los ojos "Cuando diablos consiguió tener listo ese disfraz" dice Sasuke "Buen trabajo Naruto-Kun" dijo Ino con un sonrojo "Gracias" dice Naruto. El vestía un pantalón negro de vestir con unos zapatos negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga de forma informal, con una capa negra.

"Aquí tienes un jugo Naruto-Kun, gracias a tus disfraces nuestra clase es muy popular" dice Ino "No fue gran cosa" dijo Naruto mientras miraba por todos los lados "Por que sigues mirando por los alrededores?" pregunta Ino "No es nada" responde Naruto "_Por qué en estos momentos es en los que ella aparece_" piensa Naruto.

"Oie! Sakura, soy yo o Naruto se mira muy lindo, siento que algo ha cambiado en el" decía Tenten en un susurro "Ahora que lo dices, creo que él se ha vuelto más directo y tranquilo, pero quien dice que el es lindo" dice Sakura con un sonrojo. Tenten sonriendo al ver al sonrojo de Sakura "Muy bien chicas prepárense" dijo Ino "Quiero ser el fantasma" decía Tenten sonriendo "Tenten recuerda que el fantasma será Shion" dijo Ino.

Mas tarde en un pasillo de la preparatoria…

"Donde iremos primero?" pregunta Shikamaru viendo todos los espectáculos por los alumnos "K-ON y la banda de Bronce estarán en el gimnasio en la tarde, pero eso a quien le importa!" exclama Sasuke "Naruto esa chica va venir verdad?" pregunta Kiba "Eso es lo que hemos estado esperando Dobe" dice Sasuke "Ah?" exclama Naruto confundido.

"Ella no va venir, le dije que no viniera" dice Naruto "Ah? Por que dirías algo así!" grito Kiba enojado "Estas mintiendo, di que estas mintiendo Dobe, no me hagas hacerte puré!" gritaba Sasuke "Si ella estará aquí solo causaría problemas" dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

De pronto un fantasma sale a un lado de Naruto "Naruto-Kun" dice el fantasma en voz siniestra "Wa!" gritaron aterrados Kiba y Sasuke. Naruto y Shikamaru solo miraban esto con un gotita estilo anime "Kya! lo siento no quería asustarlos" dijo una chica quitándose el disfraz fantasma. Era rubia platino con ojos purpuras, vestía el típico uniforme escolar, a pesar de su edad tenia un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado "Shion?" pregunta Naruto.

"Lo siento Naruto-Kun no quería asustarte" dice Shion "No te preocupes, no pasa nada, igual yo hice ese disfraz, no me asuste para nada" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Necesito un favor Naruto-Kun" decía Shion con una mira suplicante "Por qué el Dobe siempre consigue chicas lindas" dice Sasuke deprimido "Primero la chica que vive en su casa, después la chica más bella de la preparatoria Ino y ahora también la llamada princesa de la prepa Shion, te odio Naruto" dijo Kiba deprimido.

Minutos mas tarde…

Se ve a Naruto con el traje de fantasma puesto caminado por el pasillo _¡Que diablos es eso! ¡Es un fantasma! ¡Kawaii!_ "A veces odio ser demasiado caballeroso, aunque no es como si me importara" dice Naruto caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

Momentos antes…

"A la 1 pm va presentarse K-ON en el gimnasio por favor, es algo que no puedo perderme por nada del mundo" dice Shion con ojos suplicantes "Pero si se lo digo a Ino no creo que me deje ir" dijo Shion "Oh! Eso es verdad" decía Kiba "Hazte pasar por ella como el fantasma Dobe" dice Sasuke "Mientras estas en eso invitaremos Kurenai al festival" dijo Kiba "Así pasaremos el festival con ella" decía Sasuke.

"Son unos…" dice Naruto enojado mirando a Sasuke y Kiba "Mientras no hables estoy segura que nadie notara la diferencia" dijo Shion "Lo hare, pero solo por que me has ayudado mucho" decía Naruto "Gracias Naruto-Kun" dice Shion con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naruto "Eres un maldito suertudo!" gritaban Sasuke y Kiba enojados.

Ahora…

"Espero y no lo noten" dice Naruto entrando al salón donde estaban las chicas "Shion, donde te metiste?" pregunta Ino "Bienvenida Shion" dijo Tenten con su disfraz de bruja "Sabes que no debes dejar tu puesto" decía Tenten "Bueno tampoco es como si tuviéramos algún cliente, la mayoría debe estar en el gimnasio viendo a K-ON" dice Tenten.

"Shion tu eres una fan de la vocalista no?" pregunta Ino "Lastima que no puedas ir" dice Ino "_Esto sí que es estúpido, me debes una muy grande Shion_" piensa Naruto "Bueno no tendremos ningún cliente por un rato, descansemos un momento" decía Ino.

"_Un descanso, entonces no tenia sentido haber esto hecho_" piensa Naruto "Ahora que no hay chicos, quiero preguntarles algo" dice Tenten "Soy yo o siento que mis pechos son mas grandes" dijo Tenten "_Genial! Y yo decía que Kurenai era un tortura_" pensaba Naruto "_Por qué rayos hablan de esto en un momento como este_" pensó Naruto.

"Enserio son mas grandes" dice Tenten "Yo no lo noto mucho" dijo Sakura algo enojada "Tu eres plana Sakura" decía Ino "Creo que Ino las tiene más grande que las demás" dice Tenten "Claro! después de todo soy adulta" dijo Ino sonriendo "Comprobemos eso" decía Tenten lazándose a Ino "Déjame ver! déjame der!" dice Tenten jalando a Ino.

"Suéltame Tenten!" exclama Ino. En un jalon Tenten se lleva parte del vestido de Ino dejando ver un sostén purpura "Oh! son grandes" dice Tenten con sorpresa "No son tanto" dijo Sakura con enojo "_De seguir aquí, esto se volverá un problema_" piensa Naruto sonrojado.

"Vaya Ino ya creció, capas y ya puede elegir a uno de los chicos para novio" dice Tenten "Pero que dices!" exclama Ino "Oh! parece que a Ino ya le gusta alguien" dijo Tenten con burla "Déjala en paz Tenten, ambas sabemos que a Ino le gusta Naruto" decía Sakura "Quieren dejar de hablar de eso!" grita Ino sonrojada "Pero te gusta verdad" dice Tenten "Bueno no es que lo odie, es solo que…" decía Ino sonrojada.

En ese momento Ino ve los pies del traje de fantasma, se da cuenta que los zapatos no son los de una chica sino los de un chico "Kya!" grita Ino "Un chico viste el traje de fantasma!" exclama Ino "Un chico?" se pregunta Tenten "Que no es Shion?" se pregunta Sakura.

"_Oh no_" piensa Naruto "Y yo hablando de pechos y todo" dice Tenten sonrojada "Yo lo mato!" grito Sakura con enojo "Dime donde esta Shion!" exclama con enojo Sakura. Pero en ese momento un grito se escucha a lo lejos "Donde esta la casa embrujada!" gritaba una chica de pelo negro ondulado de ojos rojos con un labial rojo corriendo desesperadamente.

"Un cliente" dice Tenten "Debemos prepararnos" dijo Ino "Espera Kurenai crees que puedes escapar de mi" decía una chica de pelo violeta ondulado de ojos cafés claro "Vas a trabajar para mi el resto de tu vida" dice la peli violeta. En ese momento Kurenai se detiene abriendo una puerta.

Detrás de la puerta, una vampira, una bruja y un espíritu salían "Bienvenida" decían los monstros con voz siniestra. La peli violeta se le pone una cara de susto "Kya!" grito la peli violeta desmayándose en el acto "Gracias a dios" dice Kurenai con alivio "Tu de nuevo!" exclama Ino con enojo viendo a Kurenai.

"Oye! que haces aquí y quién diablos es ella?" pregunta Naruto saliendo del salón sin el traje de fantasma "Naruto-Kun de dónde saliste?" pregunta Ino con sorpresa "Mmm! bueno, como digo esto" responde Kurenai suspirando "Ella es Yuuhi Anko, la hija mayor de la familia" dice Kurenai señalando a la peli violeta desmayada.

* * *

**No Olviden Sus Comentarios!**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Nuevo Cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 22 – La Reina De La Ropa Interior

"_Luce muy amable cuando duerme_" piensa Naruto viendo a Anko. Kurenai amarro los brazos y piernas de Anko con una soga "Oye Ino conoces a este mujer?" pregunta Tenten "Si! eso creo, creo haberla visto en una revista, estoy casi segura que es la presidenta ejecutiva de una famosa línea de ropa interior" responde Ino. Naruto y Kurenai se llevaron a una inconsciente Anko rumbo a la casa Namikaze.

Más tarde en la casa Namikaze…

"Después de que regrese de los Ángeles, me sorprendí que mi criada había sido despedida, sin mencionar que ustedes dos habían huido de casa, aunque fue una sorpresa que Hinata también hubiera huido" dice Anko sentada en un sillón, la cual seguía atada de brazos y piernas "Estoy ocupada y muy cansada, apurémonos y vámonos de esta casucha sucia" dijo Anko "_Es hermosa y actúa como una celebridad, pero es muy engreída_" piensa Naruto con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

"No, no me iré de aquí" dice Kurenai "Pero que dices, la vida de una celebridad te espera" dijo Anko "No puedo creer que quieras estar en esta casucha sucia" decía Anko "Me gusta esta casucha sucia!" grita Kurenai "Tienes que estar bromeando, una pequeña casa e inmunda como esta!" grita Anko "pueden dejar de hablar mal de mi casa!" grito Naruto enojado.

"Vaya! El niño tiene agallas" dice Anko sonriendo "Nunca escuche la razón por la que habías huido, pero viendo esta encantadora escena, puedo ver que tu hermana era la causa, necesito que me cuentes, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo no" dijo Naruto señalando a Kurenai "Como? Nunca te lo dijo?" decía Hinata "Ah?" exclama Naruto confundido.

"Ella no quería ir a América a ser una modelo de ropa interior, así que huyo de casa" dice Hinata "_Una modelo de ropa interior_" piensa Naruto sonrojado "Pero sus diseños son tan reveladores y vulgares que…" pero no dejaron que Hinata terminara "Quieres callarte!" grita Anko enojada.

"No quiero oírlos hablar de mi compañía y mis productos, ustedes bien saben quién mantiene a la familia no?" dice Anko "Además el sostén que da masajes mientras caminas que hice hace 3 años, aun se vende por todos lados" dijo Anko "Tratar de ser enfática mientras estas atada no funcionara" decía Hinata "Ah! me pregunto qué hare para cenar" dice Kurenai ignorando al mundo "_Un sostén que da masajes mientras caminas_" piensa Naruto con una gotita estilo anime.

"Los demás fueron un gran existo con las celebridades del extranjero, aunque eran demasiado atrevidos para las japonesas tímidas!" gritaba Anko "Ropa interior atrevida" dice Naruto sonrojado "Puedes ignorarla, es una idiota" dijo Hinata "Cierto, muy cierto" decía Kurenai "No te equivocarías al decir que hago ropa interior para ricos y famosos!" exclama Anko.

"El próximo año el tema es las bellezas asiáticas, planeo que Kurenai debute con mi nueva línea de ropa interior" dice Anko "Ah?" exclama Naruto. De pronto la imagen de Kurenai con unas bragas y un pequeño sostén rojos viene a la mente de Naruto "Naru-Kun que estas imaginado" decía Kurenai con una mirada aterradora "Nada! no imagino nada!" exclama Naruto aterrado.

"No es que me fuera porque no quería ser una modelo" dice Kurenai seriamente "Si mi modelaje ayudara a Anko con los gastos de la familia, lo haría con gusto" dijo Kurenai seria "Es cierto, Kurenai-Nee siempre fue de gran ayuda para Anko-Nee" decía Hinata "Entonces porque te fuiste de casa?" preguntó Hinata "Por qué el debut que habla, es solo para los medios" responde Kurenai.

"Lo que hay realmente, es solo un evento para presentarme a unos viejos del mundo de las celebridades" dice Kurenai "Ah!" exclaman Naruto y Hinata "En otras palabras un evento de matrimonio, yo contra un par de viejos ricos y famosos" dijo Kurenai "Tan inteligente como siempre Nai-Chan" decía Anko sonriendo.

"Cuando estés ahí, te enganchas algún multimillonario, así mi compañía permanecerá en la cima y a flote" dice Anko "Me convertiré en la Reina del mundo de la ropa interior!" exclama Anko muy decidida "Quieres dejar de decir cosas tan vergonzosas como esas!" grita Hinata sonrojada.

"No sabía de la idea tan estúpida que tenía, con razón huiste de casa, nunca entenderé la mente de Anko-Nee" dice Hinata "Iré hacer algo de té, ustedes dos ocupan arreglar sus asuntos" dijo Hinata entrando en la cocina "Hinata, yo quiero algo de dango" decía Anko "_Esta historia es demasiado loca y rápida, pero, ella huyo de casa porque iba a tener un matrimonio arreglado por su hermana rica_" piensa Naruto.

De pronto Anko se acerca por la espalda de Hinata, ella agarra los pechos de Hinata con ambas manos "Wow! Hinata, se nota que has crecido mucho" dice Anko masajeando los pechos "Kya!" exclama Hinata "Cuando te soltaste de las cuerdas?" pregunta Kurenai adquiriendo una pose de pelea "Mmm! quieres enfrentarme a mí, acaso no recuerdas quien fue tu maestra" dijo Anko en una pose de pelea igual a la de Kurenai.

"Nai-Chan porque te opones tanto en casarte con un hombre rico" dice Anko "Entonces yo te preguntare, cuánto dinero necesitas para estar satisfecha" dijo Kurenai "Por qué entonces no te casas tú?" pregunta Kurenai "Lo siento, quiero vivir mi trabajo un poco más" responde Anko "Si van a pelear háganlo afuera!" grita Naruto "Me agrada el chico, tiene mucho valor, demasiado diría yo" decía Anko sonriendo.

"Gracias a ti hemos mucho dinero, me gusta la vida que tengo ahora" dice Kurenai "Ah? que con eso? aun así no es suficiente para cumplir con mis ambiciones!" dijo Anko lanzándose hacia Kurenai "KYA!" se escucha un grito de mujer dentro de la casa Namikaze.

5 minutos más tarde, casa Namikaze…

Se observa a Anko recostada de espalda en un sillón con Kurenai Y Naruto observando "Esto apesta, cuando pasas de los 20 tu cuerpo se tensa mucho, debí haber calentado antes de venir" dice Anko "Tal vez solo debes rendirte y marcharte" dijo Kurenai.

"Debiste de haberme dicho la razón por la cual te marchaste de casa" dice Naruto "Si lo hubiera dicho, no me dirías siempre puedes quedarte conmigo" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Bueno eso es…" decía Naruto sonrojado "Como sea, la razón por la cual Kurenai-Nee huyo de casa es tu culpa Anko-Nee" dice Hinata.

"Le voy a contar sobre esto a mama" dice Hinata "Y crees que eso servirá, ella disfruta la vida con mi dinero, crees que me hará algo" dijo Anko "Sabes que mi madre me deja hacer lo que desee" decía Anko "Así que Kurenai no estaba bromeando cuando dijo sobre la libertad familiar" dice Naruto con una gotita estilo anime.

Más tarde en la entrada de la casa Namikaze, Anko estaba por marcharse de la casa "No me daré por vencida, me duele la cadera así que me retirare por hoy" dice Anko "Ah! ese magnate árabe de aceite enserio quería conocer a Nai-Chan" dijo Anko "Esa parte era verdad!" exclaman Naruto y Hinata "Bueno, después de escuchar que las dos huyeron de casa, me preguntaba qué tan débil te habías vuelto" decía Anko mirando a Kurenai sonriendo.

"Pero al tener este encuentro, veo que encontraste algo de motivación Nai-Chan" dice Anko sonriendo viendo a Naruto "Naruto-Kun podrías venir un momento" dijo Anko. Naruto se acerca a ella "Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de ellas, por favor sigue cuidando de ellas, son mis queridas hermanas después de todos, se amables con ella" decía Anko sonriendo.

"Si" dice Naruto "_Es realmente hermosa_" piensa Naruto "Solo bromeaba" dijo Anko sonriendo peligrosamente. En un rápido movimiento Anko amarra a Naruto "Ah?" exclama Naruto con sorpresa "Naru-Kun" exclama Kurenai con preocupación al observar lo que hizo Anko.

"Anko por que!" gritaba Kurenai. Anko golpea con suavidad el cuello de Naruto dejándolo inconsciente "Eres demasiado ingenua Nai-Chan" dice Anko "Enserio crees que abandonare mi historia de existo a causa de esto, me lo llevare de rehén" dijo Anko mientras acaricia el rostro de Naruto "Para ser tan joven, es muy apuesto, si lo quieres de vuelta ven a casa Nai-Chan" decía Anko subiéndose a una limosina negra.

"Naru-Kun!" exclama Kurenai "Conduce" dice Anko al chofer de la limosina, alejándose rápidamente varias cuadras de la casa Namikaze "Por poco y me atrapa, enserio eres persistente Nai-Chan" dice Anko suspirando "_Por qué yo siempre me meto en estos líos_" piensa Naruto despertando.

* * *

**No olviden Comentar!**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 23 – Kurenai Significa Dinero

"_Qué? Por que yo? No tengo ni idea de que este pasando_" pensaba Naruto dentro de la limosina. Unos minutos más tarde Anko entraba a un gran edificio, llegando al último piso de este, este gran edifico de 20 pisos era unos de los condominios de la familia Yuuhi.

"Ya llegue! Oh! cierto, no hay nadie en casa" dice Anko entrando al departamento del ultimo piso "_Esto no tiene sentido_" piensa Naruto, Anko solo avienta a Naruto dentro de un cuarto "Quédate aquí y no te muevas" dijo Anko mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Oye! Que crees que estas haciendo, déjame salir de aquí!" exclama Naruto "Como sea, necesito una manera de salir de aquí" dice Naruto mientras observa el solitario cuarto "_Creo que si ella regresa aquí, no volveré a verla nunca_" piensa Naruto mientras se acerca a la ventana y abre un poco la cortina.

"Wow!" exclama Naruto al ver el paisaje de toda la cuidad en la noche "Increíble, no sabía que las luces normales podían ser tan lindas" dice Naruto mientras miraba el paisaje "Aunque da miedo mirar hacia abajo" dijo Naruto observando la altura desde el último piso hacia el suelo.

"Que estoy haciendo! no es momento de admirar las luces, esta ventana no se abrirá, igual forma es demasiada altura" dice Naruto "_Debe haber algo con lo que pueda escapar_" piensa Naruto "_Necesito investigar el cuarto_" pensó Naruto mientras empezaba a revisar todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto en la casa Namikaze…

"Hermana! No vayas, eso es lo que ella quieres que hagas!" exclama Hinata "Pero" decía Kurenai "Estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de irte de casa, ella no debe por que tratarte como un negocio" dice Hinata "No te preocupes, la convenceré sea como sea y traeré a Naru-Kun de regreso" dijo Kurenai mientras salía corriendo de la casa Namikaze "Hermana!" grita Hinata viendo a Kurenai alejándose.

De regreso en el condominio Yuuhi…

"Parece que es el cuarto de una chica" dice Naruto al observar el cuarto "De quien será, parece unas 5 veces mas grande que el mío" dijo Naruto "Y esto?" se pregunta Naruto mientras agarra un pequeño porta retrato. En el aparecen 3 chicas, una de 17 años, una de 12 años y una de 10 años, la mayor vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, tiene el pelo violeta largo con unos ojos cafés, la mediana vestía un vestido rojo, tiene el pelo negro largo ondulado y unos bellos ojos rojos, la mas chica, vestía un vestido azul, tiene el pelo azul marino corto y unos ojos color perla.

"Kurenai? Eso significa que este es su cuarto?" se pregunta Naruto "Hay muchas fotos en la pared" dice Naruto mientras veía las fotos "No creo que allá ningún mal verlas" decía Naruto "Vaya, es su graduación de preparatoria, se nota que era muy popular" dijo Naruto mientras veía una foto de Kurenai en su graduación con varios chicos a su lado.

"Una mudanza, un viaje a la playa con su familia, en las fotos que sale con su hermana mayor, ella siempre se queda atrás y no sonríe" dice Naruto _¡Vas a trabajar para mi el resto de tu vida! ¡Va ir América para ser una modelo de ropa interior y casarse con un millonario! ¡El nuevo anuncio de la línea solo es para los medios, su verdadero objetivo es venderme como esposa a un hombre rico!_

En ese momento Naruto ve una carpeta en la mesa, cuando el abre la carpeta ve la foto de un hombre viejo de unos 50 años, calvo y arrugado "Enserio tienes planeado casarla con ese viejo Anko!" grita Naruto "Acaso no es tu hermana de sangre!" exclama Naruto mientras empezaba a patear la puerta del cuarto.

"Forzarla, que alguien tenga un futuro tan horrible con ese!" decía Naruto mientras una mirada de enojo aparecía en su rostro "Me asegurare de que nunca vuelva a este lugar!" grita Naruto mientras daba una patada a la puerta tumbándola en el acto.

"Wow! para ser un mocoso eres algo increíble lo sabias" dice Anko mientras estaba en la sala sentada en un sillón muy cómodamente pintándose las uñas "Te lo pido de favor, no la fuerces a casarse, Kurenai debe decidir por ella misma con quien se casara" dice Naruto con una mirada fría.

"Sabes una cosa Naruto-Kun, odio cuando alguien me pide un favor que no me dará ganancia alguna" dice Anko con una mirada fría "Eres una bruja sin corazón, mejor dicho eres un demonio" dijo Naruto fríamente "Di lo que quieras, alguien como yo no se ofenderá por lo que diga un camarón" decía Anko con tranquilidad.

"Acaso sabes el valor que tiene Kurenai para la compañía?" pregunta Anko "Ella puede hacer que gane unos 5 billones, puedes reemplazarla y hacerme ganar esa cantidad de dinero" dice Anko "No creo que puedas cambiar las vidas de las personas sin pagar por ello" dijo Anko.

"Pero ella no quiere" dice Naruto "Puede que le guste si lo intenta" decía Anko "Ella solía sonreír más en el pasado" dijo Naruto recordando las fotos "Escúchame, porque la proteges tanto, ella solo es una desconocida para ti, no deberías de meter tu nariz en donde no te llaman Naruto-Kun" dice Anko.

"O es que hay otra razón por la que la protejas Naruto-Kun" pregunta Anko sonriendo "Yo…" trataba de decir Naruto "Que es?" decía Anko "Yo me he enamorado de Kurenai" dijo Naruto sin duda alguna. En ese momento la puerta del departamento es tumbada por una patada, la persona que tumbo la puerta, no era otra que la belleza de ojos rojos, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai observando a Naruto "Por qué diablos estas aquí, que no ves…" pero Naruto no pudo terminar ya que Kurenai se le había lanzado hacia el agarrándolo en un abrazo "Gracias a dios, pensaba que estarías en una piscina llena de sangre!" gritaba Kurenai mientras abrazaba a Naruto mientras le salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Idiota, por que diablos viniste, van a obligarte a casarte con alguien de quien no sabes nada, no me gusta la idea, a ti tampoco no, fue por eso que huiste de casa no? Para que viniste, podrías haberte quedado en mi casa por siempre, por lo menos no te obligarían a casarte, podrías hacer lo que tu quisieras!" exclama Naruto mientras abrazaba a Kurenai. Kurenai ante esto solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"Naru-Kun" decía muy bajo Kurenai al oír sus palabras. De pronto las lágrimas salían más libremente de sus ojos "Pero que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos!" grita Anko "Que llores no hará que cambie de opinión" dice Anko señalando a Kurenai.

"Jefa" decía un chica de pelo largo purpura que llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, unos ojos negros, con una piel blanca, vestía un traje negro de secretaria con unas zapatillas negras, ella recién entraba al departamento "Que pasa Yugao, no ves que es mi tiempo libre" dice Anko "Lo siento pero le llame al celular y no contesto" dijo Yugao.

"Me acaban de informar que la famosa actriz Kazahana Koyuki quiere firmar un contrato con la compañía" dice Yugao "Que!" exclama Anko "A ver cuánto dinero me dará esto" dijo Anko mientras hacía cuentas en una calculadora "15 billones!" exclama Anko con alegría.

"Ya he comprado el boleto a Kyoto" dice Yugao "Perfecto!" exclama Anko "Asegúrate de cerrar bien Nai-Chan, ahora mismo no puedo controlar mi emoción" dijo Anko mientras salía del departamento "Que rayos acaba de pasar?" preguntaba Naruto.

En ese momento el celular de Kurenai empieza a sonar "Diga?" dice Kurenai "Como van las cosas por ahí hermana, recién llame a mama" dijo Hinata del otro lado del teléfono "Están bien Hina-Chan?" pregunta Kurenai "Mama dice que ella mando a Koyuki, de alguna forma la conoció en un casino junto con Jiraiya-Sama, el autor de un libro famoso, igual no deja de hablar de un hombre rubio de ojos azules, según ella será su nueva presa" decía Hinata con una gotita en su cabeza "Creo que se llama Minato o algo así" dice Hinata.

"Gracias Hina-Chan" dice Kurenai "Aunque yo no sé qué te sorprende Hina-Chan, sabes que de mama todo se puede esperar, no por algo ella es Yuuhi Yuuko" dice Kurenai "Bueno, es verdad, ella siempre me sorprende" dijo Hinata "Bueno, igual me alegro que todo haya salido bien" dice Hinata colgando el teléfono.

"Sera mejor irnos a casa, ha sido un día demasiado largo y extraño" dice Naruto mientras salía del departamento "Muy bien" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "_Gracias Naru-Kun_" piensa Kurenai mientras seguía a Naruto.

* * *

**Se aceptan todo tipo de Comentarios n.n**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Un Capitulo Mas xD**

* * *

Capitulo 24 – Ofertas De Invierno

"Ah" bostezaba Naruto mientras el encendía la televisión _¡Ahora en nuestro siguiente segmento de noticias, ayer en los Ángeles, la famosa actriz japonesa Kazahana Koyuki modelo para la línea de ropa interior Japonesa SHC. La señorita Kazahana ha firmado con contracto con la compañía Japonesa!_

_Ha pasado una semana_

"_Me enamore de Kurenai, estoy seguro que me escucho decir eso_" piensa Naruto "Uh! hace frio" dice Kurenai entrando a la sala "Oh! están hablando de la compañía de Anko-Nee" dijo Hinata entrando a la sala viendo la televisión.

_Desde entonces nada ha cambiado en lo más mínimo_

"Sabes" le dice Naruto a ambas chicas "Esa hermana suya ya se ha ido, ya no hay razón para que sigan huyendo de casa" dice Naruto "Pero estar aquí es mucho más divertido, cierto Hina-Chan" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que Kure-Nee vuelva, así que todo depende de ella" decía Hinata.

"Además, tu también disfrutas cuando hay gente aquí, cierto Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai mientras se acostaba en el sillón tapándose con una manta "Si duermes ahí podrías resfriarte" le dice Naruto a Kurenai. En ese momento sale un comercial en la televisión _¡Estamos en nuestra sección, salida de ofertas de invierno del viernes negro, artefactos de cocina a bajo precio, 50% de descuento en toda la ropa y todos los juegos de video en oferta!_

En ese momento los 3 habitantes de la casa Namikaze se levantan "Todos a las ofertas del viernes negro!" exclaman los 3 de la casa Namikaze.

1 hora más tarde. En el centro comercial…

"Es bastante raro que vengas de compras con nosotras" dice Hinata "Necesito un video juego nuevo" dijo Naruto "Por donde deberíamos comenzar" decía Kurenai "Yo iré al quinto piso por un jue…" pero Naruto no pudo terminar "Segundo piso ropa de mujeres!" exclaman Kurenai y Hinata jalando a Naruto.

"Cuál era el punto de preguntar" dice Naruto con una gota estilo anime _¡Todos los clientes por favor muestren buenos modales al comprar! ¡Esto es mío! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Quita tus manos de el!_ Eran los gritos de un grupo de mujeres peleándose por ropa.

"Cielos, ahí hay un abrigo a 1000 yens que barato" dice Hinata "Ahí hay tela en 500 yens" dijo Kurenai "Ustedes vienen de una familia rica, porque se molestan en venir a comprar aquí?" pregunto Naruto "Porque estamos usando el dinero que tu papa te envió" responde Kurenai sonriendo "Que!" grita Naruto "Tranquilo no compraremos nada costoso" decía Hinata.

_¡Desde ahora empieza el servicio de ropa interior, toda persona puede elegir 5 combinaciones de sostén y bragas por solo 300 yens!_ "Vamos Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai arrastrando a Naruto "Porque me llevan con ustedes?" pregunto Naruto "Porque si estas con nosotras podremos llevar 15" responde Kurenai.

"No hay forma de que yo compre ropa interior de mu… Ah!" pero Naruto no pudo terminar por que fue pateado por Hinata "Solo cállate y ve" ordeno Hinata muy enojada.

Momentos mas tarde…

"Ella dijo copa D creo" dice Naruto "Pasa algo?" pregunta Naruto viendo como la cajera lo miraba tiernamente "Eh! No… es solo… bueno yo…" trababa de decir la cajera con un sonrojo de su rostro. La cajera tiene 16 años, tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, tiene el pelo naranja largo hasta su cintura, unos ojos marrones, en su gafete decía el nombre de Sasame.

"Es que se me hace muy tierno el que ayudes a tus amigas con las compras" dice Sasame con un sonrojo "Me arrastraron que es diferente, igual siempre me obligan hacer algo" dijo Naruto "Oh! diablos, olvide comprar el juego de video, tendré que ir por el" decía Naruto corriendo dentro de los pasillos de la tienda "No puedes correr por los pasillos!" grito Sasame.

30 minutos más tarde. Naruto ya había terminado su parte de las compras…

"_Donde rayos pueden estar_" piensa Naruto buscando por la tienda "_Ya paso un buen tiempo y todavía no regresan, enserio ellas siempre andan causando problemas_" pensó Naruto con una gota estilo anime. Tanto era el pensamiento del rubio que no se fijaba como varias chicas entre 14 y 17 años lo miraban con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

¡Ya vieron, es muy guapo! ¡Ese cabello rubio salvaje es tan sexy, sus ojos azules son tan tiernos! ¡Esta ayudando con las compras, es tan tierno! ¡Creen que tenga novia! ¡Deberíamos invitarlo a salir! ¡Yo quiero un novio así! "Naruto donde has estado?" dice Hinata detrás de Naruto "No te aparezcas así!" exclama Naruto asustado "Por que traes sostenes en la bolsa!" grita Hinata enojada "Kurenai dijo que los comprara" dijo Naruto.

"Esa hermana mía" dice Hinata con enojo "Kure-Nee donde estas!" exclama Hinata "Por acá!" se escucha la voz de Kurenai detrás del pasillo "Vaya estaba cerca" dijo Naruto "Donde estabas Kure-Nee?" pregunto Hinata "Fui a comprar esto" responde Kurenai mostrando 3 bufandas, una roja, una azul y una negra.

"La roja es mía, la azul de Hina-Chan y la negra de Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai "Así podremos estar mas abrigados de camino a casa" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Yo llevare esas bolsas" decía Naruto mientras se ponía la bufanda negra sobre su cuello.

"Es muy bueno tener un hombre fuerte cerca" dice Kurenai sonriendo "Ya veo, en momentos como este es muy útil un hombre" dijo Hinata "Si serás" decía Naruto gruñendo "Vamos a tomar este camino a casa" dice Naruto señalando una calle "Porque! ese es el camino largo" dijo Hinata "Este camino no tiene semáforos, estará menos transitado" decía Naruto.

"Bien hecho chico del área" dice Kurenai sonriendo "No ocupas felicitarlo por cada pequeñez sabias" dijo Hinata a Kurenai "Ah?" exclama Kurenai viendo un edificio en construcción "Pasa algo Kure-Nee?" pregunta Hinata "Este lugar es donde Naru-Kun y yo nos conocimos" responde Kurenai.

"Antes era un terreno vacio, parece que harán una tienda aquí" dice Naruto "Han pasado cerca de 5 meses desde entonces" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Tanto tiempo ha pasado" decía Naruto "_Al principio solo pensé que era una chica sexy, cuando fue que empecé a sentir algo por ella_" piensa Naruto "El helado de esa ocasión estaba muy bueno" dice Kurenai sonriendo.

"Achuu!" estornuda Hinata "Hace mucho frio aquí vayamos a casa" dice Hinata empezando a caminar "Acaso no tienes sentimientos" dijo Naruto "Este lugar no significa nada para mi" decía Hinata mientras seguía caminado "Vaya bruja sin corazón eres" dice Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar. Ninguno de los dos vio la bella sonrisa que Kurenai traía en su rostro.

Al llegar a la casa Namikaze…

"Que es esto, la puerta está abierta" dice Hinata mientras entraba a la casa, con Kurenai y Naruto detrás de ella "Pero yo me asegure de cerrarla" dijo Kurenai. En ese momento dos hombres aparecen detrás de la puerta de la sala.

"Bienvenido a casa Gaki!" grita un hombre viejo de pelo blanco largo de ojos negros "He regresado Naruto" dice un hombre rubio de ojos azules "Quienes son ustedes?" pregunta Hinata "Wow! vaya linduras has traído Gaki" dijo el hombre peli blanco mirando a Hinata y Kurenai "Oto-San, Jiraiya" decía Naruto sorprendido. Kurenai solo traía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

* * *

**Comenten!**


	25. Capitulo 25

**Nuevo Cap. Arriba!**

* * *

Capitulo 25 – El regreso de Minato y Jiraiya

Casa Namikaze, en la sala…

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato" dice el rubio adulto de ojos azul con una media sonrisa "_Es como ver la versión a futuro de Naru-Kun_" piensa Kurenai al ver a Minato "Mi nombre es Jiraiya, soy el padrino del Gaki este" dijo Jiraiya señalando a Naruto "Y bien Gaki con cual chica lo hiciste, chica A o chica B" decía Jiaiya sonriendo pervertida mente. Ante esto Naruto solo le atina un golpe a Jiraiya en el rostro.

"Jajaja" reía Minato con una gotita estilo anime "Te tengo envidia Gaki, mira que vivir con dos hermosuras como estas" dice Jiraiya mientras miraba fijamente a Kurenai y Hinata "Puedes dejar de mirarlas así, las incomodas" dijo Naruto con enojo "Y yo tan preocupado por ti mientras estaba en Hokkaido, me alegro que estés bien Naruto" dice Minato con una media sonrisa.

"Que piensas Hina-Chan" decía Kurenai susurrando "Su padre es una gran persona, pero tener un padrino así, creo que ya sé porque Naruto-Kun es tan serio" dice Hinata en un susurro "_Sabia que algún día papa regresaría, pero traer a Jiraiya, esto será un desastre_" piensa Naruto "Les agradezco cuidar de Naruto en este tiempo, pero no deberían regresar a casa, sus padres pueden estar preocupados no?" le dice Minato a Kurenai y Hinata.

"Espera papa ellas dos…" pero Naruto no pudo terminar "Ah! cierto, se me olvido decirte Naruto, oficialmente fue transferido a la sucursal de Hokkaido, para la próxima semana estaremos viviendo en Hokkaido" dice Minato. Una cara de sorpresa cruza por los rostros de Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai.

"Gracias a una bella señorita que tu padre conoció en Hokkaido, no recuerdo su nombre, que importa, igual ella es hermosa, tiene ojos rojos y pelo negro largo liso, tiene un cuerpo de en sueño" dice Jiraiya con un rastro de baba cayendo por su boca "Ya tienen una casa, sin mencionar que los tramites para tu cambio de escuela están hechos" dijo Jiraiya.

"Hokkaido!" grita Hinata "Tranquila Hina-Chan" dice Kurenai "Oye espera un momento, yo estuve muy bien solo aquí" dijo Naruto "Ah! tratando de parecer adulto" decía Jiraiya burlonamente "Me sentía muy solo sin ti Naruto" dice Minato mientras sacudía el pelo de Naruto "Puedo entender que no quieras irte de aquí, pero me asegurare de darte todo lo que pidas" dijo Minato sonriendo.

Algo que aprendió Minato, en su carrera como policía, es leer los rostros de las personas, el pudo observar las miradas de tristeza de Naruto y Kurenai, también pudo observar otro sentimiento dentro de sus miradas "_Es la misma mirada con la que siempre te veía Kushina_" piensa Minato sonriendo.

"No debe preocuparse por nosotras, nuestro principal problema esta resuelto, cierto hermana" dice Hinata "Ah? Si" dijo Kurenai saliendo de su trance "Yo igual pienso que deberías ir con tu padre Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa algo forzada "Hokkaido es un buen lugar para vivir Gaki" dice Jiraiya "Sin mencionar las chicas lindas que viven haya" dijo Jiraiya con una mirada lasciva.

"Creo que tienes razón" dice Naruto sonriendo "Creo que debo empezar a empacar" dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba a su cuarto "Espera Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai. Pero Naruto ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, al entrar en su cuarto, Naruto solo se recarga contra la puerta sentándose.

"No hay ninguna manera que yo este de acuerdo con esto" dice Naruto en un susurro _¡Dame de tu helado! ¡Cuidare de ti! ¡Naruto-Kun eh, entonces te llamare Naru-Kun! ¡Cuando te conviertas en un adulto, asegúrate de no ser el adulto que corre a lo que tiene que hacer!_ "Esto no es justo, si le digo que no, estoy seguro que papa estaría triste" dijo Naruto en un susurro. Una mirada de tristeza era vista en el rostro de Naruto

En ningún momento Naruto se dio cuenta, que detrás de la puerta era escuchado por una bella chica de pelo negro ondulado y hermosos ojos rojos, ella solo observaba la puerta con tristeza.

Al día siguiente, En la preparatoria…

"Debido al trabajo de su padre, Naruto-Kun será transferido" dice Shizune "Que!" se escuchan los gritos de Kiba y Sasuke "Faltan algunos días para que me vaya, pero igual forma quiero agradecerles por todo" dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa "A donde serás transferido Dobe?" pregunto Sasuke "Hokkaido" responde Naruto "Eso esta muy lejos!" exclama Kiba.

"Oye Tenten" dice Sakura "Esto es malo Sakura" decía Tenten. Cuando ambas chicas voltean hacia tras de sus asientos, ven a un rubia platino de ojos azules petrificada "Sensei Ino no responde a nada, que problemática" dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

Mas tarde…

"Muy bien hoy jugaremos todo el día a los videojuegos, incluso me salte el club para esto" dice Kiba "Tu solo querías saltarte la clase cierto?" pregunta Naruto "Hoy toca en casa de Shikamaru" dijo Sasuke "Que problemáticos" decía Shikamaru.

En la noche, casa Namikaze…

"Ya es muy tarde y Naru-Kun no vuelve" dice Kurenai preocupada "Apuesto que esta jugando con sus amigos" dijo Minato "Hinata me ayudarías empacar esto?" pregunta Minato "Claro" contesta Hinata "Cree que este bien" pregunto Kurenai algo preocupada "Tiene 15 años, pero el puede cuidarse muy bien, yo digo que estará bien" respondió Minato mientras seguía guardando objetos dentro de cajas.

Esa noche, en el parque…

"_Ahora mismo de seguro papa esta empacando todo, segura ellas dos le estarán ayudando_" piensa Naruto "Hace frio, debo buscar un buen lugar, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa" dice Naruto "Creo que ya sé a dónde ir" dijo Naruto mientras seguía su camino al parque.

Casa Yamanaka…

"Naruto-Kun será transferido, que hay de mis sentimientos" dice Ino "Ino tienes una llamada de una amiga" dijo Inoichi "_Tal vez sea Naruto-Kun_" piensa Ino mientras agarraba el teléfono "Hola" decía Ino "Hola Ino-Chan, soy yo Kurenai" se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono "Oh! eres tu, oye a quien llamas amiga!" grita Ino enojada.

"De casualidad no fue Naru-Kun a tu casa, llame a todos sus amigos pero me dicen que no lo han visto" dice Kurenai "No está aquí" dijo Ino "Enserio! disculpa el haberte llamado tan tarde" decía Kurenai mientras colgaba el teléfono "Naruto-Kun no está en casa" dice Ino "_El huyo de casa, si el no esta ahí, de seguro estará en ese lugar_" piensa Ino mientras toma una sudadera y sale corriendo de su casa.

En el parque, dentro del juego del túnel…

"Esto es demasiado, hace mucho frio" dice Naruto. El estaba sentado dentro del túnel "_Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos antes de ir a casa_" piensa Naruto. En ese momento Naruto escucha una pisadas acercándose "_Alguien viene, será Kurenai?"_ piensa Naruto. En ese instante una chica de cabello rubio platino de ojos azules se asoma en el túnel "Ino" dijo Naruto sorprendido.

* * *

**No Olviden Dejar Comentarios**


	26. Capitulo 26

**Otro Capitulo Mas xD**

* * *

Capitulo 26 – Sentimientos

"Ino" dijo Naruto sorprendido "Que estas haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche?" pregunto Naruto "Que! que estoy haciendo aquí! Ella me dijo que habías huido de casa! Así que salí a buscarte!" grita Ino enojada "Kurenai te dijo" dijo Naruto "Naruto-Kun puedo entrar contigo?" pregunta Ino "Claro" responde Naruto mientras le hacía un poco de espacio dentro del túnel a Ino.

"Naruto-Kun estas en contra de mudarte" dice Ino temblando un poco "Ya que fue algo tan repentino, de seguro te sorprendió" dijo Ino temblando "Ino, no me digas que saliste en pijama" decía Naruto observando que debajo del suéter de Ino se mira un poco de la pijama "Salí sin pesarlo" dice Ino temblando.

"Es por eso que estas temblando mucho, ten usa mi bufanda" dice Naruto mientras le pasaba su bufanda negra. En ese momento Ino se lanza hacia Naruto, dándole un abrazo, su cabeza quedo encima del pecho de Naruto "De esta forma estaremos más calientes" dijo Ino con un sonrojo "Te digo un secreto Naruto-Kun, me gustas muchos" decía Ino.

Antes estas palabras Naruto se sorprende y se tensa un poco "Lo siento mucho Ino" decía Naruto en un susurro. Una mirada de tristeza aparecía en su rostro "No pongas esa cara!" grito Ino en una voz de mando "Ah?" exclama Naruto algo sorprendido "Supe desde un comienzo que no sentías lo mismo por mi" dice Ino con una mirada seria.

"Solo quería decírtelo antes de que te fueras, odiaría estar pensando en _que tal si_ después de que te hubieras ido" dice Ino seriamente "_Ino_" pensaba Naruto con sorpresa "Y como yo ya lo hice, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, será mejor que le digas lo que sientes" dijo Ino mirando a Naruto "Ah?" exclama Naruto confundido.

"Te gusta esa chica mayor que vive contigo cierto?" pregunta Ino "Espera yo no…" trataba de decir Naruto con un sonrojo "Escucha, aunque pienses que es imposible, te arrepentirás si no lo intentas" dice Ino "Bueno, no es como si no pudiera entender por que estas aquí" dijo Ino.

"Desde que conociste a ese chica, te has vuelto más asertivo Naruto-Kun" dice Ino sonriendo "Tu también cambiaste Ino, antes ni siquiera hablábamos, ahora hablamos como si nos conociéramos de años" dijo Naruto. En ese momento Ino agarra las mejillas de Naruto y empieza a jalarlas "Es esta la boca que esta diciendo esas palabras" decía Ino con un pequeño sonrojo jalando las mejillas de Naruto.

"Do siendo" dice Naruto con algo de dificultad "Bueno, ya termine a aquí, debo irme a casa, seguro me regañaran y espero que esa chica también te rechace" dijo Ino "Deja te acompaño a casa" decía Naruto frotándose la mejillas mientras ambos salían del túnel "No es necesario, mi casa queda cerca" dice Ino.

"Si aun quieres acompañarme a casa, camina 5 metros detrás de mí" dice Ino empezando a caminar "De acuerdo" dijo Naruto empezando a seguirla. 3 calles mas adelante, ya habían llegado a la casa Yamanaka "_Era cierto que su casa estaba cerca" _piensa Naruto.

"Ino, te agradezco mucho lo de hoy, nos vemos mañana" dice Naruto empezando a irse "Hasta mañana Naruto-Kun" dijo Ino sin mirar a Naruto. El no tuvo tiempo de mirar las lágrimas que caían por el bello rostro de la rubia platino de ojos azules.

"Creo que es hora de ir a casa" dice Naruto "_Si huyo de casa o no, no cambiara el hecho de que tengo que mudarme_" pensaba Naruto "_Es imposible que pueda seguir viviendo con ese par de locas hermanas_" piensa Naruto "_Claro que es imposible_" pensó Naruto. En ese momento Naruto choca contra dos objetos muy blandos.

"Kya!" se escucha el grito de una chica al momento del choque "_Diablos! choque con los pechos de una chica_" pensó Naruto. Cuando observa a la chica con la que choco, se da cuenta del pelo negro ondulado suelto, piel blanca y un par de hermosos ojos rojos "Kurenai?" pregunta Naruto.

"Te encontré Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai con un pequeño sonrojo "Donde has estado?" pregunto Kurenai cambiado su mirada a una de enojo "Donde? He estado en casa de un amigo, y como es eso que andas hablándole a Ino diciéndole que he huido de casa" responde Naruto observándola con seriedad.

"Eso es porque tus amigos dijeron que tenias mas de una hora que habías salido de con ellos" dice Kurenai "Eso es por que pase a la librería" dijo Naruto "La librería esta en la otra dirección" decía Kurenai mirándolo sospechosamente "_Maldición, es buena_" piensa Naruto "Estabas tratando de huir" pregunta Kurenai "Para nada" responde Naruto.

"Entonces vamos" dice Kurenai mientras agarraba de la mano a Naruto y empezaba a jalarlo "Oye que estas haciendo, suéltame" dijo Naruto "No! si lo hago volverás a escapar" decía Kurenai jalando a Naruto "No deberías hacer que tu padre se preocupe tanto" dice Kurenai "No eres quien para decirme eso" dijo Naruto con una gota estilo anime.

"_No es esta una oportunidad única para decirle_" piensa Naruto _¡Odiaría estar pensando en __**que tal si**__!_ "_Ino tiene razón, si lo digo o no, no pierdo nada intentándolo_" pensaba Naruto "_Aunque sería una sorpresa si ella sintiera lo mismo_" pensó Naruto "_Aprovechar la oportunidad del __**que tal si**__ es mejor a no hacer nada_" piensa Naruto.

"_Incluso yo siento que he cambiado desde que la conocí, antes no hablaba con chicas, ni quiera tendría el coraje para hablar con una. Ella me enseño mucho sobre eso, inconscientemente pero me enseño, aunque ella me enseño de más_" piensa Naruto sonrojado recordando los pequeños accidentes con Kurenai "_Pero el yo de ahora! seré capaz de lograrlo?_" pensaba Naruto.

Al día siguiente…

"Wow! tu cuarto está completamente vacío Naruto" dice Kiba "Hemos movido los muebles grandes, dejamos unos cuantos para la persona que empezara a vivir aquí" dijo Naruto "Todo está vacío, hasta ahora no lo había asimilado del todo" decía Sasuke observando la casa vacía "Mañana es el día, que problemático" dice Shikamaru.

"Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos vendido la casa ni nada por el estilo, si los jefes de papa cambian de opinión incluso podremos regresar aquí" dice Naruto "Muy bien Dobe, entonces hasta que regreses, yo me hare cargo de esa chica por ti" dijo Sasuke "No hace falta, ella también regresara a casa" decía Naruto.

"Que! Es enserio!" gritan Sasuke y Kiba "Problemáticos" dice Shikamaru suspirando "_Podría pasar el que regrese, pero aunque sea el caso, no es como si ella fuera estar esperándome_" piensa Naruto "Naruto, tienes muy buenos amigos aquí, perdóname por todo esto" dijo Minato "No te preocupes por eso" decía Naruto con media sonrisa.

"_Aún hay algo que me falta por hacer_" piensa Naruto mientras la imagen de Kurenai se le pasa por la mente.

Mas tarde en la noche…

"Así que esta será la ultima noche en esta casa, estoy comenzando a sentirme algo triste" dice Hinata mientras a lado de ella estaba Kurenai bebiendo un te "Aun tengo un par de cosas que debo de encargarme, ustedes deben acostarse temprano" dijo Minato a lado de Naruto. El solo estaba sentando observando su te.

"_La última noche_" piensa Naruto viendo su te "Vamos hermana, tenemos que levantarnos tempano" dice Hinata jalando a Kurenai "Espera Hina-Chan aun no acabo mi te" dijo Kurenai mientras trataba de agarrar su taza de te "_Esta será la última noche en esta casa_" pensaba Naruto con una media sonrisa.

Esa noche, Casa Namikaze, cuarto de Naruto…

"_No puedo dormir_" piensa Naruto "_He tenido muchas oportunidades, por que diablos no puedo decirlo_" pensaba Naruto con algo de enojo. En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la habitación "Naru-kun estas despierto?" era la voz de Kurenai al otro lado de la puerta.

"Estoy despierto, acaso no sabes la hora que es" dice Naruto abriendo la puerta de su cuarto "Lo siento, solo quiero hablar" dijo Kurenai "Hablar? Sobre qué?" pregunta Naruto "Hubieron muchas cosas que hiciste por mí, recuerdas todos nuestros momentos juntos?" preguntaba Kurenai con una sonrisa "Como olvidarlos" responde Naruto como un gota estilo anime.

"Tampoco puedes dormir?" pregunto Naruto "No" responde Kurenai "Entonces puedo entrar?" pregunta Kurenai. Naruto vestía una simple playera azul con una pantalonera negra, Kurenai traía su típica blusa roja simple y su mini short negro "Pasa" dice Naruto dejando entrar a Kurenai.

* * *

**Se Aceptan Toda Clase de Comentarios**


	27. Capitulo 27

**Penúltimo Capitulo de esta Historia**

* * *

Capítulo 27 – Despedida

"De que quieres hablar?" pregunta Naruto. En ese momento Kurenai se acuesta en el futon, tapándose por completo con la colcha "Oye que haces?" pregunto Naruto "Quiero conversar, pero también quiero dormir contigo" responde Kurenai acomodándose en el futon "Haces que eso suene raro, además solo sucedía porque te caías de la cama" dijo Naruto.

"Ah! con que eso sucedía, pero igual toda noche era muy divertida" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "Sabes, eres más pesada de lo que aparentas" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca "Ah! no puede ser!" exclama Kurenai "Realmente pesaba tanto, eso no está bien" decía Kurenai pensativa "Solo bromeaba" dice Naruto "_La verdad, el que quería hablar contigo soy yo, puedo decirlo ahora?_" piensa Naruto.

"Oh! cierto, que paso entre tu e Ino-Chan?" pregunta Kurenai. En ese momento la expresión de Naruto cambio por completo "Ino-Chan te dijo algo?" preguntaba Kurenai "Nada" responde Naruto "Ah?" exclama Kurenai "No había nada entre nosotros" dice Naruto "Lo siento, supongo que no debí hablar de eso" dijo Kurenai "Puedo dormir contigo Naru-Kun?" pregunto Kurenai "Claro" responde Naruto muy serio.

Naruto se acomoda del otro lado del futon dándole la espalda, Kurenai se acostaba en el otro lado del futon recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto, tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro "_La presencia detrás mío, es muy caliente, si me doy vuelta seguro estará ahí, es algo que normalmente me acelera el corazón, pero…_" piensa Naruto con tristeza "Buenas noches Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai en un susurro con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

Al día siguiente…

"Muy bien, todos están listos" decía Minato. Todos se encontraban a fuera de la casa Namikaze, el camión de la mudanza ya estaba cargado listo para partir "Todas nuestras cosas están dentro del camión, es hora de irnos Naruto" dice Minato "Ahora que recuerdo, nosotras también debemos tomar el tren a casa, así que, los acompañaremos hasta la estación del tren" dijo Hinata.

"De acuerdo" dice Minato con una sonrisa "Están todos listos para despedirse?" preguntó Minato. Con una reverencia los 4 frente a la casa dijeron "Gracias por cuidarnos tanto tiempo" dijeron todos "Vamos Hina-Chan no debes de llorar" decía Kurenai con una media sonrisa "Pero… le tengo cariño a este lugar" dice Hinata con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro "_No! yo voy a volver a este lugar algún día, además, aún hay algo que no he hecho_" piensa Naruto observando por última vez la casa.

Estación del Tren…

"Nuestro tren está en el Andén 5" dice Kurenai "Ya veo, Naruto, ellas se han encargado de ti, agradéceles apropiadamente" dijo Minato. El al observar las miradas tristes de Kurenai y Naruto "_Estaré haciendo bien Kushina_" piensa Minato "Les agradezco mucho estos últimos 6 meses, aunque fueron algo extraños los disfrute mucho, enserio se los agradezco mucho" decía Naruto con una media sonrisa.

"Te lo agradecemos también Naru-Kun" dice Kurenai "Cuídate mucho por favor" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa "Oye! esa mi línea" decía Naruto sonriendo sacando una pequeña risa de Kurenai "Bueno vamos Naruto, es un lio si llegas tarde al tren, les agradezco por todo Kurenai y Hinata, me saludan a Yuuko" dice Minato sonriendo mientras se iban.

"Eh? Como es que el conoce a mama?" pregunta Hinata "Ni idea" responde Kurenai confundida "Espera! que mama no dijo que conoció a un hombre que se llama Minato?" pregunto Hinata "Crees que es el papa de Naru-Kun?" preguntaba Kurenai "No creo, Minato-San es un hombre muy tranquilo y sereno, mama es demasiado extraña para el" contesta Hinata con una gota estilo anime.

"Aunque según Jiraiya-San, las características de la mujer que conocieron en Hokkaido coinciden con las de mama" dice Kurenai pensativa "Igual mama es muy extraña para Minato-San, aunque mama es una mujer de negocios, su personalidad misteriosa y esa loca obsesión por querer cumplir deseos la hacen extraña" dijo Hinata con una gotita estilo anime "Eso es malo Hina-Chan" decía Kurenai.

Estación del Tren, Anden 8…

"Oh! justo a tiempo" dice Minato "Pásame tu maleta Naruto" dijo Minato. En el momento que Minato agarro el bolso algo callo de el, Naruto rápidamente recogió lo que se cayó, el se sorprendió de lo que era, es la foto que se tomaron en el centro comercial el y Kurenai _¡Estamos a punto de partir!_ "_No quiero tener tan mala despedida_" piensa Naruto. En ese instante el sale del tren, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran "Naruto!" grita Minato al ver lo que hizo su hijo.

"_Sin duda es nuestro hijo Kushina, de seguro estas orgullosa de ver en el hombre que se ha convertido, el es igual a ti Kushina. Sin mencionar la bella mujer en la que se ha fijado, lo mejor de todo es que ella regresa sus sentimientos_" piensa Minato con un sonrisa mientras agarraba su teléfono y marcaba un número "_Anden 5, ella dijo Anden 5_" pensaba Naruto mientras corría por la estación _¡Ouch! ¡Fíjate muchacho! ¡Oye mocoso eso duele!_

"No lo esperaba de el, el partir sin dar más pelea" dice Hinata "Si" responde Kurenai con una mirada triste "Voy a extrañarlo" dijo Hinata "Si" decía Kurenai con una mirada triste _¡Kurenai!_ "Eh?" exclama Kurenai "Que sucede hermana?" pregunta Hinata "Creo que estoy imaginando cosas, creo que recién escu…" pero Kurenai no pudo terminar "Kurenai!" gritaba Naruto el cual venia corriendo.

Kurenai abría los ojos sorprendida "Naru… Kun, por qué?" decía Kurenai sorprendida "Ve, seguro tiene que decirte algo que olvido" dice Hinata sonriendo. Kurenai salió corriendo hacia Naruto "Kure… nai" dijo Naruto agitado "Naru-Kun que sucede? Donde está tu papa? Que hay de su tren?" preguntaba Kurenai "_Esta es mi oportunidad_" pensaba Naruto.

"Kurenai yo…" decía Naruto. Pero en ese momento sonaba el celular de Kurenai "Espera un segundo, tu papa está llamando" dice Kurenai "Hola" decía Kurenai "Kurenai, Naruto salió corriendo del tren, lo malo que es dejo su bolso con su celular a dentro, de casualidad está ahí contigo?" preguntaba Minato del otro lado del teléfono "Si, está aquí conmigo" responde Kurenai "_Justo como pensé_" piensa Minato.

"Podrías llevarlo al Anden que corresponde, el tren debe dar una vuelta a la estación para agarrar el camino correcto, podrías llevarlo al Anden 2" dice Minato "Si claro, lo haré" dijo Kurenai "Gracias y buena suerte" decía Minato sonriendo. En ese momento colgaba "Eh?" exclama Kurenai confundido con lo último.

"Tu papa dice que te esperara en el Andén 2, iré contigo vamos" dice Kurenai "_Mi oportunidad de decírselo, voy a entrar el tren así nada más, no, yo no_" piensa Naruto _**¡por favor manténganse detrás de la línea amarilla!**_ "Oh! ya está aquí" dijo Kurenai. En ese momento Kurenai siente un abrazo por la espalda, ella se sorprende un poco.

Cuando voltea observa la cabeza de Naruto recargado en su hombro, los brazos de Naruto estaban alrededor de su estómago, Kurenai se sonrojo ante el contacto "Naru…" decía Kurenai sonrojada "Te amo Kurenai" dice Naruto. Kurenai ante esas palabras abría sus ojos sorprendida "Ino no era la chica en cual estaba enamorado, eras tú, sé que soy menor que tu pero…" decía Naruto. No pudo terminar, el tren acaba de pararse en el Andén.

"Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso Naru-Kun" decía Kurenai con un sonrojo. En ese momento Kurenai se voltea y se acerca al rostro de Naruto dándole un beso, a pesar de la edad Naruto, él era de la misma altura que Kurenai. El beso era algo lento, pero a la vez tierno, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados saboreando los labios del otro, sintiendo todos los sentimientos puestos en ese beso.

Cuando se separan Kurenai voltea a Naruto, en ese instante ella empuja a Naruto hacia el tren "Wow!" exclama Naruto. El se había detenido dentro del tren, en ese momento las puerta del tren se cerraron "Kure…" decía Naruto sorprendido "Cuando tengas 18 años y espero tus sentimientos no cambien, ven y búscame, quiero escuchar esas palabras de nuevo" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

En ese momento el tren comenzaba a partir "_Ha acabado todo?_" piensa Naruto mientras tocaba sus labios con sus dedos "_No, definitivamente volveré_" pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa.

Estación del Tren, Anden 7…

"Y bien de que hablaron ustedes dos?" pregunta Hinata sonriendo. Una sutil risa sale de Kurenai mientras ella se tocaba los labios con sus dedos "Porque ríes de esa forma, vamos, cuéntame!" exclama Hinata "Tal vez en otra ocasión" decía Kurenai sonriendo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

**No Olviden Dejar Comentarios n.n**


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo Final**

* * *

Capítulo 28 (Final) – 4 Años Después

Una camioneta se parada frente casa, hace 4 años esta era la casa Namikaze. Dos rubios de ojos azules salían de la camioneta, el primero era un adulto de 39 años, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una playera azul marino con unos tenis blancos, su pelo rubio rebelde llegaba un poco mas debajo de su cuello, el otro era un muchacho de 19 años, vestía pantalón negro con una playera blanca, traía puestos unos zapatos deportivos entre negro y blanco.

"4 años han pasado" dice el muchacho rubio de 19 años "Naruto, ayuda a bajar las cosas por favor" dijo el rubio de 39 años "Si papa ya voy" decía Naruto "Hogar, dulce hogar" dice Minato con una sonrisa "Hey! Naruto cuanto tiempo" decían 3 chicos entrando a la casa "Oh! Teme, Kiba, Shikamaru tiempo sin verlos" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Venimos ayudarles con la mudanza" dice Sasuke "Eh? Has crecido otra vez! Maldición!" exclama Kiba observando a Naruto "Que problemático eres" dice Shikamaru "Jajaja" reía Naruto "Y como te ha ido Dobe?" pregunta Sasuke "No me quejo, actualmente estoy estudiando administración de empresa" responde Naruto "Al principio no tenia ni idea de que hacer, después Jiraiya me presento a una amiga suya" dijo Naruto.

"Senju Tsunade, ella es increíble, es directora de una escuela de cocina, es una excelente doctora, además de eso es administradora, a pesar de que la mayoría de su dinero va a las apuestas, pero igual es una gran persona, me ha ayudado mucho, incluso le puse Oba-Chan de cariño, aunque a ella no le gusta mucho jajaja" reía Naruto.

"Tú no cambias Naruto" dice Shikamaru "Que te parece si salimos alguna fiesta más tarde Naruto, podemos llamar a las chicas, Ino ahora es toda una belleza, ningún chico en la universidad quita sus ojos de ella" decía Kiba "Me parece bien" dijo Naruto "Ino ahora estudia diseño de modas, aunque sigue igual de problemática" dice Shikamaru.

"Oye Naruto por que no vas por algo frio para todos" dice Minato "De acuerdo" dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa "Ahora que recuerdo, Naruto y esa chica no se han visto cierto, sabrá el que ella vive por aquí desde hace 2 años" decía Kiba "Ni idea" dice Sasuke. Minato tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba la plática "_Así que, siempre si le regalaste el apartamento que te dije Yuuko_" piensa Minato con una sonrisa.

En la cuidad…

"Vaya, hay mucho lugares nuevos aquí" dice Naruto mientras cargaba una bolsa con mucho refresco. En su otra mano cargaba una paleta helada "Naruto?" se escucho una voz detrás de el. Naruto volteo a ver quién lo llamaba "Oh! cielos, eres tu!" exclama una chica rubia de ojos azules lanzando hacia Naruto en un abrazo.

"Disculpa pero quien eres?" pregunta Naruto rascándose la mejilla con su dedo. En ese momento la chica rubia se separa de el, ella se cruza de brazos inflando sus cachetes haciendo un puchero "Mou! Naruto-Kun pasan 4 años y te olvidas de mí?" dice la chica rubia "_En realidad si se me hace conocida, eh? Espera un segundo_" piensa Naruto.

La chica rubia 19 años sin duda de un cuerpo increíble, piernas largas, cintura esbelta y pechos D-Taza. Vestía un vestido azul cielo de verano que abrazaba muy bien su cintura, llegaba hasta sus muslos, traía puestas unas zapatillas ligeras blancas, su pelo era muy largo, pasaba un poco mas de su espalda, estaba atado en una cola de caballo, un flejillo tapaba el ojo izquierdo de la chica, sus ojos son de un azul platino "_Espera! azul platino, no me digas que ella es_" piensa Naruto sorprendido.

"I… Ino" dice Naruto "Bingo! Tenemos un ganador" dijo Ino sonriendo "Kiba no bromeaba, te has vuelto una mujer hermosa Ino" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Y al parecer tú eres más directo y con más confianza, me gusta eso. Aunque espero sigas teniendo una parte del viejo Naruto en ti, adoraba mucho esa parte de ti" decía Ino sonriendo con una pequeña rosa "Según mi papa, sigo igual, solo sumándole lo directo y la confianza, culpo a Tsunade por eso" dice Naruto sonriendo.

"Y que haces Naruto? te gustaría acompañarme por un helado y después una película" dice Ino sonriendo "Y parece que tu no cambias Ino" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Lo siento Ino, pero ahorita ocupo llevar estos refrescos a los chicos y a papa" decía Naruto "Muy bien, será otro día, Sasuke-Kun tiene mi teléfono dile que lo de, nos vemos Naruto-Kun" dice Ino sonriendo saliendo del lugar.

"A demonios! hace mucho calor, como odio los veranos" dice Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar por las calles. Poco después Naruto se dio cuenta que llego al lugar donde conoció a Kurenai, en ese momento Naruto fija su vista en una chica sentada en una barda. Ella parecía de unos 23 años, tiene el pelo negro largo ondulado, unos ojos rojos, de piel blanca, un grandioso cuerpo, piernas largas, una cintura en forma de reloj de arena y pechos D-Taza. Vestía un vestido blanco de verano que abrazaba perfectamente su cintura con ligeros toques de rojo, traía unas zapatillas ligeras blancas.

"_Kurenai_" pensaba Naruto sorprendido "Hey! dame esa paleta" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "Deja Vu, jajaja parece que no has cambiad…" pero Naruto no pudo terminar. Kurenai se había bajado de la barda muy rápidamente acercándose a Naruto, cuando llego a el ella se lanzó hacia Naruto callándolo con una beso, este era mas apasionado, no se comparaba con el que se dieron hace 4 años.

Poco después se separaron, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos "Yo… uh… creo que ya me perdí" dice Naruto sorprendido y confundido. Una pequeña risa salía de Kurenai, ella estaba sonriendo con un sonrojo observando a Naruto, mirándolos bien, ahora Naruto es más alto que Kurenai. Kurenai seguía observando a Naruto mientras lamia la paleta helado "Espera paleta helada… cuando fue que…" dijo Naruto sorprendido "Tsk! ahora eres más astuta, la agarraste durante el beso, eres buena" decía Naruto sonriendo.

"Y como estuvo Hokkaido?" pregunta Kurenai con una gran sonrisa "Estuvo muy bien, la comida es muy buena como habías dicho" responde Naruto "Te lo dije" dice Kurenai sonriendo mientras seguía lamiendo la paleta "Y tu como has estado?" pregunto Naruto mientras observaba lo sexy que se veía Kurenai lamiendo la paleta "He estado bien, me he graduado en cocina hace un año" responde Kurenai sonriendo "Wow! Felicidades" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Y Hinata?" pregunta Naruto "Bueno! ella se fue a estudiar a una Universidad en Estados Unidos" responde Kurenai "Oh!" exclama Naruto. Él se quedó en el pensamiento "Muy bien, ya basta, dime quien eres, y dime donde está la Kurenai que yo recuerdo?" pregunto Naruto "Tal vez sigue en la estación del tren esperando" responde Kurenai con burla.

"Oh! Será mejor que vaya a buscarla" dice Naruto con burla "Deberías apurarte, capaz se cansa de esperar y se encuentra a otro chico en la estación del tren" dijo Kurenai con burla "No bromees con eso, eso si me molesta sabes" decía Naruto mientras agarraba de la cintura a Kurenai y la acercaba mas a el.

Naruto recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurenai acercándose a su oído "Una vez, una hermosa mujer me dijo que no huya a lo que tenga que hacer, estos 4 años he vivido con eso en mi mente, esa misma frase me tiene aquí buscando a la chica que adoro, la misma chica que tengo en mis brazos, la misma chica que no dejare ir, la misma chica por lo que haría lo que sea para que ella sea feliz" dice Naruto susurrando en el odio de Kurenai.

Kurenai se estremeció ante el aliento de Naruto en su oído "De verdad has crecido Naru-Kun, eres más directo y algo agresivo, eso me gusta" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa y un sonrojo "Todavía recuerdas las palabras que te dije en la estación del tren?" pregunto Kurenai sonrojada. Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras, el se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de Kurenai "Te amo Yuuhi Kurenai, te prometo que esta vez, que jamás te abandonare de nuevo" dijo Naruto mientras se inclina a besar a Kurenai.

10 años después….

"Wow! enserio así es como se conocieron mama y tu" decía una pequeña niña de 5 años. Tiene el pelo rubio largo ondulado, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, caía libremente como el cabello de su madre, tiene unos ojos rojos hermosos. Vestía un vestido blanco de verano con unas sandalias blancas.

"Así es mi pequeña Natsuki, así nos conocimos mama y yo" dijo un hombre rubio de ojos azules de 29 años "Nunca pensé que el Tio Sasuke viera así a mama cuando era joven y menos que tu le gustaras a la Tia Ino" dice la pequeña Natsuki "Pensé que el abuelo Jiraiya era el único pervertido" decía Natsuki confundida.

"Jajajaja" reía Naruto "Eres demasiado inteligente para tu edad Natsuki, de seguro eso lo heredaste de tu madre, al menos sacaste la seriedad de mi" dice Naruto con una sonrisa "En cierto, el Teme era un pervertido en ese entonces, pero míralo hoy, ahora esta felizmente casado con Sakura" dijo Naruto sonriendo "No entiendo, pensé que le gustabas a la Tia Ino, entonces por qué se casó con el señor raro Sai" pregunto Natsuki confundida.

"No tengo ni idea, lo de Sai ser raro es cierto, pero el amor es así, algún día lo entenderás. Porque no vas a jugar con Kouta" dice Naruto sonriendo "De acuerdo papi, gracias por la historia" dijo Natsuki abrazando a Naruto "Cuando quieras mi pequeña" decía Naruto sonriendo mientras veía a su hija acercarse a un chico de 3 años de edad, de pelo negro abache de ojos negros "Ese chico es una copia del Teme, lo bueno que el es mas hiperactivo, gracias a Sakura por eso, no me gustaría ver un Mini-Teme por aquí" dice Naruto.

"No seas malo Naru-Kun" decía una bella mujer de 33 años de pelo negro ondulado de ojos rojos "No hables así de Kouta-Kun, recuerda que el es el futuro marido de Natsuki-Chan" dice Kurenai "Sobre mi cadáver!" exclama Naruto enojado "No dejare que el Mini-Teme se acerque a mi pequeña!" grito Naruto enojado.

"Si dejas en paz a Kouta-Kun y Natsuki-Chan te recompensare" dice Kurenai. Una mirada seductora aparecía en su rostro "Me estas sobornando Kurenai" dijo Naruto muy serio "Tal vez si, tal vez no, puede ser" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa muy atrevida "Odio cuando haces eso" dice Naruto enojado.

"Si lo sé" dice Kurenai sonriendo con una v formada con sus dedos "Ahora, de que recompensa hablamos, puedo elegirla yo" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras agarra a Kurenai de la cintura "Etto! bueno puede ser" decía Kurenai sonrojada "Eso no se hace señora Namikaze, déjeme elegir la recompensa, le aseguro que ambos la disfrutaremos" dice Naruto susurrando en su oído. El sonrojo de Kurenai había crecido más.

"Es increíble que aun después de 7 años de casados, aun te sonrojes por mis piropos. Te amo Kurenai" dice Naruto sonriendo mientras veía el sonrojo en el bello rostro de su esposa "Y yo a ti Naru-Kun" dijo Kurenai con un sonrojo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposo. Poco después ambos se daban un beso como el primero que se dieron en la estación del tren hace 14 años.

* * *

**No Olviden su Comentario. **

**Yo Meiou, Autor de este Fic. Les quiero agradecer, Gracias a Todos los que Siguieron esta Historia, se los agradezco de Corazón. Gracias por sus Opiniones y Comentarios. Algunos les gusto, otros no, pero cada quien a su criterio, les prometo mejorar xD. Los Espero en el Próximo Fic n.n**

**Gracias! Nos Leemos Después! xD**


End file.
